Soul Eater: Chronicles of Souls
by Nodigity98
Summary: This story is about a boy named Vexis who is half meister and half weapon. He is trying to find out his past while becoming one of Deaths ultimate death weapons. Finding the truth is going to be hard, but not all journeys are that easy. will he find the truth and become the ultimate weapon or will he fail and become corrupted, read and find out what happens. enjoy
1. prologue

Prologue

welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy, or more commonly known as the D.W.M.A. it stance as a defense against the forces of evil which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity down to the every depths of fear and madness. the demon known as kishin and there insatiable hunger for destruction. to insure the kishin never regain there hold on this world this academy was founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself. this is not where are story began but instead in an secret observatory in the middle of the desert

"Where ready medusa" said a women with a somewhat deep voice. she was wearing a regular lab coat and a hat in the shape of a lizard who was setting up a camera.

"Excellent, look like thing are according to the plan; now step aside Komodo, I'm about to make History" and just like that the mysterious woman who adjusted the camera step to the side and let another female enter the camera's view but this one was wearing a label coat, had short blond hair except for the long strands of hair that twists down to her breast, her face look like a snake, and her eyes look like a cold killer who just slathered her latest victim not too long ago and enjoyed it.

"Hello my name is Doctor Medusa Gorgon and I'm will be taking an experiment that no one has ever conducted, making the first ever weapon meister, the first subject is a 5 month old boy who was abandoned at the edge of Death City, parents or origin is unknown making him the perfect subject," Medusa announce to the camera as a mysterious device with a baby boy in it came rolling into the room.

"The subject is ready for experimenting Lady Medusa," announces another female wearing the same lab coat like the other one was wearing but she had a read fox for a hat and had long whiskers coming from her face on both cheeks. "perfect, everythings going to plan," as she said with a cold disturbing look of satisfaction on her face, making her look like a mad scientist.

"Let us continue with the experiment, this machine right here will allow me to extract the infant's soul out of his body and display it for experimental use. Komodo activate the soul extractor."

"Yes Lady Medusa," she said as she ran to the lever on the machine and pulled it down with all her might. The machine stared, light flashed rapidly, and a large glass tube came down from the ceiling trapping the baby inside. The baby was sleeping soundly until the sound of the of the loud machine woke him up. The baby cried helplessly as his soul was being extracted from his body. Finally the soul was extracted and was easily visible to the camera. The soul was a dark red, like the color of a ruby. after a while the baby stopped crying and passed out from the pain of its soul being extracted.

"As you can see this is the young boy's soul looks to be a healthy meister, sadly that's about to change for him; Kitsune! Bring in the infamous soul of the duel sword death weapon, Monada," Medusa demanded as the scientists snap to attention.

"Yes Lady Medusa," said Kitsune intimidated by her boss as she grabbed the container with a midnight black soul in it, she gave it to Medusa immediately then ran out of the camera's view. The crazy doctor pulled out the black soul and put it in a little slot right next to the red soul. The two souls just floated there circling each other like some sort of dance, waiting for the continuation of Medusa's experiment.

"The splicer is ready Lady Medusa, would you want me to activate it now?" asked Komodo while her hand was over the small blue button on the control panel.

"YES I WANT YOU TO ACTIVATE IT! Honestly Komodo, do you have to ask such an idiotic question you spineless coward," Medusa hissed at the lizard lady which made her flinch at the sound of medusa yelling at her.

"N-no Lady Medusa, s-sorry Lady Medusa," she said stuttering like an idiot in fear knowing what Medusa is capable of, just the thought made Komodo spine shiver. She quickly pressed the button and a small glowing knife and a claw that look like they came from an arcade came from the tube. The claw grabbed the black soul and cut it right in half, the left half stayed in tact but the right half slowly deteriorated into nothing.

"As you just saw the splicer can cut a soul in have with ease by using plasma from raw energy left in kishin eggs, the part that gets deleted depended on on which on the claw grabs, the science is a bit complex so explaining it will take more than the time i have," Medusa explained to the camera. after the claw as done with the black soul it when to the baby's soul and began cutting into two pieces. As the soul was being cut the baby started to twitch uncontrollably until finally the soul was cut in half. the two half souls circled each other again but now until they finally came into contact and morphed into a red and black soul.

"Isn't this a beautiful creation? With the power of the infamous duel sword weapon, Monada and the infant's meister ability, there will be nothing to stop him! Kitsune, put the soul back into the infant," she instructed her colleague.

"Yes lady Medusa" kituse said as she pulled the lever up. The machine turned off and the soul was put back into the body, but the baby didn't move. They waited for a couple of minutes but the baby still didn't move, not even a twitch.

"What happening?! he should be alive! Komodo go che-," just then a load boom was heard from outside and the lab.

"WHATS HAPPENING! ZONE 1 STATES REPORT NOW!" medusa screamed at the monitor on her right. There was a man with a weird shaped mask appeared on the screen

"Were un-er at-ck! D-W-they fou…" the transmission ended leaving nothing but static as on the screen.

"The D.W.M.A !?. Kitsune!Komodo! Activate the self-destruct button and let's get out of here! this experiment was a frailer anyway!" begrudgingly said the witch as she put on her snake coat.

"But what about the boy!" they both said with a concerned voice.

"Leave him he has no use to me anymore. Hurry up with the self-destruct button and let's go!" medusa said in the coldest way possible as she raced to the exit. The two witches activated the button and left, leaving the helpless baby behind. All seem lost for the boy until a miracle was given to him just in time. A man with scars on his face and a screw in his head, wearing a lab coat with lots of stitches on it, and holding a big black scythe came bargin in from the hallway door.

"Sid, I'm in the lab but it looks like the witches got away from us again," said the man with the screw in his head said into a devise that looks like an earpiece

"Damn it! I thought we got them this time, Stein look for clues to see if we can find out what they were planning," said the voice came from the earpiece.

"Stein look at the machine over there, there's something on it," said another voice but this time it mysteriously came from the scythe

Let's check it out," said the strange man with the scars as he went over to the machine and found something that made his eyes widen.

"It's… a baby,"said the man with screw in his head calmly.

"What!?" yelled the scythe in shock.

"He appears to be unconscious at the moment, but what would a witch want with a baby?" Stein question as he pick the baby up in his arms. Stein readied the label on the baby's blanket that said 'name: Vexis, experiment: 1, age: 5 mouths, gender: boy, W/M: Meister'. Just then stein hear a beep and look over to his left which curiously he found a camera flashing red which means that it was recording the whole time. "Spirit I think we just found a lead to what Medusa is planning and why she has this little boy in this lab"

"THE BUILDING WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN TWO MINUTES! ALL PERSONNEL NEED TO EVACUATE THE BUILDING IMMEDIATELY IMMEDIATELY!" announce the overhead speakers.

"Shit! Sid can you read me! the witches just-"

"I know. Looks like we have two minutes to get out of dodge. Grab all the evidence you can and get the hell out of there! Sid out,"said the man in the earpiece ending the transmission leaving Stein alone with a baby, a camera, and a talking scythe.

"Spirit I need you to carry the baby for me while I grab the data of the camera and look for blueprint," Stein said to the scythe as if it will respond. Just then the scythe transform into a human with red hair, a black tuxedo with an upside-down cross tie and black dress pants.

"Better me then you Stein," staited the human scythe as he handled the baby like it was his own.

"so he's five months huh, he's basically around Maka's ages. I wonder if she misses her daddy right now," Spirit said talking to the unconscious baby expecting it to answer back.

"THE BUILDING WILL BE DESTROYED IN ONE MINUTE ALL PERSONNEL MUST BE EVACUATED AT THIS TIME!" said the overhead speaker

"Stein we need to get out of her know!" yelled the scythe in concern.

"Almost got it … there the blueprints, come on spirit let's get out of here," said Stein as he rolled the blueprints into his pocket and ran out the door.

"MAKA! PAPA'S COMING HOME!" shouted Spirit as he ran to the exit with the baby in his arms and Stein right next to him. after a couple of minutes they managed to get out of the vacility unscaved.

"That was a close I, how about you call Lord Death, let him know what's going on will I tend to the baby," Spirit subjected as he cradled the baby while Stein pulled out a small mirror and began writing on it.

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door," Stein chanted as he wrote the number on the mirror. Just then the mirror began to glow and a mysterious figure dressed in black while wearing a cartoon looking skull mask appeared.

"Hello, hello, what's up, what's up! hi Stein how's the mission going for you and Spirit, did everything go to plan?" asked the skull face man in a rather cartoonish voice to go along with his mask.

"my apologies lord Death, but not everything went as plan. the witches we have been tracking for weeks got away from us and destroyed the little trace they had left to track them," Stein said to Lord Death in a more normal way of talking as if he was trained to not show any emotions.

"However we did manage to grab the blueprints from her lab, the camera with data about her experiments, and… something else," Stein pointed the mirror in the direction on Spirit and the baby that was beginning to wake up from his slumber

"I see, I see, this is quite interesting indeed. I can feel a familiar soul wavelength coming from the child, great and powerful soul wave. Does he have a name Stein or should I name him myself?" asked Death curiously.

"His name is Vexis, Lord Death, he's 5 months old without parents. I don't suppose you have any idea what we should do with him?" ask Stein.

"The answer is quite simple Professor Stein, we raise the child and make him a part of the D.W.M.A."

"are you sure that's a good idea Lord Death?"

"Who know he can be a valuable ally to have when are time of need is upon use, Spirit," Lord Death looked over to the weapon who managed to look away from the child.

"yes Lord Death," said Spirit as he looked a bit nervous.

"I want you to raises the child until he is ready to join the academy, I'm counting on you," said Death not giving the weapon any choice.

"But Sir I-"

"Sorry I got to go, got some important things to take care of. Bye-bye," the image on the screen faded back to its original reflecting self as Stein and the human scythe looked at each other still trying to figure out what to do.

"Well great, looks like I have another kid to look after know," Spirit said in annoyed voice as he looking at the baby.

"It's better you then me Spirit," Stein teased at Spirit as he began to light a cigarette in the calmest way possible, ignoring the recent events that has happen in the last 30 minutes.

"Well we better head home, I got plenty of research to conduct to figure out what those witches are planning, have fun with the baby," he said as he walk towards north from where they where standing. After that moment the baby began to cry in Spirits arms.

"Shh, there, there, don't cry Vexis. Papa is going to take you home to a family that will take good care of you," said Spirit as he looked at the baby in a comforting manner. the baby looked at his new father and began to giggle a little bit.

"now lets get home, your new sister is waiting for you," said the new father as he followed Stein though the desert hoping there on the right path home.

what is up you guys, i hope you like the prologue to this new story in the world of soul eater. this is my original character that i had since i was 16 and it was about time i made a story for him. this will be taking place between the anime (sub and dub depending on which translation i can accurately write) and the manga universe ( ill figure it out as i go). anyway if you read the prologue the first time it came out, you would have known how bad it was, so i finally decided to fix it and make it eligible to read. i really hope you guys enjoy this story and show your support on this new epic story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The hidden power in Vexis Survival is futile?

"Ooowww!" that is the sound that a teenage boy makes when he gets hit in the head with a book with the weight of a cement block for sleeping in class. The boy looked up form where he rested his head on the desk and saw students staring at him for what just happened and some even giggle a little at the fact that someone throws a book at him from across the room. The boy was wearing a black jacket with black gloves to match, a red shirt with a strange necklace with a star, moon , and sun all compressed together, blue jeans, and red black and white shoes. He also had wild spiky brown hair, and his eyes were a bright crimson red.

"Finally I got your attention Vexis! Tell me; how does a regular pure hearted soul to become a kishin soul!" bark a big mix man that looks like a Jamaican military basketball player with black dreadlocks a Japanese headband, he wore a sports jersey without sleeves, and he ad tattoos from the neck down to his arms. He looked at the teen with an annoyed glare on his face waiting for an answer.

"Did you have to throw a book at me Sid? It felt like a cement block! To answer your question a person must consume enough regular souls in order to become a kishin. Jesus that hurts!" Vexis complained as he rubbed his head on the spot the book made contact with is head while looking at Sid with a death stare.

"Very good Vexis for a moment I thought you weren't paying attention! I hope next time your will think twice before sleeping in my class or I will throw a cement block at your head instead of a book. Am I clear?!"

"Yeah, yeah I get it," Vexis said has he folded his arms and put his head back on the desk, watching as Sid up more notes on the board.

"Honestly Vexis how are ever going to go on a mission if can pay attention in class," Sid said in disappointment as he continued writing on the board

The class was over and everybody was in the hall hearing to their next class, talking to their friend of looking at the mission board for a job to do just to get out of class. Vexis however just walks alone to his next class until he met up with a blond, pony tailed girl wearing a black button up trench coat with a cloak like end, schoolgirl uniform underneath, red plaid skirt black boots with white buckle, and white gloves to match. Alongside her was male with white hair, tan headband with a button that says eat on it, red eyes, and a yellow and black jacket that was button up. "Hey, it's about time you showed up I was begging to worry what you ditch school without me?" said Vexis cheerfully as he gave the white haired male a hi five.

"That would be totally uncool of use to do that man," said the white haired man.

"Soul my man, may you never change. So Maka how was the witch hunt? Did you get her soul or are you going for round four with her?" said Vexis sarcastically waiting for the answer.

"Don't even ask," sadly said Maka as put her head down on shame

"It was one of the uncoolest things that have ever happened to use in our lives, "said Soul mimicking Maka by putting his head down in shame as well.

"So from what I'm hearing is that you owe me lunch from our little bet we made Maka. I'll take the most expensive thing on the menu." Vexis said teasingly to Maka and Soul with a light chuckle to follow up with.

"Makaaaaa chop." as swift as lightning Maka hit Vexis with a book that look a lot like the book Sid throw at Vexis earlier as if it teleports to the user whenever Vexis is a complete jackass. After that devastating blow Vexis was on the ground in pain with a small stream of blood coming from his head

"Did you have to hit me with that?" groaned Vexis as he lied there twitching in pain.

"Yes!" she replied angrily.

"Hey what's going on over there?" ask Soul looking at the crowed of people standing in front of the mission board.

"Looks like there's a new mission," Let's check it out, come on Vexis," Maka said to Vexis who was on the floor in pain.

"I'll be up in a sec," Vexis groaned again on the floor. About a couple of seconds later he up from the floor and walk over to the board.

"WOW! Am I reading this correctly!" said one person in the crowed.

"This isn't a mission. It's a death sentence!" said other one in the crowed

"Hey Black Star what's going on, why is everybody freaking out about," said Soul asking a blue haired kid. This kid with a black sleeveless shirt with a funnel like collar, with a white trousers that were black from the knee down, black and white shoes with a star in the front, and had a star tattoo on his right arm.

"Hey Soul, have you seen the board lately. There is a mission on there that says survival is futile. I bet it won't be as big as a star like me when I take the job right Tsubaki," bragged Black Star as he looked at the women right next to him. This girl was tall wearing a pale yellow sleeveless outfit with a skirt, the end had a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest, a dark brown scarf, and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots.

"I think that wouldn't be wise for use to do that," Tsubaki said with a worried but supporting excretion on her face.

"And beside that it's not like Vexis is going to take the job because he is not as big of a star as I am. Hahaha!" boasted Black Star while pissing of Vexis in the process.

"I can take that job if I wanted to and you dame well know it you jackass!" screamed Vexis to black star but all that did was to make him laugh harder than before. At this point Vexis was about to mangle the brat, he clinch his fist and was about to punch the living shit out of him.

"To tell you the truth Vexis, you're the last person I would expect of for talking a job like this. It's just not in you nature," said Maka. DING! DONG! DONG! DING! That was the sound of the second period bell telling the students to hurry up and get to class.

"Well see ya guys later, come on Tsubaki we got to get to class so I can show how much of a big star I really am, Yahoo!" cheered Black Star as he raced to his next class

"Hey wait form me!" said Tsubaki chasing after Black Star

"We got to get going to, come on Soul or else were going to be late for class. See ya Vexis," said Maka walking to her next period class.

"Yay, yay I'm coming. See ya man and stay cool," said Soul as he followed Maka down the hallway. That only leaves Vexis all alone staring at the board with the mission that said survival is futile in anger and frustration._** Why does everybody think I can't do shit. **_He looked at the mission, seeing if this mission will change everything.

"Warning this mission is for two through three star meisters only, if you're a one star meister then survival is futile," Vexis read. _**I'll show them I'll show them all that I'm not some weakling that can't amount to anything.**_ Like that he Vexis assigned himself to the mission and went to fulfill his task as the first student to take on an impossible mission alone.

A motorcycle can be seen bulling up in front of a abandon mansion and the one riding was Vexis him self. "So this is it, the mansion of the famous kishin dictator Adolf Hitler. Let's see what you got," Vexis said as he parked his ride and walked to the front door. The hover cycle was silver with black engine boosters, leather seats, and black circular passenger seat with a leather chair in it. The front of the bike had the image of Lord deaths face on it, the back had three chrome exhaust pipes coming out of it, and lastly had red neon lights underneath both cycle and passenger seat. As Vexis began to walk to he door he notice it was quite large for its size; it looked and a little rotted but looks manageable to knock down with a simple kick or Maka's nasty chop._** If I knew my opponent he would lock his door so no can get in while he does his evil plans, but scene I don't know the man myself I'm going to say it's a trap.i have to go in ether way so why not make this interesting .**_ Vexis raised his foot about to bust the door open, but the door opens itself as if someone wanted him to come in. _**well that was very anticlimactic.**_ Vexis accepted the invitation and walked into the mansion ready for anything to happen. From the inside it looked completely abandon with old suits of armor, old picture frames, and enough dust to recreate the dust bowl.

"God dame this place is dusty as hell. HELLO! HITLER ARE YOU THERE! IM HERE TO EAT YOUR SOUL! COME ON OUT YOU JACKASS!" he yelled out waiting for an answer but all he heard was his echo bouncing off the walls as he stud there waiting for something to happen

"Good evening you fool, thank you for coming to my mansion, I don't get a lot of visitors from the D.W.M.A. but when I do well, ha, they don't live to tell about it," said the mysterious voice from the second level looking down at Vexis, smiling at him with is razor sharp teeth. Vexis looked up and saw a man with black germen army uniform with a matching hat, black war boots, grey skin, and has a toothbrush mustache.

"I'll take it that you're Adolf Hitler, the infamous kishin dictator. I don't see what's so special about you. You look like an ordinary kishin that got a botched up mustache, but still a soul is a soul after all no matter what it is. Let's not waste any more time, YOUR SOUL IS MINE!"

"Oh ho, I was thinking the same thing but your sadly mistaken it's not my soul that will be taken its yours," he stuck his right arm out with his hand flat as if he was saluting or something, but no Vexis knew it was far worst then a simple salute.

"Steigen mein Naziarmee!" Hitler shouted, Vexis knew what those words mean in German class with Sid and he didn't like the sound of it. _**Did he just say rise my Nazi army?**_ A few short seconds' later waves of men in German uniform came from the corridors, outside, under the floor boards, and from the ceiling of the mansion started to march right in front of Vexis with the same salute as Hitler. The all stopped and lined up in an organized row of ten with five soldiers in each row waiting for their next command from there ring leader.

"Angriff!" just like that the army began to charge at Vexis.

"And so the party begins. Bring it you Germen douchebag!" Vexis yelled retaliating Hitler's army. He transforms his arms into midnight black double edge swords for he was a one man army. he began slashing at the enemy's as they come near him, blocking there attacks with his blades and countering there moves with ease. _**This is too easy, Survival is futile my ass!**_ He thought with confidence, but he thought wrong

"Spin slash!" he yelled as he spun around with his blades sticking out three times, cutting every soldier that came in contact with him. The more he slashed the fewer the men he sees, but just before he saw a chance for victory more and more Germans came rushing in on the fight. _**There just no end to these guys! DAMEIT!**_ Vexis was getting out number quick and it seems like the more men he kills twice as many men come after him.

"BUZZ SAW!" Vexis jumped up and spun himself vertically to slice five of the men in front and behind him in half in a couple of turns, however it did nothing for more men came after another after another after other.

"WHAT GIVES! THEY JUST KEEP COMING! HITLER YOU BASTERED AFTER IM DONE WITH THEM YOUR NEXT!"

"You can go ahead and try but it's nearly impossible, I subject you except your fate and die! Wahahahaha!" Hitler laugh as Vexis kept fighting the hoard of soldiers with no end in sight.

"Where's Vexis at, he should be here by now," Maka said worryingly as he looked over to her companion.

"Who knows? He probably decided to ditch school today or something." Soul told Maka trying to keep from worrying too much.

"Good evening class today we will open up our text book to page 42 and start from there. Oh, Maka, Soul, Lord Death would like to see you in the death room immediately. Today you're excused from class for now," said Sid as he pick up his book and began teaching the class while Maka and Soul made their way to the death room. Once they got into the death room they were greeted with a hallway full of guillotines and at the very end of the hall was a room that looked like a desert full of black cross, a big round pedestal, and a mirror with lord death looking in it.

"Hey lord death you wanted to see use," Maka asked as she and soul walked onto the pedestal

"Hi hi what's up what's up? Thanks for coming, and yes I needed you for something. It very important and revolve around Vexis," Death said in his cartoonish voice to Maka and Soul.

"Did something happen to him?! His he alright?!" Maka ask in a panicked voice.

"Comedown Maka he is probably fine," Soul said trying to calm her down

"He is fine I just wanted you two to see something through the mirror. As you probably know there is a mission that said survival is futile and was appointed to two or three meister. Vexis however took that job and is doing as we speak.

"Vexis that idiot, he never thinks even when it's his life in danger we need to help him," Maka pleaded to lord death hoping he will say yes.

"There's know need for that, I just wanted you to see him on his mission and know about his past that he doesn't even know himself. Know then look into the mirror and see his progress," Lord Death demanded to Maka and Soul. The looked into the mirror and saw Vexis slashing wave after wave of Germen soldiers that came near him.

"He's doing great, I can't believe he is surviving this on slot," Maka said in amazed as Vexis kept slashing at the enemy.

"Way to be cool on your first mission Vexis," said Soul as he gave him a thumb up through the mirror.

"At the moment he is doing fine yes, but this wave of soldier will never end." said death to the students

"Huh?" they both said in harmony wondering what he meant

"You see Hitler is a special kind of kishin. He has the capability to reproduce an entire army of soldiers at his will, for each one of his men that were killed two more takes his place and continues until the mission is done. This move is known as the hydra militia, this move is very rare for any living thing to master, but Hitler was able to use this move with ease. It's a miracle that Vexis has lasted this long without giving in, but eventually he will give out and die. This is why it said survival is futile, because the more you fight the weaker you will get and the faster you will die," Death said to the students as they continued to look in the mirror watching Vexis fight endlessly without rest.

"Dame it how many of these thing are there!" Vexis stated as he kept slashing and dicing at the solders that came out him with no mercy. _**I have a feeling that I need to kill that son of a bitch to make it stop this madness, but how dame it! **_He thought as he ran up a wall, did a back flip and drove sliced right throw a man in the middle of his skull splitting him in half. With his whit, he scans the room for a quick way up to the second floor. He found old boxes, a grandfather clock, and old chandeliers that were hanging from the ceiling. _**That will work.**_ He ran for the boxes, jumped from them to the top of the clock and grabbed the chandelier to the second floor where Hitler was.

"Thought you wouldn't notice that did you, you ass hat. Now brace yourself for your grand finale!" he warned Hitler as he lunged right at him towards him, but was counted by Adolf's saber.

"You're more a fool then you thought if you think killing me was that easy. Now prepare to die," he said as he slashed a Vexis. The two of them began clashing swords, countering each other's moves knowing what they will next and prevent it from happening

"Wow look at them go, they look like you can go on forever," said Soul looking at the man and the kishin clashing swords at on another.

"That might be but Adolf has an advantage of Vexis. You see Hitler is well trained in the ways of sword play; he is just toying with Vexis at this point in the battle. There's one thing I know about him is that he has never lost a battle with his opposites in his live, at this rate Vexis will die," said Death to Soul and Maka

"Come on Vexis I know you can do it, you can do it, I believe in you," Maka said will looking at Vexis praying for his safety. The two sword wielders kept slashing at one another with all there might, they manage to block each other swords to give them enough room to breathe a little

"You're not bad for and old man with a stupid looking mustache," Vexis said insulting Hitler while blocking his sword.

"You're not bad yourself it's too bad you're going to die, you would have made a great ally to my army. Join me and together we can rule Death City and the rest of the world!" he offed Vexis hoping he will say yes.

"I'll pass, I don't work with crazy German freaks of nature like yourself," refused Vexis as he brock the block and lunged his sword at Adolf.

"What a shame, and to think we will get along so well together, that's what I get for finding talent in wasted effort. Oh well, eating your soul will be more satisfying that way. But alas this is where we have to end things, goodbye you foolish boy from the academy and May your soul be ever so filling," Hitler said as he pulled out his pistol and took a shot at Vexis. The bullet travel from the pistol and trusted its self-right throw Vexis heart. Vexis stumbled a little bit, his vision became blurry with red fell over in to the first floor in defeat.

"VEXIS!" Maka and Soul said in unison as they look throw the mirror trying to not believe what they just saw was just a dream, a nightmare even. They want to wake up from it but couldn't because this is reality and what they just whiteness was real.

"Come on Soul we got to go save him," Maka said to Soul as they both tried to get out of the room.

"Wait a moment kids you can go," said Death

"Why the hell not, his my friend, I can't let his soul be eaten by a monster like him," retaliated Maka

"I don't like the situation anymore then you do but you have to understand if you try to save him you will end up in the same fate as he is right now. I'm sorry but you can't go," said death. Maka fell the floor and began to cry at the fact she knows her friend is in danger and she can't do anything about it.

"Dame it!" Soul yelled in frustration banging his fist on the guilitens.

When a person dies normally there life flashes before their eyes giving them a chance to see there greatest memory before they descended to the great beyond. But not Vexis, he saw were people saying how much of a failure he was, a great disappointment, the weakest link.

"Honestly Vexis how are ever going to go on a mission if can pay attention in class," Sid's voice echoed throw Vexis mine.

"And beside that it's not like Vexis is going to take the job because he is not as big of a star as I am. Hahaha!" Black stars voice now annoyingly echoes throw Vexis head now. _**Is this it? Is this how I end, as a failure?**_ He began to wonder as he descended into the darkness.

"No," a faint whisper came from Vexis body Hitler stopped in his tracks as he turned around.

"No," the whisper grew louder to where everybody in the room can barely hear it.

"No? You're not supposed to be talking, you're supposed to be dead!" said Hitler curiously as he wondered what it means

"I can't die here, I won't die here, I refuse!" Vexis said as he began to rise from the spot he fell from. A red aura surrounded Vexis as if it was the cause of him to get up; it got brighter and larger every second.

"Besides Maka's Chop is more deadly than your bullets!" he said managing to crack a smile.

"That's peculiar, Vexis is getting up." said Death.

"What! he's alive!" Maka said as she rush her way towards the mirror to see if Death was telling the truth and sure enough he was, Vexis is standing up.

"Well I'll be dammed! He is alive," Soul said in relief as he walked over to Maka and Death.

"Maka I want you to look at Vexis soul for a moment and tell me what you see," ask Death. Maka nodded and looked at the mirror.

"I see his soul and…Its growing bigger and bigger! Is this even possible?!" Maka ask Lord Death hoping he can give an answer. What she saw was a red and black soul surrounding Vexis and kept growing bigger each second.

"Yes it is. You see Maka and Soul, Vexis is no ordinary child, he as an ancient weapon that is connected to his soul. This weapon was called Monada, the infamous midnight duel blade weapon; she used to be one of the Eight Warlord. She died a long time ago and was buried in piece but when Vexis was a 5 months old a witch stole Monada's soul and put it in Vexis soul to make a first ever living weapon meister. The witch got away however leaving Vexis behind for use to find him, and now the power in Vexis is now wakening from its internal slumber." explained Death to the students that were amazed by his story.

"I never knew," said Maka

"And neither does he. I need you to keep it that way until the time is right for him to know, understood," said Lord Death.

"Yes sir," they both replied back as they continued to watch the fight.

"I'm not worthless, I'm not weak!" Vexis boasted as his sword arms and his necklace began to glow white.

"I'm never ever going to lose to a piece of shit like you! Let's go soul resonances!" the swords doubled in size with the white glow takes it shapes into his sword. His eyes turned vantablack except for his irises that remain the same color, crimson red. Once the transformation was complete the swords on Vexis arm looked different with tip of it forming into diamond.

"Beware; this is the power of the legendary skill of the duel swords weapon. Wolf Slayer!" Vexis stood there menacingly waiting for one of the soldiers to stick at him.

"What are you waiting for? Angriff!" Hitler commanded his mean. Like good soldiers they rush towards Vexis ready to tear him apart.

"Spin slash!" Vexis spun in a circle cutting every one he came in contact with ease while gust of energy slamming the others agent the wall. More and more soldier came but was slaughtered the second they came in, it almost seem like a demon took over him during this fight. he knew it won't be enough but he was willing to keep fighting if it means that this will change everyone back at the academy opinions about him. _**I need to find a way to slow these bastards down so I can kill that jackass. Well there is one move that I have been working on, no it's too risky there still some kinks that I need to fix.**_ Just then Vexis heard a storm of footstep coming right for him. _**It's not like I have a chose anyways, besides this is as good of a time as any to use it.**_ He crossed his legs with his right foot in front of his left; he stretched his arms horizontally while waiting for his chance to use his move. The footsteps got closer and closer._** Here goes nothing!**_

__"180 caliber sniper!" shouted Vexis as he crossed his blade into an x, suddenly barely visible waves of energy came burling out of Vexis. The energy was very powerful to the point where it left a gaping hole in the center, the entire second floor was destroyed, the corridoes were no longer visible, all that remained were the souls left behind from the solders that Vexis purged, and the solders stopped coming at the moment.

"HAAAA!" Adolf said as he fell flat on his face on the grained tile floor.

"Wow! How the hell did he does that!" Soul said in amazed

"That's amazing! I didn't know he can pull something like that off," said Maka

"Very interesting, Vexis somehow manage to increase his soul wave length to it max and project to out of his body to create a massive energy wave, this is something that I would expect from a student like him," said Death in response to Souls question.

"I will not be beaten by a snot nose punk like you! Eat my steel blade you parasite!" Hitler said as he got up, pulled his sword out and dashed towards Vexis. Vexis didn't flinch, block, or began to slash back, all he did was raising his right arm when the blade was close enough for his blade to tough Hitler's saber. The blade shatters and falls to the floor like dimes falling to the floor with that jingle they make when they clash with one another. Hitler looked nerves, frighten even, knowing his end is near and there's no way out of it even if he tries to run. He pulled out his pistol and stared to fire, all the bullets he fired that hit Vexis fell to the floor as if he was made of steel.

"Adolf Hitler, for eating the souls of the innocent, for killing countless people for the sake of it, and for being a complete douchebag, I hereby take you soul. Brace yourself for your grand finale" said Vexis said to Hitler with merciless eyes as he stretched his hands out weighed.

"NIEN! NIEN! NIIIIEN!" cried Hitler as he began to cower in front of the evil before him. If the phrase starring death in the face isn't valid in this situation I don't know what does.

"omni-wolf buster!" Vexis yelled as he paralleled his two swords together forming into a bigger sword and began dicing Hitler multiple times. He did this over 150 times until he was done slashing at the kishin, all that remain was a red floating ball like the others 1000 that lays before him. The glow that came from his sword depleted and reverted back to their normal self again along with his eyes.

"Finally, its over know I just need to eat their souls and I'm out of here. Let's start with you, you little bastard," Vexis grabbed the recently defeated Hitler's soul and swallow it hole.

"Hooo, you know for an old bastard his soul was delicious," Vexis said as he began to eat the other souls.

"He did it! He actually did it!" Maka said in rejoice.

"Way to go Vexis, way to make an end to a mission cool," said soul racing his thumb up.

"My, my, what an interesting even that has occurred, thing are going to be a lot interesting for now on," said Death as she continued to look at the mirror.

Later the next day Vexis was called to the death room because he was summand there by lord Death himself.

"You wanted to see me lord death?" ask Vexis to lord death as he sat down with him for some tea.

"Yes, it's about yesterday, as you know that mission was only for two throw three star meister only. You are only a one star meister so a punishment is in order, I'll be taking talking 1/9 of the souls you have collected that you consumed which leave you with 10 souls remaining. That is the most generous offer that I will give you do to the fact that you did kill one of the most powerful kishins that exist," Death said as he takes a sip of his tea,

"I guess that's far, but there's something that still bothers me still," said Vexis.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Well I have never been that powerful in my life and I didn't know I had it in me to pull those skills off like that, also the bullet wound that Hitler gave me disappeared. So I was wondering if you knew what is happening to me and what wolf slayer was," said Vexis with worry in his voice looking for comfort.

"Well the answer is simple. The power that you had was unlock by your will to prove people that you more then what they claimed you are. The move wolf slayer was an ancient move use by people with the duel sword weapon that allows them to increase their strength by tenfold and heal there injures in the process, originally this move was used to kill werewolves That might not be the best explanation I have but that is all I could gather at the moment, you shouldn't worry however his power won't harm you in anyway."

"Thanks lord Death I needed that. If you excuse me I need to get to class I don't want Sid yelling at me for being late again. Thanks for the tea; I hope we can do this again some time."

"Any time Vexis, byye." Said lord death as Vexis made his way out of the death room.

"If only he knew what power he already possesses," said death to him as he continued to drink his tea.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The great soul heist! Is this fear?

Its 6:30 in the morning, laughing sun is beginning to walk up, and two students, a boy and a girl, are walking up the stairs. "Huuuuuuuhhh! God damn I'm tired, getting up at 6 o'clock in the morning just to go to a school that teaches you how to kill things for their souls I will never understand," said the girl with long shiny silver hair that goes down to her waist, along with emerald green eyes go with it. She also has a black cloak with grey on the inside and a white shirt. She also had black pants with a chain on it, and leather stringed boots. The girl was on the back of the boy while he carries her up the stairs, the boy had dark grey hair, and ice blues eye along with a leather jacket, black dress pants, and shirt with black shoes to match.

"You know if you when to bed like you were supposed to instead of sharpening me all night then you might not be complaining as much," the leather jacket boy complained as he continued to walk up the stairs with the sliver haired girl on his back.

"But I need to sharpen you or else you're not razor sharp," she said to the boy.

"I'M ALREADY RAZOR SHARP!" the boy barked at the girl as they finally made it up to the top of the stairs.

"You're as dull as a rusty spoon," she said with an annoyed toned in her voice. The boy got annoyed with the girl and dropped her on her ass with a thud to the ground.

"OOW! THE HELL WAS THAT FOR LUCA!?" she yells while on the ground.

"Sorry my finger slipped," said Luca in an aggravated voice as he turned around and gave the girl a hand. The girl grabbed his hand and dragged him down to his ass with her.

"OOW! Okay I guess I deserve that!" Luca said to girl.

"Yes you do you asshole," Silver said to Luca. They laugh for a while, got up and went inside the building to go to their class. As soon as they got to their class with about 20 seconds to spare, whispers were spread like wild fire about someone doing something important.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about," said Silver to a random person in the classroom

"Didn't you hear? Some guy named Vexis took on the impossible mission and lived, he sounds really cool," said the random girl.

"I want to meet him! They say that he is single. Oh how I want his number so bad," said another random girls blushing at the thought.

"Bitch please I can do that in my sleep," Silver said as she interrupted the girls thoughts about Vexis.

"Oh really? Then why didn't you take on the mission instead of Vexis, huh!" the blushing girl said with a harsh and hateful tone in her voice.

"Because it sounds so boring and besides, I have better things to do then take on a mission that you people are too scared to do," said Silver to the girls that were getting pissed off at the comment.

"Silver, take it easy will ya? We don't have to get people piss off at us every day, let's just sit somewhere else," Luca persuade Silver while tugging her arm as a small hint it was time to go.

"Fine, I don't want to be near a couple of assholes anyways, let's go," Silver said as they both got up and when to the top of the class, they sat in the second to the top row of seats and waited for the teacher to come. The classroom was big in vertical standers with four rows of seats making a U shape as if it was a choir room. There were a small stair way that allows easy access to the seats, and a big chalk board that was in the front of the room where the teacher's desk was. To pass the time for waiting for their teacher to show up, she decided to play on here phone while Luca lays his head on the table and goes to sleep. Moments later the door finally swung open but it wasn't the teacher.

"All right class I'm going to be your sub for today and for the rest of this week. Let us be clear, the bell doesn't tell you when class starts, I do!" this teacher was extremely special for he was known as death scythe, one of Lord Deaths many death weapons. This woke Luca and got Silver to drop the phone and then they knew… this is one sub that can't be messed with.

"Hey what happened to Sid, why isn't he here teaching class?" asked Luca for he was curious beyond measure.

"Sid was assigned for a special mission for Lord Death, so I will be your sub for the couple of days, is that a problem?" questioned Death scythe with a menacing look at Luca.

"N-no sir," Luca replied with a nerves studded

"Oh that remains, Sliver and Luca, Lord Death would like to see you in the Death room. You may go, shoo shoo," death scythe said as he waved his hand at the door as if was a signal to go right that moment. They both looked at each other in confusion wondering why they were sent to the Death room. They did what death Scythe instructed and went out the door and into the hall that leads to lord death himself. As they finally get to the door they paused for a moment. They looked at each other still in confusion as to why would death want them. They enter the room and followed the hallway full of guilitens. Once they got to the end of the hall they were greeted with a cartoonish grim reaper.

"Hi hi, what's up? It's good to see you again! Is everything going okay for you two?" ask Lord Death to the two students that were still puzzled for why they were summoned.

"Everything's going fine… why were we summoned?" asked Silver to Lord Death with a confused tone of voice.

"Ah yes, the reason why you're here is because there is a certain kishin that I need you to dispose of. I don't suppose you know who these are?" a picture of a muscular guy that looked like a great ape just without the fur. He had brown overalls a white shirt, and a grey jacket. Right next to him was a woman with a figure of a model for a playboy magazine, but with clothes. She wore a feather scarf, pearled earrings, and a black dress fit for the rich people.

"A rip off of Donkey Kong," Silver said with a sharp remark. Luca looked at Silver with an unamused look on his face while death just looked at the both of them, waiting for their attention once again.

"No not quite, these kishin are known as Bonnie and Clyde. They have killed and stolen people's soul for their own personal enjoyment, I want you two to dispose of these," said lord death to the students.

"As long as it doesn't interrupt my weekend comma it will be fine," said Luca

"Actually it's on a Saturday," Death replied to Luca, Luca gave Lord Death the death stare showing his irritancy.

"It's on a Monday," Death said quickly

"What do you want us to do because I'm pretty sure we don't have a plan," silver asked lord death

"I need you two to look in to bonnie and Clyde's whereabouts seek information and track them down and destroy them, don't fail me," death said to the both of them for he has given them there mission.

"Don't worry lord d will make them regret ever being a kishin come-on Luca we have a gorilla and a hooker to slaughter," said silver as she walked over to the hall of guilitens, Luca chased after her.

"Hehm!" Silver cleared her throat to get Luca's attention.

"Yes silver?" Luca replied

"Well what are you waiting for, these legs aren't going to be cared by their self's!" silver said to Luca giving him the hint that she wants to be cared. Luca sighed, got to his knees, silver got on him and they walked away throw the hall.

"Good luck you two!" said lord death as he made a peace sign with his hand, the kids gave death the peace sigh back then were out of his view.

Texas, land of unforgiving heat and scorching fields of land the stretches for miles with no civilization in sight, the only thing to be scene in the barren waste land it's a silver haired girl riding a moped with a huge katana in its sheath on her back. The sheath was made of crimson cloth with a gold inline and a silver opening for the katana with a golden orb in the middle.

"Are we almost there yet, I'm going to get cramps for weeks if I don't get out of here," complained the katana in the sheath that sound like Luca.

"I'm sorry, but which on of use has a permit? Oh wait that would be me," said Silver as she kept riding into the scorching heat.

"Besides this thing has one seat and you can transform into a katana, so you quit your complaining," nagged silver as they continued there way to the crime scene. After a while they finally made it to a town where the kishins bonnie and Clyde robbed. The town looked abandoned and broken down, but without any hesitation or warning in their mind telling them to go back they walk forward.

"HELLOOOOOO!" silver yells waiting for an answer but no responds.

"Looks like no one is home. This makes tracking bonnie and Clyde a lot harder, all right where should we start first?" Luca ask silver

"I'll look in the houses while you look at the crime scene, see if they left some clues for use."

"Sounds like a plan, howler if you're in trouble got it."

"The howler you're going to hear is a man that lost his balls, meet back at 1 got it."

"Got it," The two of them set their watches and went on their way. Luca went to the soul bank were souls are collected and brought for departure to lord Death the entrance looked like tnt blow it up and the inside was a lot worse. _**I'm surprised that the structure hasn't collapsed yet**__**. **_He walked into the building and went to the back were they store the souls, once he got to the back he saw rows and rows of vaults emptied but there was a small note on the ground. Luca picked up the paper and read what was on it, _**don't forget there's a cargo going on its way to the next town at 3 Monday… THAT'S TODAYS! **_

"If you value your life I suggest you go now," Luca stopped in place and slowly turned around to find a man holding a shotgun at point blank range. The man looked like one of those stereotypical biker you see on television with his Mohawk, black leather jacket with short, lack of a shirt, and black boots.

"I'm sorry I was trying to find the restroom, you see I'm blind, see," said Luca as he transform his hand into a katana and start hitting the ground as if he was actually blind. However the man holding the shotgun wasn't amused and shot the ground near Luca's blade, Luca quickly retracted his blade and hold his hands up.

"Like I said before, if you value your life I suggest you leaf know," said the man holding the shotgun, little did he knew that sliver was sneaking up right behind him.

"So I'll take it that you live in this town, I thought everybody left," said Luca, distraction the man so silver can take him down.

"Everybody did that is why I'm here this place will be a great gang hangout for us bikers, when I saw you come in I knew you were going to be a threat to my plans. Since I'm an honorable man I'll give you a chose to leaf know of I blow you god dame brains out,"

"I don't think you can make those,"

"And why the hell not,"

"Because in the next five seconds you're going to be a new nail in the floor boards,"

"And how the hell is that going to hap-," the name was brutally interrupted by a silver taping on his shoulder. The man turned around to find silver smiling at him, this gave him discomfort.

"You know that's my boyfriend right, and do you know what happens to those who mess with my boyfriend?" silver asked the boy as her face change from a smiling happy person to a devilish smile look on her face: she lifted up her foot right above her head while Luca covered his eyes knowing what was going to happen.

"THEY GET TO KISS MY BOOT!" she screamed at the man as she slammed down on his face, knocking so teeth out on the process. Luca looked up from his hands and saw legs that were twitching ever so often from the floor boards while the rest of the body is under the building while silver as she patted her hands together getting.

"Know then did you find anything?" sliver asked

"…"

"Earth to Luca"

"You are scary when you angry you know that right"

"I know," she chimed

"annnywaay, there's a train that's leaving for the next town due west if we go know we might make it on time,"

"Then what are we standing around here for lets go!" cheered silver as she and Luca ran towards there ride outside of town, Luca jumped up and changed into his katana form right in silvers sheath. Silver got on her moped, stared the engine and raced of through the barren waste land to the next town hoping that will make it in time.

"THERE IT IS! DAME IT, WERE TO LATE!" shouted Luca in frustration as two students were riding right next to the train that they were late for.

"Will you relax, we might have missed are boarding time but we can still get on the train," silver cheered to Luca.

"Please tell me that you're not going to-" Luca said with worry in his voice

"Yes we are," sliver said with cockiness in here voice, there is a large rock coming up ahead. _**Perfect that will do just find!**_ She thrust the engine to the rock, used it as a ramp, did a couple of 360s, and landed strait on the train.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" silver said to Luca.

"Cant… talk… head spinning,"

"Oh quit your whining you baby, we made it didn't we,"

"Next time let's get on it without the unnecessary tricks okay,"

"No. know then let's find those basters," silver said as she rode up the back of the train to the.

"Do you have a plan on how we are going to get in the train," said Luca hoping that she actually has a plan on getting in the train. Silver spotted a hole in the on the top of the train and that gave her an idea.

"I do now," she boosted the thrusters and drove head first into the hole; however she wasn't aware of a giant ape man standing right below the hole. Silver crashed into the man, in the process demolished the moped but at least the students were okay.

"OW! THAT HURTS YOU ASSHATS!" shouted the ape man rubbing his head from the impacted

"there, there darling did that bad little brats smashed your hansom skull of yours?" said a woman walking out from the next cart in a radiant red dress and black high heels that makes her look like a super model.

"So I'll take that your bonnie and Clyde it's about time that we found you, you have killed many innocent lives and ate their souls in the process. Despicable pieces of trash like yourself should deserve more than death, come on Luca let show them what were made of," said silver as she reached for Luca, withdrawing him from the sheath. In Luca's katana form has a silver shine on the blade with a dragon emblem engraved horizontally into it and the hilt was crimson cloth around it to match the sheath

"You think little parasites from the academy can stop use, don't make me laugh. Clyde honey kill them for me won't you please?" she said as she looked at Clyde in the eyes with a patient stair.

"Anything for you my love, there isn't a single being alive that lived to tell the tale of me being defeated," he said as he clinch one of I his hands into a fist and slammed it to the other while cracking it, the sound of his fist cracking was similar to the sound of bricks being smashed. As that was happing bonnie went into the on ahead to the front of the train.

"This guy looks tough but we can take him, right?" silver said with lack of confides in her voice.

"Of course we can, we made it this far why stop know," Luca said giving silver a confides boost

"Enough talk, let's end this! Haaaaaaaaa!" Clyde cried out as he slams his gorilla sized hand on top of them. Silver jumped out of the way in time before being flatten like a pancake. The massive punched left a giant hole in the ground in the train.

"Dame it I missed! QUIT MOVING AROUND DAME IT!" angry yelled the behemoth kishin.

"Wow this guy is strong." silver said in worry to Luca.

"Came down silver, you know we get screwed up if you act like this. Look this guy is strong but he is a big numskull, we can use his lack for brains as an advantage," Luca said as he began to think of a plan to take down Clyde. _**This guy is strong but everyone has a weak spot, this place is too small for him to move that much without braking this train. If we can penetrate is chest just right then that should be the end of him.**_

"Alright here is the plan, aim for the chest it's the only way to kill this bastard," Luca explains the strategy to silver.

"Good thinking, here it goes," silver jumped back a couple of steps and held Luca over her head and focused on the target.

"Hornet point," she said as she throws Luca into Clyde's chest all the way to the hilt, she then rushed towards the impelled gorilla man.

"AAAAAAH! BASTERDS!" he screamed as he raised his fist for a massive blow for silver, she ducked under another crushing blow and grabbed the handle.

"Impacted!" She then pulled back at an angle creating a big gap in Clyde's left side of his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" whaled in pain as he slapped both silver and Luca so hard they flew five carts back. Silver looked like a rage doll as she continues fling to the back of the train. They crash to the final cart and slide across the floor with Clyde was right behind them ready to finish them. Silver got on one knee, she was so brutally injured she could barely stand on her own. _**Dame it, I thought that would work, This guys is ways to strong for us. Think silver think he can't be that hard to kill, I hope Luca is doing better than I am right now. **_Clyde only seconds away to the back of the cart were the two students were lying.

"Luca are you alright?" ask silver

"I'm fine, dame I really thought that would work" stated Luca. Clyde was getting closer and closer to them and he was really pissed.

"Well I'm fresh out of ideas, what are we going to do."

"Only one thing to do and I know for a fact you know what it is," silver got up on two legs and picked Luca up.

"I figured you would say that. I hope you know that this might backfire on use if this fails," he told silver.

"Yah I know but that's part of the fun, come on lets finish," silver said with a crack of a smile on her face, then her body began to glow white.

"There you are I really thought that attack would kill you both! Looks like I'll have to… what are you doing?" asked Clyde in confusion as he start to sweat nervously from looking at silver, she began to look more and more like a demon every second.

"Demonstrating why you shouldn't piss me off. Unlike most students from the academy I can create a resonance with my own soul, shall I show you?" she glared at Clyde with a grin as he began to back way slowly from the demonic woman.

"Jet rifle!" she said as silver rush towards Clyde.

"you think you scare me!" Clyde yelled as he back his fist reading for a major blow, silver was fast though and was found right in front of him.

"Impacted!" there was a massive shock wave as silver kicked Clyde in the chest. Clyde begins to lean forwards and spit up blood, that would attack would kill a normal person but he isn't normal.

"Reaper spiral!" silver jumped up vertically and spun around as she was a propeller in a helicopter right under Clyde. His head began to slide as his body began to disappear leaving nothing but a kishin soul.

"One down, one to go. Come one Luca we have a kishin bitch to slaughter,"

"let's go, after this kishin soul," Luca's blade transform into his upper body as he grabbed the soul and swallow it hole then transform back into a blade. use if this thig fails. y pisseda is them. silver cks binbg

On the front of the train the sexually attractive kishin know a bonnie is attaching some sort of device to the dashboard.

"There it's complete, know I can go get my sweet heart Clyde and get the hell out of here. I really hope he saved me a soul from those brats, I wonder how mangled their bodies are right now? WAHAHAH!" she said as she laugh manically at the thought until hear a loud crashing sound following the door to the front of the train flew out the window. Bonnie looked back to see the two students, silver and Luca, were standing right at the frame looking both weak and furious.

"You're alive! What did you do to my Clyde!" she asked in frustrated and worried at the same time.

"Oh you mean that ass hat, let's just say he really shouldn't have lost his head," silver said with a grin.

"Really you going to go there," Luca said with an annoyance in his voice.

"What too soon?" asked silver.

"ENOUGH! HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF MY LOVE YOU BASTARD!" screamed in sorrow and rage to the silver and Luca

"NOW YOU WILL KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF DEATH!" bonnie declared as she began to change her aperients. She grew to about half the size of Clyde in muscle while keeping her sweeping elegance which even in rage was still stunning, but her face looked like a demon with razor sharp teeth and glowing red eyes.

"Holy shit!" said silver in a surprised but worried voice as she began to shiver from looking into her demonic eye. _**What is this feeling am I getting? Is this fear, why am I feeling this now?**_

"Scared are we? Well I can fix that. See you in hell!" she said in a demonic voice followed by pulling out a full sized tommy gun and swung it toward silver and Luca.

"SILVER DODGE NOW!" screamed Luca. Silver snapped out of her trance and jumped behind a seat as wave after wave of bullets start to fire; however Silver wasn't fast enough and got shot in the shoulder.

"AAAAAAH!" silver cries out in pain as she puts pressure on the wound, blood began to over flow and drips out of her hand. Bullets continue to fire as if it was endless, there were bullet holes ever where in the room.

"Silver! Are you okay?!" asked Luca in concern.

"Yeah in fine, it will take more than a bullet to slow me down. Her tommy gun will be a problem though," said silver as she poked her head out to see what is happening but force to put her head down to prevent the bullet from hitting her.

"Come on little girl, poke you head out for me, I'll put a bullet between your eyes. HAHAHAHA!" bonnie said in delight that she didn't notice the gun began to turn pink and smoke began to come out from the sides. The gun stop firing and there was nothing but silent for a moment.

"NO! GOD DAME IT!" she bawled in frustration as she slams the Tommy gun to the ground.

"Perfect! Your mine now bastard!" Silver boasted as she jumped over the seat and rushed her way toward bonnie, but was stop to see bonnie pulled two 90 millimeter pistol and started to firing again. Silver deflected each bullet with luca in one hand and the other covering up the bullet hole, it was almost as if can since where the bullets are going to hit.

"how many guns do you have?" asked silver as she contius to deflect the bullets. After a good five minutes of firing, Bonnie has finally ran out of bullets in her double pistols.

"crap!" bonnie said in torment.

"your mine now bitch," Without a moment to waste silver charge right at bonnie.

"Double missile!" she yelled as she thrusted Luca to the ground, lifted herself horizontally, and aimed her to feet at bonnie.

"Impact!" her feet merged into Bonnies face, knocking so teeth out in the process. Bonnie went flying into the conductors chair were she lays sitting perfectly on it.

"You see bonnie, I'm not the one going to hell here. My time isn't up, but yours is. Ready Luca," she asks.

"I was always ready," Luca replied to silver. That same white ora appeared again but this time with a little bit of black intertwining each other. Luca's katana began to change colors from a silver blade to illuminating black with the dragon engraving highlighting itself into gold.

"n-no! Stay back! I'm warning you!" said Bonnie as she gazed in horror for she knew this was the end.

"Think twice; this is the power of the legendary skill of the katana. Black lotus dragon!" both silver and Luca said in harmony. Silver began to slash black like blades of energy at bonnie who was too weak to move, a total of nine black energy slashed have made contact with her

"Impact!" the final slash in a form of a dragon made contact to make in total of ten; Bonnie's body began to split apart and became a kishin soul.

"We did it, thank god it's over," Luca panted

"To think we would lose to these two losers," silver replied. Throughout the entire cart there was nothing but silent except for a faint beeping sound.

"I'm a curious though, where is that beeping coming from?" ask Luca.

"What beeping. Wait I hear it know, it sounds like its coming from the dashboard," silver said as she walked over to the front of the room while snagging the kishin soul. Both silver's and luck's eyes widen once they found what the beeping was, it a bomb.

"SILVER RUN TO THE BACK NOW!" Luca order. Silver sprinted like lightning to the back of the train, kick the door, and leaped out. The two of them landed onto the ground, the looked up and saw the train riding out of control off the tracks. Then it began to ride itself right off a cliff, the train vanish. Silver and Luca looked over the edge to see the train land into a village and explode.

"…" the both looked at each other shocked for what they have just done. After a long pause the stared to laugh.

"Well we better get back to death and tell him what's up come on silver lets go."

"Umhm."

"What."

"Well, these legs aren't going to carry themselves yah know. Chop, chop."

"Huuuuu, fine get on." Luca said with an annoyed look as he turns around to let silver get on his back, she hopes on and they both walk into the sunset.

Silver and Luca were both found in the death room tell lord death about the mission the next day. "So what I'm getting here is that your mission was a success, but you blew up an entire village in the process," said lord death.

"Yes sir," both students said in a depressed manner.

"Well congratulation on a job well done and a week of detention for you as well," said lord death.

"But tha-" silver began to protest but was stopped by Luca.

"That's reasonable, were sorry lord death," Luca said in an apologetic manner

"It alright, the town suffered no casualties so that's good, but this should never happen again for if it does you both will be expelled. Am I clear?" ask lord death.

"Yes lord death." The students

"Good, now get back to class and keep up the good work." Lord death said as silver and Luca left the room and headed straight to class. As they walked into the room they notice something was off, everyone was staring at them.

"Hey isn't those two that blew up that one place," one student said to another.

"Yeah, those two are crazy," said another student

"Hey silver is it me or is everyone talking about us now?" ask Luca

"Heh, well it's about time someone notice our awesomeness," silver said

"Oh great another student here is stealing the spotlight! Don't they know I'm the big star around here! Where is the closes town from here, I'm going to blow it up to our top them," said a blued haired kid with an angry look on his face.

"Looks like we made black star jealous," said Luca

"Serves the little basters right, nothing going to ruin today that's for dame sure," boasted silver. Luca grinned at the statement until was interrupted by something.___**What's that…feeling, it feels like some is calling me.**_ He looked at the far end of the classroom where a book shelf was and on that shelf is an ordinary bottle.___**Its might be my imagination, Oh well.**_ He turned to silver to see her messing with black star. But that regular bottle on the bookshelf was not so regular at all, the moment Luca turned his head way from the bottle it shook and whispered. _**Lucaaa.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The white assassin makes her mark! The shogun is unleashed?

Silence, the only thing you can naturally hear at night besides the occasional chirpings of a cricket, just udder silence. There is a small village in the night with nothing but an illuminated light from the smiling moon and his blood dripping from his mouth, silence was all that the night can offer until now. On the streets of this village you can hear the sound of foots steps clicking on the ground it was a tall, bulky man wearing the traditional silver samurai outfit with a black mask. After a couple of more passes the samurai stopped in his tracks and began to pull out a katana from the side of sheath, he raised it up for the blade to shine from the moon.

"Soul reaper," said the masked samurai as the katana began to glow crimson red along with all of the windows in the village. All of a sudden blue orbs of light began to pop from the windows, chimneys and doors throughout the town, all of them are going were heading straight towards the black ninja. He removes his metal mask and open his mouth wide, all of the blue orb came floating into his mouth. The mysteries ninja was not alone for tonight, from the roof tops there were two black shadowy figures staring at the man.

"Is that the target?" said one of the figures that were taller than the other and sounded like a man.

"That getup and his ability match the description from the mission report," said the other shadow that was shorter than the first and had a woman's voice.

"Either way we need to take him out. Are you ready Bela?" said the tall black figure he began to transform into a large blade that made a long and wide arch.

"You should know me by know, I'm always ready," said the female figure as she hold the blade in one hand getting ready to kill her victim.

"Viper strike!" Bela says as she lunges towards the samurai. She moved as fast as lighting, it would be impossible to detect. As she gets inches closer to the victim the samurai lift up is sword and counter Bela's attack. With her quick whites she bounced of the sword and backed flip way from the kishin.

"This guy is fast, it's too bad that I'm faster," she said as she got to another pose. The moon light finally reviled Bela's her radiant white skin and reflected her midnight black hair. She was wearing a white sleeveless vest and a short skirt with black outlines exposed her stomach, white gloves with black outlines as well, and black shorts with black gothic boot to match.

"Don't get to cocky, remember that we still need to kill this bastard," said the knight that was in Bela's hand. Do to the moon light; it reveals that it was a tonfa blade with an ivory handled close to the bottom with a ruby on the end. The blade looks to be made of silver with the tip of the blade comes down to a sliver making it look extremely sharp to the naked eye.

"Your right, he looks stronger than the other 47 kishins we fought before. It's strange thought this one is different, just by looking at his soul he is defiantly more corrupt the others," Bela explained to her blade.

"Even though I been your partner for over a year know and I still don't understand how your able to see other people's soul," the tonfa said to Bela.

"How many times do I have explain this to you Sairento, I swear you never pay attention to a single word I say. meister with a strong enough soul can see other souls, to explain this a lot better it's like looking through a lens that allows meister to see there soul and sometimes there personality," explained Bela to here weapon Sairento.

"I guess I understand, frankly I just want to eat his dame soul so let's finish this of," said Sairento.

"Right, let's do this," Bela responded to her blade as she made another pose, she spread her legs out vertically will holding the blade sharp edge backward. The samurai on the other side of Bela raised the sword over his head with both hand and spread his legs out horizontally; it was a stair down waiting for which opponent to strike first. After a few seconds of silent Bela came lunging at the ninja in a blink of an eye, it was as if she was gliding on air.

"Crain sweep," she said as she twirled the blade downward. As Bela was five inches away from the samurai, she then slashes her arm outwards trying to slit his throw. The attack was blocked by the sword again and was at a standstill with both combatants struggling to maintain their stance, seeing which one will give out. The samurai bounce backward to gain ground from Bela and recover.

"What's happening to him? Looks like he's getting weaker," said Sair looking for answers from Bela.

"That's strange. He's soul, its collapsing from the inside. The question is why?" ask Bela.

"Need spools," the samurai said in an inhaling dying voice. He stuck his sword out and it began to glow black.

"Soul harvest," the heavy armored kishin said following with massive shock wave came bursting out; all the souls from the village that black he killed all came rushing at the him. The samurai pulled down his mask, open his mouth, and inhaled all the souls at once.

"The hell is happening Bela?" Sair ask

"It's impossible. His soul, it's growing back to its original form by using the other souls. We need to stop him fast," Bela said as her lung at the samurai once more, but this time when she was two feet way she jumped up and dive right at him.

"Falcon strike!" she yelled as came crashing down at the samurai. He just barley dodge it but in the process interrupted his feast. As she hits the ground, she bounce strait at him one last time. The ninja didn't expect this kind of attack so he took the blow from the stomach.

"in the name of lord death, your soul is mine know," Bela tried to slide the tonfa up the kishin stomach to the neck, but sadly was stopped by the samurai for he grabbed her arm.

"He-hey let go of me!" she said as she squirmed trying to escape from the clutches of the ninja, the ninja didn't let go.

"Find then I'll make you let go. Soul spike!" Bela said as she raised her hand right hand and places it on his heart; electricity came flowing from her arm, to her hand, and on to the ninja which in turn cause him to let go.

"HHAAAAAAAA!" the kishin said in pain as he dropped his sword and wallowed in pain, so he collapse onto the floor and imploded. There were no remains except for his kishin soul that remained floating.

"Well I see that took longer than usual but hey at least I can eat his soul know, 18 souls in total," Sairento said as he transform into a human. Sairento was wearing chain mail chest plate with a black sleeveless ninja shirt and pants with red outlines; to complement the clothes he had black short hair and sea blue eyes. Sair walked over to the soul, picked it up and started to eat it as if it was an apple.

"I guess but there was something off about this one unlike the other, looks like I'll ask head master Ronin about this once we get back to the academy," said Bela as she began to walk over to the mask that fell from the samurais armor and picked it up.

"Let's ask him tomorrow. For now let's head home, I'm beat," said Sairento as he finished the soul and licked his fingers afterwards.

"I guess you're right, I'm exhausted as well . I think I'll take a nice hot bath before bed, would you care to help me out with that Sair?" Bela said as she began to lock eyes with Sair

"Indeed I would my love," said the weapon as he began to lean in for a kiss. Bela did the same, before long they were engaged in a passions kiss that seems like it will last for the entire night.

It was morning and the laughing sun begins to wake up from his slumber. The suns radiant light cast pone a building that looks like a palace that an emperor would live in with five floors of beauty and awesomeness. From the very top floor is where the two students' Bela and Sairento are located, talking to man with a red and gold Japanese helmet with a blue dress shirt and black pants with dress shoes to match.

"So you finally you different the silver samurai and retrieve the mask as well, I'm impressed with your work. No ordinary student have been able to take on a mission of this caliber excepted for you two, if you keep going at this rate you will make Sairento into the next death weapon in no time," said the man with the samurai helmet.

"Thanks head master Ronin that means a lot coming from you, all though there was something odd about that mission," said Bela

"Oh and what was so odd about it Bela?" ask head master Ronin

"Well this kishin soul…it was imploding from the side. This nothing like the other kishins that we fought in the past so I was wondering if you can give uses some information about it?" ask Bela as she hopping to understand what happen last night a little bit better.

"Well you see kishin are formed from eating human soul allowing them to become mad with hunger for more power, but there are the rare ones that need the souls to survive. A better way to explain it is that the human soul is a temper life support for the kishin, it will help them live yes but not for long," Ronin explain to the meister who is amazed at his new found information and weapon who just doesn't care at all.

"I see, can this effect humans as well?" Bela ask Ronin

"not quite but there are rumors of a powerful kishin warlord that can make this ad normality happen to humans, if the rumors are true then the samurai had a very unfortunate encounter with this kishin," said Ronin as he walked towards the window to look at the view of japan.

"Do you know who this powerful kishin Ronin," asked Sairento out of curiosity.

"Indeed I do, his name is Attila the Hun. This kishin is very powerful and dangerous, no ordinary student can take this monster down," replied Ronin

"Well we aren't ordinary students, we can take this kishin down in a snap right Bela," said Sair to his meister

"Right," she responded.

"are you sure, many meisters and weapons have lost their lives fighting Attila the Hun and some come back majorly injured," Ronin warned Bela and Sairento

"We made it this far into the game we should at least try before giving up," Bela tried to convince the head master to letting them go on this mission.

"And you are sure about this, once you take this mission I will not help you at the slightest," said Ronin to the meister.

"Leave it to use head master Ronin, we will defeat Attila the Hun and regain more peace back to japan," Bela reinsured Ronin.

"Very well, I give you full authorization to take part on this mission," announce Ronin

"Thank you head master we will not fail you," both students said as they got on their knees and bowed their heads to Ronin.

"I give you the best of luck. Now go forth and defeat Attila!" Ronin declared in a high and mighty tone. The two students left the chamber of their head master and went to go face the danger the is before them. Ronin walks back into the room and stand in front of a mirror and began to wright numbers on it

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on deaths door," after writing those number the sound of a phone began to ring followed by a rippling effect on the mirror, with a brief flash of light lord death shows on the mirror.

"Hey hey, whaaats uuup. Good to see you again Ronin, it has been a very long time. How have you been," said Lord Death in his goofy but amusing.

"I'm doing find lord death; it's great to see you to. How are things at the academy?" ask Ronin.

"Good good everything is fine here, just things are getting very interesting, and what about you?"

"well that's why I called you lord death, I would like to request a transfer for my two best students, Bela Blasher and Sairento Blade, to be students at the D.W.M.A." boasted Ronin

"Interesting, but why request such a thing?" ask lord death out of confusion

"Well I feel like its high time they should go to a school that can meet the same level there at right now. Trust me lord Death it is worth considering them at your school."

"Very well, I will have my son Death the kid to come inspect them and see if there are worthy. He will be there in about a 5 hours from now."

"Perfect that's plenty of time, thank you my lord." Ronin said as he bowed his head in front of the mirror.

"You do realize there is no need to be that graceful to me old friend, but yes any time. Bye bye," said lord death as the mirror reverted back to its old self again. Ronin stood strait up and turn his back against the mirror and reach into his pockets. He pulled out a cigarette, a lighter, and started to smoke.

"I know there ready for this, will they except it is a whole different problem," Ronin said as a puff of smoke came out of his mouth.

Silence and beauty, to very important aspects japan offers with its grassy plains along with gentle wind as Bela and her weapon walked through the plains.

"UUUUUUHHH! Are we even there yet!" said Sairento as the continue to walk through the walk on the grassy fields with his meister.

"Will you stop complaining, were almost there just be," said the Bela in an annoyed way as she continues to walk along with Sairento.

"You said that about five hours ago! Face it were lost," said Sairento out of frustration and anger.

"Look were not lost it just takes a while okay, besides it not to mush farther. The description of the mission states that there main base will be close to the edge to japan, I mean we are almost there Sairento," Bela said as she looks down at a map in her right hand.

"See Sair were almost there, if you want I will be more than happy to carry you in your weapon form,"

"No no, its fine, let's just hurry up and get going so we can go home."

"Relax sweet heart we are… actually we have arrived." Bela said as she pointed at the distance, there was multiple tents and huts all gathered around in a cluster to make it look like a small town.

"Well it's about time! Let's go kick Attila's ass!" Sairento said as he began to stomp towards the small village of tents.

"Hold on a minute Sair we can't just go in without a plan," Bela said as she successful stop her lover from getting killed.

"Your right what do you have in mind," said the weapon to his beloved meister.

"we wait till night fall so we can sneak into camp and kill the guards, after all the enemy's in the are eliminated we can got to the main target and take him out," explained Bela

"I don't think it will be that simple when it comes to killing the big man but I can follow with the rest of the plan,"

"Great now that we have a plan of action let's wait till night fall then we will strike. looks like when have about a couple of hours before night fall so we can rest for now so we can have a chance to take them out with ease."

"Sounds like a plan to me, I'll set up a temporary camp while you can keep look out on enemy territory."

Night falls down on the academy in japan for the laughing moon once again shown its face to the public. The light of the palace like stricter lit up like a Christmas tree for the guess that just arrive to the front door of the academy with a red carpet to make the greeting even more special. He sports a standard black suit with white rectangles. The rectangles are placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical. There came a thin teenaged young man wearing a black long sleeve suit with at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the suit, and four small rectangles run along the front of it as well. His undershirt is a formal white dress shirt with a metallic skull rests under his collar with looks more like a tie. He also sports black hair with white stripes along the left side of his hairline, along with unnatural yellow eyes. This stranger walked into the academy and was greeted by the head master and his services which were bowing down in honor to the guess and the head master.

"Welcome, son of lord death, to my academy of the rising sun," said the head master Ronin to the young man dressed in black.

"There is no need to be formal now head master Ronin, you can call me death the kid or kid for short," said lord deaths son.

"If you insist lord kid, if you can please follow me," Ronin insisted as they walked down the long and narrow hallway. The walls where white as pearls with bright red pillar that were evenly spaced in a symmetric fashion, The guest of honor was quite amazed with stauncher that you can see tine sparkles form in his yellow eyes.

"I must say you know how to keep this academy applying to eyes, it's as amazing as the academy in death city," said death the kid in astonishment as they kept walking down the hall.

"If you think this is amazing wait till we get to the main lobby," said the head master which made kids even more overwhelmed. After a couple more steps they finally got to the entrants to the main lobby. This lobby contain a fountain which looks to be made out of marble with jade stone surrounding the base and the crown of structure, the fountain contain 6 of lord deaths mask engraved evenly along the base, and finally to make this structure even more beautify was crystal clear water shooting out of the fountain. Lobby was also spectacular the red carpet overlapping the black carbon marble flooring and the spring, benches evenly spaced way from the fountain so people can admire the room, and to top it all off there were two stairs at the very end of the lobby also made of black carbon marble with the same red carpet covering it but just barely. The stairs made a little arch to another hallway leading up and just below it is a two way door with a sigh above it that read "head master's chambers."

"Look at this exquisite symmetry, I must say this is most definably the best academy I have ever seen by far," death the kid said with incredulity.

" good to now that the son of lord death is approve of this foundation that I made, now if you follow me to my door," said Ronin as he leads kid to the other of the room were the entrants to the chamber.

"Not to be dough full but isn't your room on the top floor," asked kid

"it is but I have a short cut," said the head master as pulled out a key with the deaths face on the top, place it in the key hole that was in the middle of the two doors and twisted the key and light began to aluminate for a brief moment in the crakes. Ronin open the door which lead them to the his room.

"I must say that is quite amazing, but let's get back to the reason why in here. I was informed by my father that you have student that are ready to come to the D.W.M.A. because of their advancements education here," said kid reassuring the informant that he got from his father were true.

"Yes that is why you are here," said Ronin

"So tell me, where are they now?"

"I sent them on a mission; I feel like that it would be better if you see them in action,"

"Fair enough, I can accept that. So where are you now?"

"How about we find out," said Ronin as he walked over to his desk and pick up a remote control and pointed it at the ceiling. A giant mirror that covered the entire wall came out from the celling with a control panel in the shape of a piece of paper as an attachment, Ronin walked the paper like panel with a bamboo paint brush and began writing .

"Well this is a very interesting concept you have going on, very original from the other ones I have seen, care to explain on how you mirror works?" ask kid

"you see kid, with this mirror the control panel is a like one of those digital art tablets that I see people using now lately, to see what I want I can either write or I can draw the name of the person or object and it will show it to me where it is and what it looks like," Ronin explain to lord death's son. Ronin began to write Sairento and Bela 's name on the panel, one he was finished the mirror began to light up like the other mirror and displayed the two students sneaking along the walls that surrounds the hut village.

"There they are," said Ronin

"I see there the silent killers, may I ask what was the objective of the mission so I can have a better understanding of what they're doing?" ask kid

"They were sent to assassinate Attila the Hun, the leader of the Huns clan," said Ronin before the room was dead silent for a couple of minutes.

"giving them this mission was a horrible mistake that you made on you part, you are ware that not even are 3 star meisters can't take him down and most don't live to about it. They will die," kid said to break the silent.

"I told them the risk on taking this mission, but they were persistent, so I gave them the mission," explained the head master as turned around to face death the kid.

"You must give these students a lot of faith to give this task,"

"I do, that's why I called your father for the arrangement because I know they won't fail me."

"Let's just hope you right, otherwise all you faith would be for nothing."

"They will successes, and they will become greatest weapon and meister pair in the D.W.M.A." Ronin said as he turned back to the mirror and watch the two students began there mission.

"Okay the coast is clear," Bela whispers to Sair who is in weapon form in Bela's back.

"For a gang of criminals they sure do have low security," said Sairento from Bela's back

"Ether way we should keep is guard up, for all we now this might be a trap for unwanted guess like you, "said the white ninja as she claimed up the wall with elegance and grace. Once the hit the top of the wall they hide behind a couple of crates and barrels full of ammunition and weapons. There where to guards facing their backs against the crates, completely unware of the break in that Bela and Sairento has committed. They were wearing heavy looking armor with sharp jagged spears and lanterns

"I don't get why we have to say guarded here. Nobody has ever got past the wall and nobody can claim up here that easily," said the guard on the left

"Quite! You know dame well that they can hear you and they will report you to Attila about questioning his judgment, do you want to die you fool," said the guard on the right.

"Fine ill shut up about it, but you know I'm right about this positions being useless, "said the annelid guard on the left.

"Great just when I thought things will go smoothly for once," whispered Sairento to his partner

"Where is the fun if it was easy; they don't look that strong so taking them out will be a piece of cake,"

"Then why aren't you doing that."

"Because of their lanterns they have, if they go out the rest of the guards will now something is up. It would be best to just sneak past them and take care of the other lookouts."

"I guess that makes scenes, let's just get going." Said Sairento as they silently slide past them into the hut village.

"Hey did you hear that," said the guard on the right.

"It's just the wind, like I said nobody is stupid enough to come through the top of the wall," said the guard on the right.

"I see you have taught them well on the art of stealth head master Ronin," said kid as he watches the image on the mirror with amusement.

"They are one of our best assassins this school has ever had, I am proud to call them my students," said Ronin as he watch the mirror with Death the kid. Bela continued to become anonymous to the enemy as she slinked to ever corner she could find and fit in. eventually the came across a guard on the top of the hut ready for any intruder to dare show there face.

"Do you think if we kill this one it will become a problem?" ask Sairento

"I don't think so, based on what I have seen they wouldn't notice this one missing until it's too late," answered Bela as she pulled Sair out from her back and jumped to the top of the hut and behind the assassin. Once she was in position Bela put her hand in the enemy's mouth and slit his throat, after that silent death the foe's kishin soul appeared illuminating red.

"Well that was easy," said Bela as she shoved the soul into to the sheave that was on her back.

"I think he was meant to be easy," said Sairento as he was placed back into the sheave.

"What do you mean?"

"Think of it as chess, in the game you always let the pawns go first and I'm betting all my money that he was of many pawns to come."

"you might be right about that, let's find the rest of them so it will be easier on use when it comes to taking down Attila," Bela said as she jumped to the next hut to the next, hunting down the remaining pawns.

"Cleaver move on their part, I must say they definitely know how to handle a situation like this very easily," said kid continuing to watch the show.

"This is nothing, I once found them sneaking through Alcatraz looking for a certain object without being detected," Ronin bragged to kid as he began to pour tea into cups that were on the coffee table.

"Ether way stealth won't help them for long when it comes time to killing the Huns leader," kid said as he picked up the tea and began drinking.

"I'm pretty sure they now that by now, trusty when I say this is just a presentation of what's to come," said Ronin as he began to sip down his tea.

"We will see, this is some good tea you made."

"Thank you; I use jasmine pedals and mint."

"My I have the raspy from you, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, I'll write it down after the evaluation," Ronin said as he and kid took a sip of the tea symitaniusly.

"this should be the last one of the guards in the front half, lets finish him off while we still have the element of surprise," said Sairento as his blade reflect the moon light in the middle of the night.

"right, let's do this," Bela said as rush at high speed to where she look like a blur, once they were mere inches from the target, Bela thrusted Sair into the it's throat and killed him instantly. The kishin soul was transferred in to Bela's sheave like the others.

"So far this mission is becoming a huge success so far, we have gathered up to 17 souls from taking these things out. We have 35 souls now, what luck," Sairento said in glee as they continue to jump from hut to hut.

"I now but it is not over yet we still have more guards up ahead and the big boss himself," said Bela as stop for a moment to scope the area.

"Shall we make a wager?" asked Sairento as he transforms back into his human form.

"What kind of wager?"

"the person who can guess the close to how many souls we get by the end of the night wins, if I win you will do whatever I say without a single argument what so ever for the next two weeks."

"Fine if I win you will have to do my entire chore for the next three weeks."

"Do we have a deal?" said Sairento as he raised his hand to give a hand shake on the agreement.

"It's a deal, I say we get about 40 souls by the end" said Bela as she such her boyfriend's hand.

"Okay then I will guess 48 at most, no take backs," said Sairento in confides. After they were done with the agreement they headed to the main plaza of the village, it was vacant. Bela look around from the shadows to make sure that it was empty; there was nothing but a camp fire and seats around it.

"There appears to be nobody here," assumed Sairento as Bela continued to look around the plaza.

"I'm pretty sure that's what they want use to think, there is no way it's that easy," stated Bela as she jumped down from the roof of the hut and landed behind a barrel. She looked at the environment carefully to make sure it's not a trap. After a while of investigating Bela head towards the fire pit

"Bela please tell me you brought the marshmallows with you?" asked Sairento in a lighthearted tone.

"Is this the time to be thinking of s'mores in a middle of a mission." said the annoyed Bela as the exampled the environment a little closer.

"This doesn't make any scene, why you there a fire if there aren't any guards to siting at it or even watching it?" questioned Bela looking puzzled at the thought.

"Maybe the head honcho called for them and they left it fire for later," Sair answered his girlfriend.

"Maybe, but that might not be the ca-" Bela began to say before being intruded by a hand grabbing her ankle, in a swift motion the was now upside down dangling from her leg by a guard. Then a dozen of guards appeared from the ground with weapons ready to kill, Bela quickly pulled up her skirt so she wasn't exposing anything to her the guards.

"Looks like we found the rest of the cavalry, how are we getting out of this one?" ask Sairento.

"Like we always do, we wing it," answered Bela as she gave one solid blow to the guard's crotch. The guard let go and fell over in pain as Bela landed on the ground and pulled out Sairento. The other guards prepared there weapons, getting ready for the worst but what they don't know is that the worst has already came.

"Look at them thinking they stand a chance, shall we show them the harsh reality?" light hardly asked Sairento.

"We shall," answered Bela got into a defensive stance waiting for the first strike. The men that surrounded them came charging c couple at a time. Three of them with kabanas lunged towards Bela trying to hit her but ended up failing to her fast reflexes. The first man swung at Bela's head, but she manage to bend backwards to avoid contact. The next one swinged diagonally, however Bela stepped to the side and stuck in the throat with a mighty jab with her fingers. The final a man jumped up in the air getting ready to swing downwards, but was stopped by Bela kicking here foot upward sticking him in the balls; he fell backward unconcise due to the pain.

"Alright, who's next?" ask Bela getting pumped up by the minute. In response to the question the archers raised there bow and began to fire at a rapid pass, but Bela was fast enough to pull out Sairento and began to block each arrow. One after another arrows were transformed into little twigs and some into little shrapnel's; Bela dodged every last one of them until they finally ran out of there ammunition.

"Looks like you out of arrows, what will you do now?" asked Bela in a maniacal manor then dash right towards them. The archers were off guard for they were unware of her capability's, but it was too late for in one horizontal swipe she cut them all in two pieces, leaving there souls floating above the ground.

"Well that was very easy, then again getting sliced in half can make every situation easy in combat," sarcastically said Sairento as he transform into his human form and began to devour all the kishin souls.

"You do have a point about the guards though, they were pathetic, makes you wonder what the fight with their leader will be like?" asked Bela in curiosity.

"Who cares, were bad asses, we can literally take on anybody we come across. After I'm done with this soul let's just head up to the Attila the Hun and take him out so we can go home," said Sairento as he gulped down the last couple of souls.

"Fine, we'll go to Attila after your done eating but were going to silently take him out…or at least try to take him out silently," Bela said as she walked over to Sairento waiting for him to get done with his meal. Sairento gobbled the last soul and summoned a loud belch.

"Excuse me," he said in embarrassment

"I would hope so! Come on we have a mission to finish," Bela said in frustration and anger as she jumped on the huts with Sairento tagging along.

Back in the palace like academy the sum of lord death and the head master continues to watch the two students on their mission.

"So what do you think so far kid, do they impress you yet on their skills in combat?" ask Ronin

"Well they are pretty good on the field yes, but that's not the problem at hand," responded death the kid.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well it's kind of hard to explain but I'll try. You see they know how to communicate on the battle field with ease but they need to understand the possibility that they will be outnumbered and out match. The enemy appears to be easy now but like in a game of chess the pawns go first."

"So what you're saying is that they are too cocky for their own good."

"That is exactly what I'm saying, and if they don't figure that out now they will die," after kid's statement there was a brief silent in the room but was intruded by the head masters laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked kid

"At the fact you don't know my students as well as I do, that cockiness they have is what drives them to be this strong. You can send an entire army and the will fight them off because they think they can, even if it might lead them into the face of death," explained Ronin as he face the mirror with a grin.

"For their sake I hope what you said was true," said kid as he look back at the mirror again with a puzzling face, trying to understand how being reckless equal great strength. In the meantime the Bela Sairento was sneaking the way around of a mini fortress which they believe the leader of this kishin tourist group is. The building was about 2 floors tall and isn't guarded as well as the gate.

"Man, for a place that is considering the most dangerous place in japan they really aren't too good at defending themselves," said Sairento in a nonchalant way in his weapon form.

"Well you never know. They got us by surprise when we were in there plaza, in pretty sure they will try to do the same stunt again," said Bela a she look around the wall of the building trying to scope out any targets, it was empty.

"All though you might be right about their security, man there terrible,"

"Should we march right in then?"

"I don't see why not the coast is clear, let's go." Said Bela as she walks into the building, still cautions on what will happen next. The room was painted dark red with black collops with a golden thrown that is able to fit two monster truck in the far end of the building, the room was lit with miniature fire places that were in the wall.

"For a tyrant that is trying to destroy japan he knows how to pimp is place up," said Sairento in amazement.

"Maybe he should be in interior decorating for a living," Bela said in a sarcastic manor

"WHO DARES TREPASS ON ATILA THE HUN'S PROPERTY!?" Said a loud but deep booming voice that echoed around the palace like structure.

"Two students from the D.W.M.A. of japan, show yourself you coward!" Bela shouted back at the anonymous voice.

"INSALENT CHILD, YOU MUST BE BOLD ENOUGH TO ASK THIS OF ME! VERY WELL, BUT THIS WILL BE THE ONLY FACE YOU WILL HAVE LAID YOUR EYES ON!" said the voice as the sound of something falling came from the ceiling. Bela looked up in curiosity only to be shock what it was, she quickly ran to the other side of the room just to get away from the impact. A loud thud came and echoed across the room and a huge puff of smoke came next, but what came out of the was even more great. A tall kishin with a broad silver chest, a leather shirt chainmail covering the sleeves, leather pants with metal padding, pointed iron boots, and a pointed silver cap with white fur surrounding it. His face was grey with white eyes, and as a final touch he had a long black flowing beard and mustache stretching down to his stomach.

"Wow talk about huge," said Sairento in a making tone

"Well you know what they say; the bigger they are the harder they fall," Bela said as she pulled Sairento from her back and got into a fighting stance

" Attila the Hun, in the name of lord death and head master Ronin, you soul is ours!" said the weapon and meister pair in unison before getting ready to stake.

"HAHAHAHAHA! FOOLS! YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO FACE ME! YOU MUST FIRST BEAT MY ELITE WARRIORS!" said Attila as he began to walk to his throne as 5 people that looks stronger and more farce then the other guard wearing to identical with metal knight helmets covering their faces with an iron plated cheats piece and silver boots. then one more came out, The this warrior was bear chested with only a huge scar in the middle of his chest with baggy pants and a black scarf with short black hair.

"NOW MY WARRIORS, SLAY THE TWO ACADEMY STUDENT AND BRING THERE SOULS!" Said the giant with a might voice as his elite minions began to charge at Sairento and Bela. The first to stake were the 5 men by pulling out a wester style pistols and began to fire. Bela dodge to one of the pillars try to seek cover but was denied by the other 5 men long swords came charging and destroyed the pillar. In order to protect themselves from the barrage of bullets Bela decided it would be best to deflect them and head over to the next pillar.

"We can't keep this up for much longer we need to take them out now," said Sairento as the sound of bullets ricocheting off of his blade, before getting intruded by that over weighted maze wielding elite. Bela rolled out of the way just in time again and ran to the other side of the room.

"They have to run out of bullets at some point, right?" Bela asked as she peaked around the pallor to find were the grunts are, but were retracted by even more bullets.

"Did you get a good view?" asked the tonfa blade hoping for same good news.

"I have something even better, a plan," answered Bela with a devilish grin on her face.

"Let me guess it something stupid and cocky isn't it."

"Yep."

"Bring it on," said Sairento as he braces himself for the enviable slicing of their opponents. The sound of gun fire slowly began to less little by little, indicating that there about to reload.

"In the count of three we go," said Bela as she prepares herself for action.

"3," the sound of gunfire dullens.

"2" less bullets came out.

"1" all sounds of gun fire stopped firing.

"GO!" the couple said in unison as Bela jump towards the closes was and bounce off of it to the guns men. Bela gave a swift kick to the first 5 guards on the rights faces, jumped up with a couple of summer salts, and drove down with Sairento with in turn make a hug gash on the other on the other 5 men. The over weighted warrior came charging at the student that are taking care of the identical gun marauders, Bela charge right back at him with her blade in hand. The two began to clash at each other blocking and striking each blow that they give each other, the rate of each swipe begins to grow faster and faster by the second before backing away from one other giving a short time to breath.

"huff-huff…you now for a small guy he can really swing fast," said Bela in exaction

"Yeah, well this suck, but we can't give up just yet; let's just get this over with," said Sairento said as Bela lunges herself at the ninja and vice versa with his maze. Bela parried the heavy blow and was able to slice a silver of the elite face. Bela lunged back at him, but the elite block the blow and as fast as lighting gave a direct blow to Bela's faced. The impact of that blow sending her fling to the ceiling with a mighty crash, making a human size imprint on it. Just like a rose pedal during the fall, Bela begins to fall down to the shirtless ninja to her demise by getting trusted into the wall. After hitting the wall with a mighty thud Bela caught up blood and fell to the floor. She tries to get up on her feet but struggles to do the action. _**I knew I shouldn't have dropped my guard, I'm so carless!**_ Bela said in her mind as she looked up at her enemy standing in front of her with anger and frustration; she manage to get back on her feet but uses her boyfriend as a crutch.

"Hey bell, are you all right? Those last blows deal you in didn't it," Sairento said in a concerning and worried voice.

"Heh, don't worry too much. Ahu- I'll be fine, it's not like a few broken ribs will slow me down. That ass hats will be a big problem, got any ideas babe?" ask Bela hoping for an answer.

"Well I was thinking that we should take care of with mr.6-pack a fast and swift blow, what do you think Bela?"

"Not a bad idea, the best part is I know how to do it. Get ready because this will be a bumpy ride," Bela said as she got back to her fighting stands and narrow her eyes at the brute. _**I got to focus there is no room for error, even though we still have Attila sitting on his ass just watching. Sairento is right about taking out Mr. Shirtless as fast as possible; I know what I must do now, but I don't think it will be enough.**_ Bela said in her mind giving a grin to the end of last sentence she thought up. _**I guess we will never know unless I give it a shot.**_ She thought as her grin turn into a wicked smile.

"cheetah strike!" Bela said as she rushed at the maze wielder in at extreme falsity were all you can see is a bluer, the next thing you can see is her kneeling on one leg on the still giving that smile. Attila looked at what happen in confusion, trying to make out on what she did to his men.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" a scream let out from the spiked haired elite as he began to split in two down the middle in the same direction his scar is, as both half hit the floor then becomes into a kishin soul.

"INSALNT FOOLS! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! NO MATTER I STILL HAVE THE UPPER HAND IN ALL OF THIS! BEHOLD MY" Attila the Hun said as he began to suck in all the kishin souls that are ever so slightly glowing on the floor. As he began to chew the souls and gave it a loud swallow, his eyes glow red and his teeth began to sharpen; he truly became a monster. Bela turned to face the monster that is on the thrown, which in turn gave each other a hard, maniacal stare. In the blink of an eye attire gave a sickening punch in Bela's solar plexus sending her fling to the other side of the room. Bela desperately gets up after hitting the floor but instead caught up some blood. She got one of her knees and covering the pain with her arm riving in pain, trying to remain concha over the pain. _**Damn this guy is smart; I don't think I can beat this ass hat in my condition right now. **_Bela continued to cough up blood. _**God damn it now what do do?! **_She thought clinching her teeth like a vice.

"Bela you know exactly what to do, stop acting like you don't," Sairento said as if he can read bolas thoughts, she looked at her blade in confusion and surprise.

"no Sair, we can't just pull out are trump card; I don't think I can maintain that much strange on my body," said Bela as he continued to look at the warrior in front of them.

"It doesn't look like we have much chosen, besides we made it this far why not finish what we started," Sairento said in a serious tone

"Heh, when did you start caring about are job?" ask Bela in a sarcastic voice

"I have always been like this way it's just that I choose not to care, now are you ready for to finish this ass hat or what," said Sairento with enthusiasm to Bela

"Why the hell not, let's does this," Bela said in excitement as she raised Sairento at her eye level and began to glow.

"Let's go! soul resonance!" the weapon an meister pair said in unison as Sairento to shine bright with radiant light, the ruby glowed with the blade into a garnet color, and grew twice its size.

"This is the legendary super skill of the tonfa blade meister, waru shogun!" Bela shouted as she when back to her signicher stance and began to charge her soul for the next attack.

"YOU THINK THAT WILL STOP ME! HOW ABOUT YOU TRY TAKING ME ON WITH MY SWORD AS WELL!" Said Attila as he lifted his thrown and pulled out a gigantic cleaver which was 2 xs longer then he was. They two lock eyes with determination and anticipation to the point where you can almost see the electricity coming out of their eyes. The tension between them grew as the room began to grow silent until a big chunk of the roof fell and broke the pressure, the two of them rush at each other and the fight was on. As there blades began to clash into one another transparent shock wave began to form for very clash they make with each blow. Back in the academy, the head master and death the kid watching the fight going on with anxiety.

"I think they might have a chance to win if they keep going at this rate," said death the kid, sitting at the edge of his set.

"What did I tell you about underestimating them, I have to admit though this fight is very intense but exiting to watch," Ronin says as he continues to watch the symphony of blades clashing on one another. Each second they continued to fight the faster each one get to the point it looks like blurs and the shock wave grow larger and wider, making the building began to crack and crumble little by little. After a couple of minutes of giving each other and on slot of blows, they both charge up for one attack as an attempt to finish the other person off. there blades began to glow brighter as they charge and once they finish charging they swung there blades at each other they collided, the outcome was devastating and lead to both Attila and Bela to get knock back to one end of the room.

"IT WOULD SEEM THAT WE ARE AT IN IMPASSE!" Attila said huffing in exhaustion as he wipes the sweat of his face.

"huff-huff…I would agree with you, except for the fact that I only used half of my ability," Bela stated in exhaustion as well but barley broke a single drop of sweat.

"WHAT!?"Attila said in shock his eyes widen in fear.

"Don't look to sup rice, after all we are the best student in the academy," boasted Sairento as his blade shines even so bright.

"I suggest that you don't blink for this next attack or you might just miss it, "said Bela as she charged up for another attack.

"Magnolia laceration!" said both students in unison as the moved faster than speed of light to the monsters giant with a blade the same size as it. As soon as Bela came about 2 inches way from Attila she made a furious swipe and cut him into two pieces.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the might Attila the Hun yelled in agony as he converted himself into a red kishin soul. Sairento saw the soul and transformed back into a human to eat it.

"Well that was a bit of a work out but at least we killed him," said Bela as she leaned up against the wall in exaction and to release herself from the pain.

"and that soul wasn't that bad, and what makes this even better is that its area is the fact that I won are bet," said Sairento after swallowing the kishin soul.

"What!?" said Bela in shock and sorrow.

"Yep are agreement was that who was ever closes to the right number of souls that I eat wins, you said 40 and I said 47."

"And what was the number."

"46, I am good at my guessing. Maybe I should go into gambling."

"GOD DAMNS IT I WAS SO CLOSE!"

"Better luck next time now I believe there is a servant someone that has to do what I say for the two weeks." Sairento said with a snicker of mischief.

"Fine but first can you carry me home first I am having difficulty walking as is right now," the white ninja said in defeat and exaction.

"Okay but after your all healed up you will hold up you end of the bargain, deal," Sairento said as he hunch his back for Bela to get on.

"Deal," said Bela as she collapse on her boyfriend's back and fell to a genital fell asleep as Sairento carried her home.

" well that was a very eventful fight in my career of working at this academy, won't you agree kid," said head master Ronin said as he got up from his set and went to his private fridge for a drink for himself and death the kid.

"that was indeed fascinating to watch, I have to admit that those two really make a good pair," said kid as he got up and walked up to Ronin for his drink, it was a red bottle with the words death cola and the image of deaths mask was on it.

"So death the kid do you think it would be possible for you to transfer both Sairento and Bela to the D.W.M.A." Ronin ask as he poured some wine into a glass while kid takes one large chugging his cola before answering.

"well look at the circumstance and the way they are in combat, the odd of them getting in is really high; ill make sure my father gives you an answer first thing in the morning to confirm of their transfer," said kid as he continue to drink his soda.

"I am glad to hear that. Thank you so much for coming here lord death son to my academy," head master Ronin said as he bowed his head in respect.

"There is no need to be so modest for it was my father who told me to come here in the first place. Speaking of which I should head back to the D.W.M.A. and give my report to him," said death the kid as he started to head to the exit. As soon as he left, Ronin was left alone with nothing but the of the ice hitting agenst the glass of his drink.

"I wunder how those two will take the news? I hopw they take it well," said Ronin as he took one last sip of his wine before he went to his desk to do his paper work.

It was the beging of a new day for the threat that pleage japan was finally no more and the two heros… weren't really appresated for there actions " well this is a drag all that hard work and no repect I new we would get nothing out of it" said Sairento as he rest his chin on his crossed arm in frustration.

"well at least japan is one step closer to being safe… but they could at least give use something for are hard work," said bela as she looked at the choke board out of boredom.

"can I have Bela Blasher and Sairento Blade report to the head master office, bela blasher and Sairento Blade!" the speaker from the far corner of the room screech. The two students looked at eachother in confusion woundering what the head master has instore for them. About 10 minutes later they went into the head masters room to see what is on his mind.

"you wanted to see use head master Ronin?" asked bela waiting for an answer.

"yes, its about your last mission," Ronin answered to the white ninja girl who was anchus to hear what he has to say.

" I want you two to know that what happen that night was very noble of you guys to do for 1 star meister, there for what I have to say will definitely change your lives because of what you two did," Ronin began as he got up from his desk and walked up to the students with one little thin book in each hand and a piece of paper hanging out of them. They were passports and a letter in them as Ronin he handed it to them.

"passports? I have a feeling we are going some were," said Sairento as he looked at his passport in curiosity at the possablitys of where they might be going while bela opened the letter. the paper inside looked old with little cuts and trims on the sides but that didn't stop her from reading it.

"what does it say bela?" asked Sairento in anticipation. Instead of answering him she gave a shock expretion like someone winning the lottery for the first time. She slowly looked up to face the head master as if she was going to say something but couldent get the words to come out. Out of courasity Sairento looked at the letter and began to read it and he was just as shocked as bela but had the determination to speak.

"I cant believe it…we got exepted into Death Weapon Meister Academy! I cant believe it but I am seeing it right in front of me right now! How is this possible?" asked Sairento as he look up at Ronin awating for an answer.

"Well I had a talk with lord death himself and he sent his child to watch your performant on the mission. He was pleased and told his father to let the two of you in there academy, I must stay I was very astonished myself at the outcome of your events," Ronin explain the situation to the baffled students slowly understanding the situation in front of them. The meister pair looked at each other in excitement and began to hug one other with happiness.

"Oh this so exists," said Bela as she retracted from her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss.

"We need to start packing for are trip. Will we have our own dorm or should we get an apartment? I wonder what the academy there is like. Oh my god I can't wait," Bela began to ramble in anticipation before was stopped by Sairento putting his hand over her mouth trying to prevent her from hyperventilating.

"What she means to say is thank you head master we truly appreciated it," Sairento said in his sensuality while Bela just nodded her head in agreement.

"There is no need for that, you have earned it, now that is being said you are dissent from school grounds today and should go home to pack for you flight tomorrow. The rest of the details will be in letter," Ronin said as he went back to his desk to continue to do his paperwork.

"Thank you head master Ronin for giving us so much over the past years," said the two ninja students as the bowed there head for a good few seconds before walking out the door leaving Ronin in his office once more alone with only his thoughts to occupy him.

It was morning time in the death city, the sun began to laugh and the two students walked up to the base of the stairway to the building. "This is so amazing oh I can wait to get up those stairs," said Bela in amazement.

"You it's it great if you're into clime a god damn mountain every day. Well at least death was kind enough to give an apartment room close to the school," said Sairento as he put his hand on Bela's shoulder looking up at the stairs.

"I have a good feeling about this plac-," before Bela was able to complete that sentence there was a huge explosion at the top of the mountain like stairs. They both looked at each other and then ran top the explosion. Once they got to the top all they could see was a guy with a black jacket with swords for hands on the ground with a girl wearing a black cloak with a white shirt holding a katana, both out of breath and injured.


	5. Chapter 4

A fight to remember. Two swords are better the one?

It was a clam and cool night in death city. The moon laugh in its usual sinister way, and the street lamps glow a very unnerving tone; it was one of the perks for living in death city. Normally at late nights like these people would be at home sleep, except for Vexis who usually rides is motorcycle to his sister's house for dinner because he didn't feel like cooking for himself. As he pulled up to his Maka's apartment he was greeted with Soul flying out the window face first into the pavement.

"Let me guess you did something Maka didn't like and she kick you out the window," said Vexis as he hopped out of his bike to pick soul up.

"Yah," said soul in pain as he was being cared but Vexis to the door.

"Hey Vexis, how did you put up with her when you two lived together?" asked the injured weapon as the reach the flat.

"Who said we got along when we were little," Vexis said with an annoyed expression on his face. He ranged the door bell and was faced with a very angry and annoyed Maka who looked like she was ready to kill anyone at this point.

"I believe this weapon is yours," said Vexis as he presented soul on his left shoulder

"Sadly yes, just bring him to the coach and I'll get dinner ready," Maka said as she pointed at the couch to direct Vexis on where to go.

"You know at this point in afraid to ask on what he did this time," said Vexis as he rested soul on the coach.

"He just goes into the cake I was saving from the bakery this evening,"

"Yep that will do it, you never mess with a girl and her cake no matter how tempting it really is," said Vexis in a very playful tone

"So what did you make this time because in am starving right now?" asked Maka's brother as he walked over to the table were the plates were already set up.

"We are having chicken alfredo."

"Sweet, it has been a long time scene I had that."

"Yah I just found a recipe for it, it might not be mom's recipe but I think I came close."

"Who cares I'm just ready to eat now, it has been a very long day."

"It will be ready in a second Vexis, just drag soul to the table if he is still knocked out."

"Alright, come on soul we have pasta to eat," said Vexis as he cared soul once more to the table. After soul woke up at the table and dinner was being place on the plates, they began to dig in to Maka's cooking. The Alfredo was beyond amazing as the hot chicken and chees melted and danced around  
Vexis's mouth.

"Hole crap this is so damn good, not as good as moms but close enough," said Vexis after devouring his plate.

"Thanks, so how was school for you Vexis?" asked Maka as she and soul continued to eat.

"Well things went pretty smooth for the most part, everyone in the halls looked at me like in some kind of hero because I took on that mission very one thought was too hard, well except for black star he was more pissed then praiseful."

"well that's black star for yah, always wanting to be in the spotlight then being a background character," said soul as he eat the last piece of his chicken.

"So what about you guys, what have you two been doing lately?" asked Vexis folding his arms together and laying his chin on them. Both Maka and soul looked at each other with humiliation, and then they looked at the ground

"We have to take extra lessons today after dinner, and if we don't we will get expelled" said Maka in descries unwilling to look up at Vexis. After hearing those words came out of Maka's mouth, Vexis began to laugh so hard he fell backwards in his chair. He came crashing with a loud thud but continued to laugh, however he stop laughing when he saw Maka holding the same book she its almost every guy that pisses her off. Vexis need to think of something fast or his brain will be more scrambled the soul

"hold up a sec Maka, I thought it was funny that you of all people, the one that does all of her school work and studies every day, would have to take extra less-," Vexis tried to explain himself but was interrupted by one of Maka's signature Maka chops. After a couple hours of rough housing, Vexis decided to head back to his apartment to end this long day. His lived on the third floor with a balcony close to a little restaurant called The Death Bucks café, other than that his apartment is kind of far from school and Maka's apartment. About a couple of minutes of driving he pulled up to his apartment, parked his biked, and head to his room

"Home sweet home," Vexis said as he open his door into a black room, except for two glowing green eyes illuminating from the darkness along with the sound of chewing. Vexis turned on the light and saw a black haired emo kid with cat ears and tail, he was also wearing a gray turtle neck long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. This mysteries kid looked at Vexis in surprise as he stopped chewing what appears to be a sandwich with a can of Death Cola, Vexis on the other hand was looked more annoyed then shocked that there's a cat like person is in his apartment eating a sandwich and drinking soda.

"Oh hey Vexis, your home early," said the cat person continued to eat his sandwich.

"You know what I find annoying terry, that fact that every time I come home I see you sitting there eating my sandwich and drinking my soda," said Vexis in a rather pissed off tone to the cat.

"Hey it's not my fault that you leave your sandwich in my reach," said terry as he continued to eat. Vexis smacked his for head out of frustration as he walked into his small kitchen apartment and grabbed a can of cola himself and took a drink. After a couple of sips, he walks over to a black leather couch and took a load of by kicking his shoes and jacket.

"I'm still trying to understand how we became friends in the first place terry," said Vexis as he reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

"well, if I recall, I was in an ally way and you brought me home with you because I was starving and alone," explained the human cat as he finished the sandwich and drink and jumped on to the couch, while in midair he became a black cat with the emo hair still on him.

"then after I came home with you I transformed into my human form and you freaked out a little, after a couple of minutes you asked me to be your roommate and that's how we became friends," said the cat as he snuggled up to the pillow on the other end of the couch.

"When I asked, I was asking figuratively terry," said Vexis then took a sip of cola while staring at the TV.

"I know, I just like to give exposition to over used question," purred terry as he stretched his back, curled up into a ball, and fell asleep. Vexis looked at the cat and gave a big yawn then looked at the clock, it was 11:33. _**It's that time already? Damn, well I better get to bed now or Maka will lecture me about being late…again. **_Vexis got up, gave a big stretch, turned off the TV and lights, and went to bed. For the rest of the night it was quiet and peaceful for Vexis but what was instore for him he didn't see coming. The sun began to rise and sound of an annoying alarm clock started to beep, _**this is going to be one of those days isn't it, well better get ready, **_Vexis said in his thoughts as he hopped out of his bed and got into the shower. After taking a shower and getting dress he went into the kitchen, only to find terry in cat form and another cat on the counter, this cat was also black with a witch's hat and a collar with a silver named tag.

"I really need to get a better lock for that door," said Vexis as he open the fridge and pulled a milk carton out.

"Well good morning to you to Vexis, did you have a good sleep," said the new cat with a purr along with a soothing female voice.

"Slept like a drunken baby, when did you break into my house last night?" asked Vexis as he prepares to get ready to go to school.

"She didn't break in I let her in around 1:25 last night," said terry transforming back into a human along with Blare. Blair was a tall woman with large breasts and an alluring figure along with short violet hair and long strands on each side of her face that curl up and around to resemble her tail. Her long purple cat tail was still visible for all to see. She was also wearing a black-blue dress that shows off her shoulders and wraps around her neck, long, open sleeves that reveal her hands and shoulders, a short skirt with a white frill and long high-heeled boots that curl upwards at the toes.

"That's right, isn't my little kitty cat the sweetest," said Blair as she gave terry a big hug.

"I really don't have time to argue with you, got to get going now before I'm late," said Vexis making his way to the door, downstairs to his hover bike and left as the two cats that are still in the apartment continue to make breakfast while talking in a lovey dovey way that can make single people cringe.

"Crap I'm going to be late again," said Vexis in a rush parking his bike next to the school and full on sprinting up the mile long g stairs. He had only 10 minutes before the bell rings and the teachers giving him another tardy, _**this is going to be the 3**__**rd**__** one if I don't hurry up! Crap, how did it all go to hell so fast,**_ Vexis said in his mind as he picked up speed just to reach the doors of the building. Vexis was really need to go fast so instead of opening the door he full on kicked the door right of its hinges and ran even faster to his class room, in a brief moment he thought he was going to make it until fate intervened and made him run it a girl with long silver hair and a black cloak. The two of them tumbled to the ground with a heavy thud.

"OUCH! HEY WATCH WERE YOUR GOING YOU JACKA-" the Silver haired girl tried to scold Vexis for running her over but was interrupted by him getting up and patting the dust off his jacket.

"As much as I would like to get a scolding by another angry woman, I really need to get to class so see yah," Vexis said as he ran to his class in the remaining time he had left.

"HEY IM TALKING TO YOU ASS HOLE! GET BACK HERE!" screamed Silver as she picked herself up to pat the dirt of her cloak and outfit.

"Jerk, his going to pay big time,"Silver said as she stomped off to her class room. At this point Vexis thought he wasn't going to make it, but out of pure luck he made it one time with only two minutes to spare.

"Woo, I am officially one lucky bastard every to exist," Vexis with a sigh of relief as he went to his seat and relaxed a little. He looked at the front of the class room and notice that there isn't a single teacher there, and then he looked over to Maka, soul, Blackstar, and Tsubaki looking distressed as ever.

"I'm afraid to ask this but what got you guess looking like you see the undead walking, was your extra lessons that bad yesterday?" asked Vexis out of curiosity.

"Don't ask, man I'm still worn out from last night," said soul with his hand holding his face looking annoyed as hell.

"I dreamt stein was using me in his experiments," Maka said a she lied her face down on the table.

"Tsubaki was stein a bigger star then me yesterday," said Blackstar in terror of the words he just said. Hearing all the responses from everyone made Vexis even more confused and wants to ask more questions, but he knew it was a bad idea.

"I think I'm going to drop it before I dive to something that will screw me over here, so when is class going to start?" asked Vexis staring at the chalk board out of boredom

"Who knows, I wonder if they hired a new teacher to replace Sid yet, hey maybe your dad will be are teacher again," said soul in his sarcastic voice. Maka shot her head up in shock of the thought.

"No, anyone but him!" Maka complained like a little kid about to get a shot for the first time. Just then a mighty crash came through the door of the class room; it was a man spinning on his back with a wheel chair. Everyone in the class room was surprised at the mysteries man just barging with such entrants. The man finally stopped spinning in circles on the floor, then pulled out a book, and started to teach the class as if the last five seconds didn't even exist.

"Alright class, are we ready to get started," said the man on the floor. With further inspection he was wearing a white lab coat with stiches on it along with is face, black pants, and for some odd reason had a giant screw sticking out of his head. Vexis was definably wasn't expecting this to happen so he looked over to Maka and soul to get there input on the matter, but instead all he saw was their faces inn shock and terror.

"This isn't funny," said soul in complete dread.

"This might be the first time, that I actually want to see my father," Maka said in a panic.

"Damn that guy sure knows how to get attention," stated Blackstar clenching his teeth out of anger.

"Where going to start by dissecting some frogs, should be pretty exciting," said the man in a monotone voice while he continuously turned the screw on his head clockwise. _**Is this guy serious right now, just how the hell is this guy,**_ Vexis said in his head then shot up his hand to ask a question?

"Oh look at that, a question already, yes what do want?" said the screw headed man still concentrating on the book in his hand.

"Yah, just who are you anyways and are you the new teacher?" asked Vexis out of interest.

"Hm, I guess I should introduce myself scene most of you have never heard of me," stated the man as narrowed his eyes at Maka, soul, Blackstar, and Tsubaki. After a couple of seconds of pure silence he finally picks himself along his chair and then sat back down on it.

"My name is professor Stain and yes I'm am going to be replacing Sid for now on, that doesn't mean that Sid isn't still in the D.W.M.A. he is still working here as a teachers aid but he is different than he was before," said stain as he rolled up to the chalk board and started to draw instruction on how to cut a frog properly and what to look for while diving into the frog. For the remainder of the day it was nothing but pointless dissections and the study of soul wave length, but finally it was a free period to for student to look for missions or to hang out. During this period of time Vexis just to sit on the front of the school listening to music, everything was peaceful until something hard and painful hit him in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Vexis yelled in pain when he turned his to find out what hit him in the head along with the culprit. He looked down to find an apple with a single bite in it and as he look up to find the same girl that Vexis ran over in the hall along with a man with a black jacket, pants, and a white shirt. He also had a snow white hair and icy colored eyes t for most people can mistake him for a blind man.

"That for running me over in the halls you jackass," said the girl with rage.

"No problem, whenever you want to stand in the middle of the hallway please do call me so I can trample you again," sarcastically said Vexis with a cocky grin.

"Are you asking for an ass kicking kid because my boot as your name written on it for yah," said Silver as she raised her foot up to display for Vexis to see.

"Look I'm not interested in fighting big talking wimps like you right now," Vexis said as he hopped of the edge and began to walk to the school door, but was stopped by Silver by putting her hand on his chest and pushed him to the ground.

"The only way you're getting through use is in a stretcher to the affirmers," Silver threaten Vexis into intimidation.

"You're not going to let me go aren't you; fine ill fight you, but you better brace yourself," Vexis stated as he got back up and transformed his hands into his swords. Silver stuck her hand out for Luca as he transformed into a katana.

"My I ask what I have to brace for?" asked Silver getting in her fighting stance.

"For the grand finale," answered Vexis as he got into his pose. The two of them locked eyes at one another as they stared with a determination until finally Silver began to lug for the first attacked. Vexis quickly dodged to the left to get out of the way but just by a hair, he quickly back step to get enough space between him and the Silver haired minces.

"Omni puncture!" Silver began to say as she turned around and began to rush down Vexis at great speed.

"Impact!" said Silver as she began to jab furiously at Vexis, he was definitly unable to dodge this attach all the way but tried to evade fatal blows and only getting minor cuts and gashes. _**God damn it she is too fast! I need some room to breathe now! **_Vexis raised his two blades and hit the tip of Luca which in turn made Silver bounce backwards leaving her wide open.

"Blade counter," said Vexis as his slide forward with both blades out and managed to get a single cut. Silver was caught in surprise; _**damn this guy is good, too bad that was not enough to take me down yet.**_ Sliver look down to see the wound, it wasn't major but it look like it hurts.

"Silver are you alright?" Luca asked concern for his meister.

"Yay I'm fine, just a cut," answered Silver looking up to find Vexis in the same condition as her.

"That's great, you really need to be more careful next time or you could be out for the count next time," Luca said with anxiety.

"Don't worry this will be the closes that jerk will get to me," Silver said with reassurance.

"You now I didn't expect you to hold your own speaking of which where is your meister at?" she asked Vexis.

"I don't have one, I don't like the thought of being used by another person, I don't want to be held back from my full potential," said Vexis backing up to get more from Silver haired demon girl.

"Hey! She doesn't use me jackass, we understand each other despite are differences," Luca said out of spite.

"We also get stronger together the more we bond with on other," silver pitched in lifting Luca over her head getting ready to attack.

"cute, but I don't work like that; I want to show the whole world that I can make it on my own without the need for a meister like one of lord deaths weapons," Vexis stated while pointing his left hand sword at Silver. He looked to his side towards the entrance and notice that a crowd has begun to form to watch the show. Along with the students there was the new teacher; professor stain was sitting in his wheel chair, smoking a cigarette, and watching the fight.

"Looks like we have we have an audients to watch me mop the floor with your ass," said Silver with arrogant in her voice.

"Keep dreaming, you're the one who is going to lose this fight," Vexis responded back getting in his fighting stance. The two of them stared at each other again waiting for the other to make a move. _**Why do I keep getting into these messes when it comes to women, maybe I do take after dad; I need to focus, so far she is fast son of a bitch which mean I need to keep a distance from her so I can have enough room to react. **_Vexis tried to look for a vantage point for him to use but he was in a wide open area surrounded by unarmed students. _**Looks like I need to keep dodging and countering until I can find a sweet spot. **_Vexis said in his thoughts until his notice that Silver was doing something with her weapon.

"Hornet point," she said then throws Luca right at Vexis. He was able to dodge it just, but got a cut on his side; Silver came rushing at Vexis now without giving him a single break.

"Jet rifle," Silver said now right in front Vexis with her foot raised to her upper body.

"Impacted!" she shouted kicking her opponent in the chest along with a shock wave which sent him flying backwards. Vexis came crashing into the stone guard rail almost off the side of the platform, he was hanging on to the edge, he began to lift himself up and regain his stamina on the ground.

"Well that was a rush, are you trying to kill me?" Vexis said as he stud back up, he can feel some of the bones in his rib cage cracked while getting back on to his feet.

"Like I told you I'm making sure you're getting out of here on a stretcher," answered Silver sticking out her hand out for Luca again who was right next to her now. He transformed himself back into a katana while Vexis pulled out his swords again. Out of frustration Vexis began to charge at Silver this time giving all he has into one jab then swung his other blade to her face. Unfortunate Silver was able to block jab but got a long cut on her face. She felt the blood rolling down her face and felt enrage that she stabbed Vexis in the stomach. He backed up slowly covering his wounded then was punched in the face by Silver; the punch knocked him to the ground leaving him breathless. The she demon looked down at Vexis with a grin think the battle has already done.

"next time don't be an asshole," she said walking way form the Vexis with pride, however her pride was cut short when she heard the fallen opponent getting back up from the floor.

"Seems like-umh-you don't know me that well," the very injured weapon said as he began to pick himself up from the ground while spitting out some blood.

"I'm not a asshole-ah-I'm a jackass, next time get it right," Vexis continued to get up slowly and faced Silver once more with little streams of blood dripping out of his mouth, but manage to cock a grin.

"Look kid I really don't want to kill you but if you keep fighting like this that might happen," stated Silver trying to be reasonable to Vexis.

"I'm not the type of guy that quits what he started, so let's finish this," said Vexis in such confidents you would expect him to be another person.

"if that's the case then this time I'm making sure you're not getting up," Silver threaten as she began to rush down with her blade sticking out at Vexis but was stopped but his counter attack.

"Blade counter," Vexis said giving her other cut on the same wound from earlier and this time Silver was actually in pain. She began to turn to face Vexis but at too quickly block on of his blade attacks from above, sound of metal on metal can be heard from across the battle field.

"Reverse buzz saw," said Vexis jumping up vertically and spinning counter clockwise, the attack knock Silver off guard and made her lose her balance. Once Vexis got his feet back into the ground he transformed his left sword back to his hand and punched Silver right in the gut where the deep cut was, leaving her shocked in pain.

"SILVER!" Luca shouted with distress as his meister caught a big chunk of blood. She began to staggering backwards, trying to keep consciousness as her vision briefly faded to black for a couple of minutes._** Damn I need-to stay wake-I need to breathe-how do I so that again, just in and out,**_ the thought course through her mind as she began to breathe normally. _**Okay that's better, now how is this bastard getting this much energy after all that damage I gave him.**_

"Silver are okay?!" asked Luca who was extremely alarmed about the amount of blood coming out of her large slash on her stomach.

"Yah I'm-I'm okay-let's just-finish this," Silver struggled to say then raised her blade up to defend herself for the next attack.

"Silver you really need to stop before you get even worst then you are right now," Luca said trying to convince his meister to stop fighting.

"You now I can't-uh- do that, this ass-ah-hat needs to be put down," Silver said trying to brace herself from the target; however Vexis was hacking and slashing at her causing her to stay in a defensive state. Throughout the battle field the sound of metal blades hitting one is the only sound that can be heard in the front entrance; the crowd was somewhat silent while watching the intense fight in amazement and taking bets on who would win this fight, so far the votes are am almost even with Silver having three more votes than Vexis. Looking back in to the battle field Vexis was not letting up on Silver still keeping her unable to fight back for a long period of time, from the looks of the situation this fight will be over soon. _**I just need to keep doing this for a little bit longer, eventually she will be exhausted to the point she can't keep defending herself for much longer.**_Vexis kept hacking and slashsing at his opponent even more fierce then before by going even faster and stronger then before, but Silver kept protecting herself for every blow until she was able to counter one of his heavy blows letting her to get a single cut right on Vexises left arm.

"Gotcha!" Silver proclaimed as she the jabbed the sword right toward Vexis but was able to dodge it by bending backwards. He hit the ground then bounced back up to continue to bash on Silver once more, but this time was she was able to fight back and keep up with all of Vexises attacks. Sword on swords clashed and clanged on one another as both students kept on trying to attacking but end up just hitting each other sword with now major or minor damage. Vexis back up a step to jump up to get right above Silver.

"Head slash," Vexis says while summersaulting while sticking his swords out to give a heavy blow to the back of Silvers head, but failed do so for Silver manage to dodge his attack. _**God damn it, **_Vexis landed back on the ground once again.

"Sword drive," Vexis turns around and lunged forward to pierce Silver. She raised Luca to counter attack Vexises lung; however she got another cut on her already slashed stomach. In retaliation of cut Silver began to start hacking way as well.

"Alpha swipe," Silver said raising her sword right over the back of her head and began to charge her partner to a glowing blue color until it looked like a light saber.

"Impact!" screamed Silver unlashing a massive energy slash that came out of sword and was heading straight towards.

"Shit!" yelled Vexis crossing his sword in an x vertically to catch the wave of energy; the energy was strong and hot to the point where his swords where turning red. _**Hot! Hot!**_ _**Hot! Hot!**_ Screamed Vexis in his mind; he then stared at his swords, seeing as it begins to crack and melt little by little until he launches upward into the sky. _**That was way to clo-**_ Vexis was caught off guard when suddenly Silver ran right in front him like lighting.

"Jet rocket," Silver began to say while raising her foot backwards.

"Impact!" she then screams thrusting her foot forward to the point here it hit Vexis jaw, sending him flying pretty high through the air, pass the third story mark. His jaw was dislocated but he was still conscious, so in order to regain his strength he aimed his body right over extremely large spike and rested there for a bit. Vexis lied there resting, so he could get the ability to stand back up again. _**God damn it! How is she so fast after all that damage!?**_ He began to stand back up and pop his jaw into place and stared down at the battle field. Everyone was looking at Vexis from down below and applaud as they see him standing up in pride, raising his right hand sword in the air indicating that he is okay. The only person who didn't cheer was Silver as she looked even more pissed off than usual._** GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! WHY THE HELL HIS HE STILL FIGHTING!?**_ She screams in her mind while clinching her fist until it start to bleed from clinching to hard; the only person how can see the frustration was Vexis who can only smirk at the thought.

"What's the matter Silver, you mad?" Vexis began to gloat at Silver.

"HOW ABOUT YOU COME DOWN HERE AND ILL SHOW YOU HOW MAD I CAN GET!" Silver said in an outrage.

"Tempting, but how about we finish this fight once and for all!" Vexis yelled back as he stretch out his blade outward.

"Let's go soul resonances," Vexis said as his swords and neckless began to glow white. The swards began to double in size and his eyes turned back into its vanta black except for the irises which remained it crimson red color. Once the transformation was done his swords tip look like playing card diamond and all of his injuries were all recovered.

"Beware for this is the power of the legendary skill of the duel swords weapon. Wolf Slayer!" Vexis looked down menacingly.

"What the hell?! When was he able to do that!?" Luca question as Silver looked in shock and she wasn't the only one for the entire crowed was intimidated by the look as well except for Professor Stain who looked a little impress at the Vexis newly found ability.

"Here I come! Sword drill!" Vexis dives off the spike and began to spin at a rapid rate to the point where he looked like a high power drill. He came crashing down aiming at Silver, but was blocked by her blade; sparks where coming out of the rapid spinning blade colliding with a katana, but was too much for Silver to handle so she backed off to only get a massive gash on her side. Vexis uncoiled himself from his drill and faced backed to Silver holding on to the cut which was bleeding profusely

"What, are you tired already. We can stop now if you like but be aware I gave you a chose," said Vexis pointing his large right hand sword at Silver.

"I'm-not-done-with-you-yet," faintly said Silver trying to keep her composures.

"And I thought I was stubborn, well I really hoped you braced yourself,"

"For what ass hole,"

"For the grand finale, 180 caliber," said Vexis as he crossed his swords into an x and aimed it right at silver who was looking confused for what he was planning to do.

"I don't know-what the hell your planning to do but I'm finishing this before you; ready Luca?" asked Silver looking down at her weapon.

"Let's do this," responded Luca

"Let's go soul resonance," the two said in unison as a black white ora intertwine around Silver and Luca. The katana began to change colors from a Silver blade to illuminating black color with the dragon engraving began to glow gold.

"don't mess with us because this is the power of the legendary skill of the katana, black lotus dragon" Silver said with pride as she start to slash out nine blade blades only to have only three of slashes to hit his arm for he was able to dodge the majority to while charging his attack. For Silver's final slash she began to charge it up to its true potential along with Vexis. Both fighters were charging there attacks as they stair each other down without hesitating for one single moment until there where shining white and black lights from opposite of the field.

"Sniper!" yelled Vexis unleashing a barely visible wave of energy came burling out of his swords.

"Impact!" screamed Silver as a black dragon came burrowing out of Luca. Both beams of awesome magnitude came charging right at each other at rapid speeds reaching the middle of the arena and as soon as they made contact with one another causing a massive explosion. In the battle field all you can see is dust and debris floating around in the air to make it imposable to see anything with the human eye. After a couple of minutes of suspends to see who won this fight the dust began to clear up and the front court yard was visible again. Once everyone can see the playing field they were shocked at the fact both students that were fighting where lying flat on their backs for a long period of time. Eventually they both began to sit back up to point where they started to stare at each other, but instead of getting irritated at on other they end up laughing together.

"Well that was definitely intense, but extremely fun," said Vexis getting up from the ground and patting the dirt off of his pants and jacket.

"I'll say, you are pretty strong for a jackass," said Silver who tried to make an effort to get back to her feet but failed to do so.

"Silver, please tell me that you are okay?" asked Luca transforming back into his regular human form attending to his meisters aid. Vexis can see Silver struggling to get up so he walks over there and gives her a hand. Silver looks at the hand and back a Vexis in confusion is to why he is helping her up after all she has done to him.

"Look, I might be a jackass, but it doesn't mean I have to be a complete ass hole to everyone I come across," stated Vexis offering his hand to Silver once more. Silver looked at her love then looked back at the hand until finally she accepted the offering hand got back on her feet. The two of them grin at each other and began to shake hand indicating that the fight was over at a tie between the two students.

"So what to hang out after school? There's a nice café near my house that makes great food," asked Vexis as they began to walk inside with his new friends back into the school

"well we have nothing better to do so sure why not, what about you luca?" asked silver to her weapon.

"yah sure, im down with that," said luca holding silver hand as they continue to walk inthrough the hallway along with the rest of the students who was watching the fight, however there where two students who here standing at the front of the long stairs looking confused for they have just arrived to the school. There was a girl who is wearing a white sleeveless vest and a short skirt looking at the boy wearing chain mail chest plate with a black sleeveless ninja shirt right next to her.

"What just happened?" asked the girl looking at the boy for answers

"I have now idea but I have a feeling this academy is going to be interesting," stared the boy as he took the girls hand and walked into the building for their new experience to begin.


	6. Chapter 5

Exploring the Town. What can go wrong?

It was another day in death city with the sun was laughing its usual laugh, the people in town where taking their usual routs in town, and Vexis was sleeping in due to the fact that it was the weekend with each an every window in his room covered to make block out the sun. Everything was quite peaceful until terry burst through the door with a large mega phone and an air horn.

"GOOOOOD MORNING!" screamed terry in the mega phone with all of his might as he turns the light and began to dance in Vexises room blowing the air horn. Vexis woke up in such a start that lead him to pull out his sword to take out the person who barged right in to his room then looked extremely pissed when he found out it was his annoying cat friend.

"GOD DAMN IT TERRY, DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!" Vexis yelled back at terry as he looked at his alarm clock which says 9:32.

"Yep, that's why I woke you up," said terry with a smile.

"WHYYYYY!?" Asked Vexis waiting for a very good answer

"hey don't get pissy with me, you told me to wake you up at 9:30 because you promise your dad to take the new students from japan around town," explained terry blowing the air horn in Vexis face but all that did was make Vexis cut the thing in half.

"Next time when I say wake me up a certain time don't be so god damn annoying about it," said Vexis looking he was about to bite his roommates head off at any moment. Terry looked shocked and terrified with the blade pointed right between his eyes.

"Well I should be making breakfast for us right now, hehehe," the human cat said nervously as he made a b line out of the room leaving his crazed roommate in his dark room. He fell back on his bed in a tired haze, looking up at the ceiling, and then began to think back to the promise that he made to his dad. It was yesterday during class in the death room with Lord Death and spirit talking to Vexis.

"Hey, hey, hey, what is uuup; it's good to see you again Vexis, how have you been?" asked Lord Death in his usual silly voice.

"I could have been better, thank you; so why exactly did you summon me here?" ask Vexis with his hands in his pocket looking up at the adults.

"Well we have tiny favor to ask you Vexis, it's about the new students from japan," Death began to say then looked at spirit to explain the rest, spirit looked at death in annoying over the fact death is forcing him to ask his son the favor.

"Well yah see we want you to take them around the city tomorrow, so they can feel more welcome to are community," said Vexises father in a series but cool expression.

"Geez dad you don't have to look so fake, Maka the one that hates you not me," said Vexis in embarrassment while scratching his head for a brief moment while his father looked even more embarrassed.

"Anyway are you willing to take the role of us or not?" asked Spirit in a more demanding tone just to brake the tension.

"Yah I'll do it but I have to ask why me?" Vexis questioned his father out of confusion but instead of getting an answer from him he got one from lord Death.

"Well you see think of it as punishment for making a massive creator in the front of the school a couple of days ago," said lord death which pissed Vexis off a little

"If that's the case then why isn't silver and Luca here to get there punishment?" demanded Vexis for an answer due to the fact he thinks it's unfair.

"They have already been dealt with, they're going to be scrubbing all the classrooms in the building tomorrow," death explains in is usual calming voice, but out of spit he turned his back to the adults then gave a big sign.

"Fine I'll do it, but don't expect me to be all cheery about this," Vexis stated Turing his head to his father and death then began to walk right out the death room.

"Hey! Don't forget tomorrow at 9:30 am to start tour for the new students," said death waving one of his giant hands goodbye to Vexis as he leaves the room. Cutting back to present day Vexis is now scrambling around his room trying desperately to put is cloths on as fast as possible.

"Shit I'm going to be late!" he said as he finally got on his pants, shirt, jacket, and necklace then raced out of his bedroom to the front door.

"Hey man, don't forget your shoes and keys," said terry holding the keys to Vexises bike and a piece of toast in the other. Without any hesitation Vexis grabs the keys and toast from terry, jumped into his shoes and bolted out the door. Terry looked at the hand where the toast was missing and ran out the door to retrieve it, but it was too late for his roommate is starting up his bike.

"Hey! That was my breakfast!" yelled terry in anger.

"Think of this as payment for my sandwich from last night; see yah later," Vexis said in a tauntingly as he drove off to his destination leaving terry frustrated at the entrance of the apartment building. Vexis was driving extremely fast just to make up lost time, trying so desperately to not be even later then he already is now. _**God fucking damn it why can't I have one day where I can't get somewhere on time without distraction! And to make matters worse they are extremely far way! God Damn it! **_Vexis zoomed through the city to the other side of town where the two transfer students are. After a good 15 minutes he made it to his destination as he pulls up to a blue apartment building where the two students were sitting on the stair case waiting for their guide to finally show up.

"Sorry I'm late, had some bike problems," said Vexis as he turned off his bike and putdown the kick stand.

"It's alright we just got up are self's, so I take that your Vexis Albarn," said the girl with the white get up.

"That's me and you must be Bela and that Goth ninja over there is Sairento, correct?" said Vexis giving Bela a handshake during introductions, however that last statement that he made did not make Sairento very happy.

"So are we ready to take the tour?" Vexis began to ask as he claps his hands together to make the side car out of the motorcycle.

"Yah where ready, so where are you taking us first?" asked Bela as she and her companion climb into the side car and there tour guide hop back onto his bike.

"how about we head to the main plaza of the city, that where most of the stores are anyway," explained Vexis as he start the his cycle and began to drive in a more calming way then the way he was driving before. The trip there took a bit longer but they finally made it to the plaza and it wasn't as crowned as it is usually, but that just makes it even easier to give the tour.

"And this is Death Pain Square, now normally there are a lot more people here because it's the weekend, but what can you do. Anyways we hold events here like are annual Death Bazaar," said the Vexis the tour guide.

"What's the Death Bazaar?" asked Sairento look a bit puzzled at the name.

"Wow, you really are foreigners aren't you?" questioned Vexis with a slight chuckle at the end which made Sair a little annoyed.

"Anyways the death bazaar is big flee market that happens sometime in the spring, it mostly has people and students from the D.W.M.A. selling their old junk that is cluttering up there house and they just want to throw it way. Sadly you guys missed it but hey there's always next year," said the tour guide adding a positive spin on to it.

"Well that's sucks," said Bela as she began to walk around the squares fountain for a bit.

"So where exactly the restaurants in this place are because I'm starving right, trust me when I tell you that nobody like me when I'm hungry," Bela stated as she sat at the edge of the fountain scanning the area for any food join.

"If you're hungry I know a perfect restrain that you might enjoy, if you can follow me please," said Vexis as he began to lead the foreigners to say restrain called the Death Bucks Café. Once Vexis opens the door he was greeted by a girl with blue eyes and black hair which had two pigtails sticking out of side of her and was wearing a maid's outfit.

"Welcome back to Death Bucks Café Vexis, how have you been?" asked the girl in a very cheerful manner.

"Well it could be better Tsugumi but ill manage, thanks for asking," said Vexis scratching the back of his head while giving a friendly smile.

"That's great to hear, so how are your new friends? The girl asked pointing at Bela and Sairento who are standing at the door waiting for their conversation to be done.

"That's Bela and Sairento, there new to death city and the Academy, I'm giving them the grand tour of the town but first we would like to get something to eat first," said Vexis pointing his thumb at the new students.

"That's sounds like fun, I remember the first time I was new to this city as well, it was terrifying," said the maid giving a little nervous laugh and then walked over to Bela.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Tsugumi and I'm a weapon at the academy," said Tsugumi as he raised her hand for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you too, say what kind of weapon are you exactly?" asked Bela as she shook the maids hand.

"I'm a halberd which is both an axe and a spear, and what weapon are you?" questioned Tsugumi out of curiosity.

"Oh I'm a meister and Sairento is my weapon, he's a giant tonfa blade," Bela corrected the worker.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that," Tsugumi apologized timidly as she bows her upper to apologize.

"It's alright, you know if you really want to make it up to me you can just take us to a table," stated.

"Oh right, come right this way," the timid girl said as she directed the party of three to a table at the far corner of the café. The restrain was empty except for the man behind the bar at the far right of the place where he was cleaning a glass cup with a white cloth. As Vexis, Bela, and Sairento began to sit at the table they were presented with a black menus with deaths face and the word death bucks on the top.

"Can I get you guys something to drink before you look at the menu?" Tsugumi asked cheerful.

"I'll have the usual," answered Vexis as he began to look at the menu while the tourist looked at the drink side to figure out what they want to drink.

"Do you guys have cherry sunrise surprise?" Bela ask the maid.

"We do actually, would you like an extra cherry's in the drink as well?"

"Hell yes that would be awesome of you if you did that for me."

"Okay, and what does your partner want?"

"I'll have what's she is having, thank you, but give her my cherry's," said Sairento as he began scanning the menu for something good to eat.

"alright have two cherry sunrise surprise extra with cherry's except for one and a large class of death cola, anything else?" asked the waitress as she was writing the order on a sheet of paper.

"I think that's it on drinks, well tell you if were ready to order," said Vexis as he flipping to the end of the menu.

"Alright I'll get your drinks ready for you in a moment, be right back," Tsugumi says as she walks over to the man behind the bar with the order list.

"Well she seems…perky," said Bela as she finally looks at the menu.

"that's Tsugumi for you, she was always like this ever scene she started at the academy; I still remember like it was yesterday, that girl was so lost in the school not even a map would help her and her partners didn't make the situation any better," said Vexis as he close his menu and leaned back to his chair nonchalant.

"What, you said partners does her meister have another weapon?" asked Sairento looking confused over the statement.

"Not exactly, Tsugumi has two meister that uses her in battle," stated Vexis raising two fingers at Sairento.

"That's odd, I didn't think that weapons can have two or more meisters as a partner," said Bela as she finishes her menu as well.

"She's a special case, besides that lord death was okay with so no one thought much about it; as far as having more than one meister however, it's not that common," the tour guide explained to the people across from him. Just them the conversation starter came over to the table and had the drinks on a silver platter then began to place them in front of the group.

"Alright here are your drinks, are you all ready to order now?" asked Tsugumi pulling out the pen and paper once more.

"I'll take the usual again," said Vexis while handing her the menu.

"I'll take the sirloin stake with a side of mash potatoes," Sairento says as he and his menu to the maid as well.

"And I'll take your death burger special, hold the tomatoes," said Bela turning in the last menu to Tsugumi.

"alright, I have a sirloin steak mash potatoes, a death burger special without the tomatoes, and the meatloaf special, will that be everything for you guys?" the waitress ask.

"Yah that will be all, thank you Tsugumi," Bela's says as she reaches over to her drink and began to take a sip.

"Great, your food will be out momentarily," Tsugumi says as she walks over to the bar man once more and hand him the paper.

"So, Vexis, I want to ask you something real quick?" ask Sairento.

"What's up?"

"Well I want to ask what was happening on Wednesday,"

"What do you mean?"

"Bela and I just arrive to the school and we saw a big explosion at the top of the stairs and we saw you with another meister pair on the ground with a huge creator between the two of you."

"Oh that, you were for that?" asked Vexis in surprise as began to take a sip of his soda.

"We only saw you picking the person you were fighting into the school along with the rest of the crowd," said Bela putting her drink down and folding her arms on the table.

"We just want to know what started the fight so we have a better understanding," Sairento chimed.

"well it's a long story so bear with me," said Vexis as he starts to tell Bela and her weapon about what started the fight yesterday from him running into Silver and the cause of the massive creator in the front of the school which made the two student amazed about how intense there new school truly is.

"Is it always like this at the academy?" asked Bela who schemes very excited at the thought.

"Sometimes but not always, it's just depends on the person and how much they want to fight other students, which I have sneaky suspension that you like fighting people," said Vexis

"You have no idea, we get a kick out of it" Sairento said with a grin on his face looking hyped up to fight someone which made Vexis scoot a couple of inches away from the table for his own safety.

"Why you look so nervous Vexis, you scared?" taunted Bela with a sinister grin on her face.

"No! I already had a good helping of fighting for this week, I think I'll pass," Vexis quickly defended himself as he took a massive gulp of his soda in frustration while Bela continue to look intimidating.

"will you stop looking at me like that!" said Vexis looking a little nervous at Bela's glare until the waitress came to are table with the food and began passing it to everyone at said table. They began to chow down on their order and began to talk about what Bela and Sairento did before came to death city and the time Vexis took on a three star meister quest by himself. They both a great laughs and shocking moment but that just brought them a little bit closer. After they were done eating the lunch the continued to explore the town with Vexis showing them around. Eventual it was close to 7:30 and Vexis was gracious enough to drive his new friends' home.

"Well that was fun, we should hang out again soon," Bela said as she hops off the side car with her weapons help.

"Yah I'm down to that but next time I'm bringing my friends with use, I think you like her," Vexis say clapping his hand to make the side car fold back into the bike.

"Well see you at school," said Sairento as he gives thumbs up while Bela just waves goodbye.

"See yah guys later," said Vexis as he gives a two finger solute and begins to drive off to his apartment. When he got to his door he opened it and was greeted with terry eating a sandwich on the couch will watching TV; Vexis looked very annoyed at the sight of his roommate.

"Oh hey Vexis, your back early; so, how was the tour guide gig?" asked terry taking another bite of the sandwich.

"It was fine, I made some new friends, and "Vexis says as he walks over to terry on the couch and sat down next to him

"You know, I was hoping to have the sandwich I made for myself yesterday when I got back here," the weapon says turning his head to face the humanoid cat stopping him at mid bit then turned to face Vexis back.

"You're going to do this every time I leave the house aren't you?" asked the annoyed Vexis with terry nodding his head in response. Vexis looked at terry with a blank stare and terry started back to eating the sandwich for a long time until Vexis finally got up to his room and called it a day. After Sunday came around and pass it was finally Monday morning and Vexis came rushing into his class with short time to spare before professor stain came into the class room. Once he sat down in his usual seat he realize the Maka and soul weren't in the classroom with him. out of confusion he looked around to see if they were sitting somewhere else but they were not seen, however he did notice Bela, Sairento, Silver, and Luca where a couple of levels below him with in extra seat right above them. With a minute left Vexis jumped down to the vacant seat and startled the two pair's conversation.

"Wow! Vexis where the hell did you come from?!" said silver in a startle.

"Oh you know, jumping from place to place," said the jackass with a sarcastic tone and a grin on his face.

"Ether way thanks for leaving use with the janitor job you ass hole," Luca said with a little bit of spite in his voice.

"Hey it's not my fault that you wanted to pick a fight with me in the first place and besides you guys did a fantastic job with the place," Vexis stated which calmed Silver and Luca down a little bit, but looked very pissed off still.

"Besides the point I didn't know you guys go to this class," Vexis directed the conversation to a different light.

"We moved class do to some 'difficulty' between use and the teachers, so they put us in stains class," explained silver.

"And you Bela and Sairento?" asked Vexis

"well since were new hear, we didn't quite get are classroom number on the first day so we just got a tour of the school on Friday, and now where hear; I swear if this class isn't that interesting I'm going to be pissed," Bela stated folding her arms on the table and laying her chin on them while Silver nodded in agreement.

"Oh trust me, you will not get bored in this class room with stain being her I promise," declared duel blade weapon as the bell finally ringed. The door open but it wasn't the new professor who walked in but zombie Sid in his grumpy mood as usual.

"alright class, you all know me for I was the same man I once was before I became a zombie, but because I see a couple of new student I will go ahead and introduce myself since that's the kind of man I am," said the zombie walking over to the chalk board and began to spell his name on the it. After he was done he turned around to face the class once more.

"my name is Sid and I will be your substitute teacher of these couple of periods, and for those who are going to ask yes professor Stein will be back will be back soon he just on a little errand to Italy," Sid stated as he open up text book and began to erase the board to put notes about soul resonance. For the past couple of hours it was peaceful until the middle of 4th period came around because soul and Maka still haven't showed up yet to class which really got Vexis worried. _**Maka and Soul aren't usually this late to class. I hope there okay?**_ Vexis began to look nervous as S ids teaching continue when suddenly Vexises father came into the class room with a very disturbing look on face.

"Sorry Sid for interrupting your class but I need to excuse Vexis for a while to go to the infirmary," said Spirit.

"Sure thing Death Scythe but I need to ask why you need him right now," said Sid looking confuse at Spirit's demand.

"Let's just say it's a family emergence," said Vexises father in with stern look and then looked directly at his son. Vexis became very worried for the word that came out of his father's mouth as he got up and walked over to him.

"What's going on pops your freaking me out?" asked Vexis looking increasingly nervous as his dad put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's about Maka and Soul, there in the nurse's office right now," Spirit began to explain which send a massive shock down his son's spine. Without any hesitation or thought Vexis bolts out the door and runs strait to the nurse with anger and anxiety in every step. _**Damn it Maka and soul you better be alright or I'm going to be very pissed!**_ Vexis yelled in his mind continuing to rush down the halls passing by a blond female with a white lab coat. The two of them exchange glances as they pass each other for a brief moment but it looked like it a couple of minutes have passed, however it didn't stop Vexis for he continue to run as fast as he could to the infirmary. Once he was three quarters there he began to slow his passed a then stop moving all together. _**What if there on the brink of death right about now, what it they are missing a limb, what if… **_terrible thoughts began to race in Vexises mine making him full of despair of what he will find he gets to the infirmary?

"Aren't you going to the nurses office Vexis, it would be a shame if Maka and soul new you didn't come and visit," said a familiar voice from behind which made the distraught weapon turn around. It was stein smoking a cigarette and sitting in his usual wheel chair.

"S-stein, it's you," said Vexis feeling at easy.

"I thought you went to Italy like running an errand for death?" Vexis asked.

"I was, it was to save your sister and soul from a soon to be kishin, you don't have to worry thought there both fine for now," said the professor with reassurance as he continue to smoke.

"Can you please tell me what happen, I need to know and asking Maka and Soul might be a bad idea," Vexis stated as he was determent to find out what was going one. Stein took a deep puff, blows it out and began to explain what happen.

"Maka and soul got into a fight they couldn't win while they were doing there extra credit, they underestimated this meisters power which made soul get seriously injured," the Professor continued to explain while Vexis clench his fist while making a debate in his mind to ask the next question.

"Stein cans you-,"

"'Tell me who almost killed Maka and soul' is that what you're going to ask me?" asked Stein taking another deep breath and shifted his eyes directly into a more serious look for a brief moment.

"Are you going to tell me who did this or not?" demanded Vexis to his professor with now hesitation at all.

"and what exactly are you going to do if I tell you all this information, you're not seriously thinking of hunting it down are you?" the Professor stated as continuing to stare at his student to make his next move.

"I need to know so I can understand what I'm up agents if I were to come across this kishin," Vexis answered his teacher sounding sincere in his words. There was a long pause between the both of them which felt like hours until the teach broke that silent with a sigh of defeat.

"I have a feeling you're going to know about this sooner or later so I might as well tell you know," stein said as he began to clean his glasses.

"The person your looking for is a girl name is Crona; she contain a weapon inside of her known as Ragnarok and is accompanied by a very powerful witch," Professor Stein told Vexis as a little warning.

"Is that all professor Stein?" asked Vexis hoping his teacher wasn't leaving anything out.

"There is one thing, Crona contains a substance known as black blood which can make her body impenetrable to any weapon attacks, I suggest you have someone with you if you are going to fight her," stein stated as put his glasses back on his eyes.

"Thanks you stein for telling me all this, I'm going to go ahead and visit Soul and Maka now see you later," Vexis began to walk over to nurses office and once he got there notice that. Once he got through the door way he was greeted with Black Star and Soul lying down in separate beds while Tsubaki and Maka where standing over them.

"Nice to see I miss the party guys," Vexis said as in his typical sarcastic voice.

"Vexis you came," Maka said in relive as he ran over to her brother and hugged him which caught Vexis off guard. Vexis can feel the pain from the hug and knew she was really hurt; he then began to hug her back.

"Please tell me you're all right Maka?" asked Vexis in concern.

"I'm fine it's just that Soul got hurt because of me," Maka said in despair as she finally let go of her brother and looked down in sadness.

"hey now don't start that, I know you well enough to know you gave it your all, after all that is what teachers pets are good for," Vexis stated trying to get a laugh out of Maka but all that did was get her annoyed. Her brother began to chuck a little until he looked over to soul and saw the sorry state he was in.

"How bad is it Maka?" asked Vexis waking over to Souls bed side where he seems to be sound asleep.

"Professor Stein said he will be alright for a couple of week, but… I'm still worried," Maka said looking depressed as she stood there between her brother and Tsubaki. She began to cry a couple of tears before wiping them and forcing a small smile on her face.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to the door?" said an unfamiliar voice coming from the doorway. It was that one woman with the lab coat looking calm after seeing her door knocked down.

"From the looks of it, things have been lively in here," said the woman walking into the room.

"Good afternoon, doctor Medusa," said Maka and Tsubaki as they bow their heads as a greeting to the school nurse.

"Hey doc, what's up? Are you here to check up on how soul is doing?" ask Black star as he spring forwarded out of the bed with joy in his face.

"Um well, Miss Maka and Vexis," Dr. Medusa began to say look strait at the siblings.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Maka wondering what the Dr. would want with the both of them.

"Can you two do me a favor and help me out with your father, I can't get him off my leg," medusa stated as both Maka and Vexis looked down saw their father on the ground holding onto the Nurses leg with love in his eyes. Maka looked extremely pissed and annoyed while Vexis put his face in his hand out of disappointment.

"oh my darling, my dear white coated angle, please heal me for my heart is in need of your sweet medical love, only you can cure me-" there father began to say before Maka knocked him out with her book leaving him on the bed next to soul where black star was.

"yep, same shit as usual, it's nice to see nothing ever changes between you two," Vexis said continuing to look disappointed at his father will black star and his partner looked surprised at what just happened.

"Soul had a difficult lesson, didn't he? He was in pretty bad shape," medusa asked Maka already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Maka said apologetically to the Doctor then looked down at the floor.

"It's all my fault that he was hurt," stated Maka going back to her depressed state when medusa put her hands on Maka's shoulders to comfort her

"But he's okay now," said the doctor which relived the student just a little bit.

"And as for you, this will only make you stronger Maka," stated Dr. Medusa which picked up the sisters spirts.

"yay," Maka said with higher hopes as she walked back to black star Tsubaki and Vexis who looked a little happier than they were before.

"Oh and Vexis please do take care of your sister," said the nurse.

"Will do doc," Vexis stated giving her a thumbs up. He looks at her sister and thoughts began to race in his mind. _**Why would someone do this especially to Maka and soul?**_ Vexis began to ask in his mind as he began to leave the room when Maka caught notice of him leaving.

"You're leaving already?" asked Maka feeling little bit unhappy.

"Yah I have some stuff to do, but I'll be heading to your house for dinner, see yah," those where Vexis last words to his friend before walking down the halls to the exit. _**Well whoever these ass holes are there going to pay big time, I'll make damn sure of it. **_Vexis thought as he open the door and walked out of the building of the academy.


	7. Chapter 6

Crona vs Vexis. The show down of a life time?

A couple of day have pass since Maka and souls incident in Italy where they encountered a soon to be kishin with a demon weapon inside of her. For those two days Vexis, the brother of Maka, have been plotting to find out where this kishin will strike next and how he will deal with her. He is walking down the hall of the school during his lunch period to think but was stumped. _** It has been a couple of days and I got nothing. GOD DAMN IT, WHY AM I SO USLESS!?**_ Vexis slammed his fist up against the school wall making it rattles a little bit and made a small hole.

"Whats going on here," said a voice from the other side of the wall. It was Zombie Sid in his usual hard ass attitude as he walked out of the room and confronted the student.

"can you explain to me why your making holes in the academy Mr. Albarn?" asked sid standing at attention while vexis looked down in shame and anger.

"im sorry sid, a lot of thing have happened in the last two days and I don't know what to do anymore," explained vexis refusing to look up a the zombie.

"*sigh*… look you are my student and I would like to help you any way I can, that was the kind of man I was, but I cant do that if you keep destroying the academy vexis" sid stated which made vexis raise his head up alittle.

"your willing to help me sid?" asked Vexis looking at a whole new light on sid for he was use to him yelling at vexis for slaking off or not following direction.

"absolutely, I am always willing to help my students so they can improve them self out on the field or durong school, that's the kind of man I was," boasted sid with a little bit of pride.

"then can you help me find the next location of the demon sword crona sid?" asked vexis with cheerfulness in his voice.

"wh-what, I cant do that vexis you know that it is forbidden to go after the kishin until further notice,"said the teacher with a little bit of a startle. Vexis happy face when to totle disappointment after the statement sid just said.

"please sid, you're the only one that can help me right now, I cant go to my dad because he is overprotective of me and maka, I cant ask Lord Death because he made the rule, and I cant asked stein because he said it was too dangerous," vexis explained as he clinched his right hand into a fist.

"but, this kishin needs to pay for what she did to my sister and my friend, i felt useless seeing them like that and I hate that feeling," vexis said as he clich his other hand and shot his head strait up to face sid.

"so please sid, please help me find this ass holes," demanded vexis with determination to the point where he will not take no for an answer and sid saw that in the trouble makers eyes. The two of them staired at eachother for a while until finally sid caved in.

"*sigh*…fine ill help you but you mustn't tell lord death or the teachers about what your doing or the fact im helping you out, deal?" asked sid as he stock his purplish zombie hand out.

"deal," vexis said as he began to shake the walking corps hand.

"alright then, follow me," sid instructed as he began to walk back to the hallway tight across from the two. Vexis follow sid down the unusal hall way realize that all his years of attending this academy this was the only place he has never been down. After a couple of minutes of walking the stopped at a door that says intelligent room.

"this room is for two through three star meisters only along with some of the teachers," sid stated as he unlocked the door and walked right in. vexis notice a large bulletin board with a map of the various cities. On the brim of the board there are pictures of people on them attach to thumb tacks with string leading down to the map.

"are all these kishins and witches?" ask vexis as he walked over to the board.

"yes they are and the person your looking for is on that board," sid said pulling a file out of a cabnit and tossing it on the table. Vexis picked up the file, it had a couple of papers in it along with the name crona on the front. Vexis open it up and found the picture of his target; she had short pink hair, extremely pail and was wearing a black gown. Vexis continued to examine the picture in anger then looked at the rest of the file and found the abilities Crona has and thing to keep a watch out for.

"based off of what are intelligent agents told us about Crona, her next possible target is location is Paris France. We still don't know where exactly, but that's just the general location," said Sid walking over to the map and drawing a radius of the area where Crona might strike.

"I see, thank you sid I think I can take care of it from here now," said vexis with confidence as he began to walk out of the room with the file.

"hey, when your done with those files make sure you return them, im not the kind of man to lose important documants on are enemys."

"oh don't worry, ill give them back when I kill the bitch," said vexis as he walked out of the room and went on his mary way. Along the why he stumbled across his four new friends, Bela, Sairento, Silver, and Luca, talking in the hall having a great time.

"And that's when I-oh hey its vexis," said Silver waving at her black jacket friend. Vexis waved back and walked over the gang.

"hey vexis whats up?" asked bela seeing that something was off about Vexis.

"everything is fine I just need to ask you guys a favor," said Vexis lifting up the file.

"whats that?" asked Luca taking the folder from Vexis and began to look at it.

"someone that needs to be killed and I need your help locating her for me,"

"okay but who is she?"

"her name is Crona and she is the one who almost killed my sister and her partner, I need your help locating her and securing the people from getting in her way," vexis explained to his friends as the looked at eachother out of concern.

"and what might you be doing while we do that?" asked silver

"im going to kill her before anybody else suffers from this bitch," said vexis with an devilish grin on his face.

"oh vexis when did you become so sinister?" bela teased as she began to look at the file for her self while silver peeked over her shoulders.

"she doesn't look so tough, you can count us in," silver declaired giving a thumbs up

"tracking her down shouldn't be a problem for me and Sairento, so count us in as well," stated bela giving back the file.

"so do you know where shes going to be?" asked saireto leaning up against the wall nonchalant.

"well I suggest you pack your bags because where going to paris," Vexis declared in excitement. The rest of his friends where exited as well and started to plan for their trip along with their strategy for this kishin. A couple of days have pass and they where finally in paris. The street where lit up with lamp post and the moon looked ever so bright and cheerful. The five here all staking out on the roof top of a building close to the eiffel tower.

"uuuuuuuhh, im so booooooored, when can we start fighting that punk ass bitch," asked Silver sitting on the couch with a boredom and frustration while luca puts his hand on her leg to comfort her.

" nothing has changed just yet but im still scanning the area for anything unusual," stated bela as she looked out to the town using her soul perception.

"im just glade you have soul perception, I thought only Maka and some of the teachers have the that ability," said Vexis opening up a can of soda and began to drink.

"This ability can be used by most meisters but it depends on the meister and how well they train the ability, for me I have been training my soul perception to the point where I cant see everyone soul in the city along with the rare chance of looking at a person's emotion and feeling" explained bela continuing her search.

"sounds awesome but I think ill stick with my swords, what about you silver do you have that ability?" asked vexis taking another drink.

" I have it but it isn't that strong, I can reach only from front to back," said silver sticking her finger in her ear. About thirty minutes have pass since the gang last spoke, the moon was directly above the city now and the only sound that can be heard were critics. Silver, Luca, and Sairento where fast asleep while Bela and vexis continued to stay on alert during the endless night. Meanwhile at the base of the Eiffel tower there was a couple taking a stroll through the night laughing and talking with one other.

"so then I took my bike doen the hill and almost-" the man stop talking when he noice someone was standing about a couple of feet infront of them, but the light of the lamp post count reach that far so the only thing they can see was the persons feet.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked the man as he squinted his eyes into the darkness to see the mysterious figures face.

"this tower is a lonely tower, not even the people wanted it, you know," said the mysteriuse figure in a very depressed voice as it began to walk out of the darkness into the light, it was a girl with a black gown with short pink hair and grey eyes which continues to glance down at the floor while holding one of her arms.

"I know how it feels to be unwanted, but I can deal with that," said the girl showing with no emotion whats so ever.

"hey, is there something wrong petite fille?" asked the man with a bit of consire and fear from the girl. After the question the girl shifted her eyes directly at the couple with an angry look on her face.

"i don't understand people that ask me whats wrong, don't know how to deal with it," she said as she lifed the her arm she was holding and a black long sword appeared with big red lips a neat the hilt. The man and the woman backed up a little bit about to make a run for it but little did they know it was to late for them.

"Ragnarok, scream resonance," said the girl holding the sword right infront of her.

"goope… beeeeeeyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" the sword screamed a massive roar that coused a massive vibration through the entire area, the couple covered there ears trying to block out the irritating sound but it was useless until the pink haired girl lunged right at them in a flash.

"there here," said bela in a shock as she jumped over to wake up her weapon will vexis jumped up to where bela was sittling.

"where is she at?"asked vexis preparing to jump of the building.

"she is under the tower, she just killed to civilians," said bela managing to wake up the three bums on the couch

"Typical, I'm going after her, you guys know the plan right?" asked vexis

"don't worry we got the plan just get going already," said silver in an exhausting manner with a long stretch.

"alright wish me luck," said vexis as he jump down the building and landed on his bike, he started the engine and made his way to the tower leaving his friends dumbfounded.

"did he just literally jump of the building?" asked luca in confusion looking at her boyfriend who was just as astonished as she is. Vexis was in high gear when he turn the speed up on his bike and made an extreme mad dash to the tower dis regarding any speed limit that he passes until finally he got to the Eiffel tower. He parked his bike along the side of a building and began to cautiously walk towards the base of the stricter. There was no one there exept for the long dreadful silent until he was standing right in the middle of the tower.

"okay I now you're here ass hole, come on out so we can make this quick and easy!" demanded vexis in a hateful manner turning around every so often just to keep on his toes.

"another tourist, here just to look a tower that has been shunned by its own people," said a very depressing female voice which sound like he is in multiple direction all at once.

"show yourself or else ill come and find you, and trust me when I say you definitely don't want," threaten Vexis with anger in his voice as he looked spastically around the building until he looked up and found her leaning on the rail looking straight down at him.

"your crona, the bitch that almost killed my sister and my best friend?" asked Vexis filled with anger while clinching his fist so tight he popped a couple of bones in his finger. Crona didn't say anything and continued to stair at him with no emotions whats so ever which frustrated him even more.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" screamed Vexis which scared the girl to the point where she was shaking.

"that man is yelling at me, I don't know how to deal with this," she said with fear in her voice backing way slowly form the rail.

"come on Crona, don't be a damn idiot and swallow his soul like the rest," said a mysterious demonic voice; Vexis looked franticly to see where it was coming from but he found no one.

"are y-you sure its alright if I-I kill him," said Crona looking little less timid then before.

"yes Crona you useless bitch, do it and ill tell the witch you here a good boy," said the voice with delight.

"aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" screamed Crona binding down in pain while grabbing her hair and closed just for the sake of it until finally she stopped, stood strait up, and stretch her right at arm out for a black sword to appear. Vexis looked confused and concerned so he pulled out his blades for safety measures.

"if you think that's what she want then killing one more wouldn't hurt, after all that's what she wants right," said crona bring her sword infront of her face. Big read lips began to form on her sword while Crona open her eyes that are filled with insanity.

"Ragnarok, scream resonance," said the girl raising the sword up high in the air then planning it the sharp tip on the ground.

"goope… beeeeeeyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed the sword creating a massive shockwave that echoes through the entire building. Vexis tried to cover his ears to block out the noise but it was no use for the Crona dive down from the second floor at a rapid place but lucky he jumped out of the way before anything major happened. **Damn that was close for another second and I would have been cut in two.** Vexis jump back a couple of more steps then go into a defensive stance just before crona started to jab rapidly at him.

"that's it! blade counter!" yelled vexis blocking a jab then giving a cut on the stomach.

"gotcha bit- what the!?" said vexis in concern as he looked back at the enemy and found that the cut he gave did absolutely nothing to her for she was still standing without a single bit of pain. **how is that possible that cut should have killed him at least slowed him down? **Vexis looked conserned at the situation he was in, just seeing her still moving like nothing even happen.

"my blood is black you know," she said slightly turn his head just enough to make a creepy eye connection to vexis which really disturbed him. Crona turned around completely to display the cut only to show a black tar covering the wound. **So this is the black blood the report was talking about, so no matter how many times I cut this freak she'll keep recovering each and every slice I give her. Damn it! **Without any hesitation Crona began to vibrate her sword and started to lunge towards Vexis again, but with a bit more force. Vexis manage to block one of her attacks but it was no use for the vibration of the sword began to cut Vexis like butter.

"aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Vexis screamed in pain as he kicked Crona in the stomach and jumped towards one of the legs of the building.

"its no use, your going to die here you know," said the creep girl swing Ragnarok in a couple of swift motions then thrusted in a exhilarating speed towards vexis, but luckly he jumped out of the way.

"Head slash" Vexis says while summersaulting while sticking his swords out to give a heavy blow to the back of Crona's head, but it bounces of her head and through Vexis off balance making him landing hard on the ground. Vexis got up from the ground in a flash and gave a little bit of breathing room between the two.

"so hard blows like that won't hurt you, then how about this! Sword drive!" he said rushing down Crona raising both swords up to pierce her, but instead of blocking it Crona just let the attack happen.

"Ha got you now bitch," said Vexis thrusting his swords into Crona, but it didn't go in to deep, only a couple of inches in.

"What the?! Can you not feel anything?" asked Vexis pulled out his blades from the enemy's body.

"I can feel the pain but I can deal with it, it's that and killing people for their souls, those are the only thing I can deal with," crona stated as she raised her sword.

"Ragnarok, scream resonance," she said as she planted the sword into the ground once more.

"oh know you don't!" yelled Vexis as he ran up to Crona and gave her a mighty kick to the face. It send her flying to the leg of the tower, but vexis wasn't about to let up on her so he thrusted his left blade into the targets stomach again and this time he made the connection deeper then before.

"how do you like th-," Vexis was interrupted by a massive fist in the chest siding him flying in the other direction making Vexis land hard on the ground once more.

"what-uh-the hell-was that?" asked vexis looking up from the ground to see what that was will coughing up some blood, it looked to be a monster coming out of Crona. It was big bulky and black with a white x on the face and two big white eyes.

"what the hell do you think your doing? The only person that has the right to beat up Crona is me, isn't that right Crona?," said the human form Ragnarok said while messing with Crona's face.

"stop it! It hurt! You know I don't know how to deal with you stretching my face like that! Stop it!" demanded Crona as she tried to get her partner off of him. Vexis manage to get up from the ground.

"I cant believe by a couple of comedians, if you think that punny little punch will knock me out then your about to have a bad time," said vexis giving a smug grin.

"its point less you know your attacks cant kill me, I think you should give up and let me kill you," said Crona while her partner continued to mess with her face.

"not a chance, especially after you almost killing my sister and her partner in Italy, or have you forgotten already," said vexis pointing his right blade at crona as an intimidation.

"oh you mean that one blonde haired girl and her scythe, I told them that the doors open one way but they didn't listen, no one listens to me but I can deal with that," said Crona glancing at the ground as the black beast stopped fooling around with her and when back into sword form.

"Enough already, its high time you die already ass hole! Die!" Vexis charged fast at the freak, but she deflected the attack and the clashing of swords began. Sparks began to fly from one other as the sound of clinging can be hear through the entire tower. The intensity can be felt through the entire area as both sword meisters began knock each other back little by little until Ragnarok hand came out and socked Vexis in the jaw sending him to the second level. As he landed on the floor with his feet and Crona was right behind. She jumped up in the air and began to slam down hard with the sword but was stopped by Vexis blocking the blow and gave a quick kick to the wound that was he gave to her earlier in the battle, it send her over the edge. Crona jump back up but this time through the floor giving Vexis a cut on the cheek for he manage to dodge out of the way in time.

"still want more!? Spin slash!" Vexis spin in a circle and giving a couple cuts on Crona torso along with giving another kick which made her crashing into the rail.

"AAHH!" crona screamed in pain as bits of black blood came out of her mouth, which gave Vexis an idea. **Oh I see, her body can handle swords like it's nothing but when it comes to punches and kick, she can't handle it. **

"heh,I finally go your number, with that being said I suggest you brace yourself," said Vexis as he crossed his sword into an x.

"brace myself? I don't think I can deal with that," said crona as she slowly got up and lifted her sword up.

"then deal with it, for this is the grand finale! 90 caliber pistol!" shouted vexis a small beam of light came out of his sword at crona at a rapid pace, but she jumped up out of the way before getting hit. As she was jumping in mid air Crona notice a quick mischievous smile on Vexis face.

"Now!" vexis yelled as, then all of a sudden a figure at full speed came from the top of the tower.

"one shot kamikaze! Impact!" yelled the figure giving a massive kick across Cronas face and toss the field. The figure was silver and luca as they performed multiple summer salts and landed perfectly right next to Vexis.

"what took you so long?" asked vexis in a sarcastic manner.

"sorry traffic was slow," stated silver continuing the sarcasm then gave eachother a quick laugh.

"so wheres bela, is she still getting all the people way from this area?" Vexis ask while acting casual.

"yah she getting all the roads blocked off and people to there homes, it's a lot complicated then we thought it would be since we cant speak French," silver said giving an annoyed glare at vexis while backing up a couple of inches.

"so ill take it that was crona that I kick the living hell out of,"

"yep and she is now pushover, so far his only weakness is physical attacks like that kick you just gave her and punches, also swords don't work on her that well but I manage to give in so major hits."

"well this should be easy, lets kill her already."

"well you might have that chance her she comes," stated vexis as he pointed at crona jumping up to first floor once more but with a stream of black blood coming out of her mouth but still emotionless

"man what a freak," said silver preparing luca for an attack

"just be careful, the black blood worrys me," vexis chimed in as he prepared himself as well.

"I don't think I can deal with this," said Crona with a little bit a fear in her voice ashe spit out some blood on the ground.

"man Crona, you might be the weakest bitch I have ever met in my entire life, met in my entire life, you should be grateful that I'm hear to help you out, but you'll have to give me your lunch money," said the sword shooting out his hand and messed with Cronas face.

"alright, alright, ill give you my money! just stop poking me! it hurts!" screamed crona and just like that Ragnarok stopped and the blood on the ground began to fly up from the ground and circle the three friends.

"bloody needles," said the black blood droplet as it began to shoot out sharp like needles at silver and Vexis.

" silver duck! Spin slash!" Vexis demanded as silver duck while he spun around in a circle deflecting all the needles and bouncing them off in multiple directions, but a couple manages to hit vexis in the shoulder and arms along with two more hitting silver along the cheek and neck.

"ah, damn it," said silver putting her hand on the scratch while Vexis looked tired and injured.

"looks-huh-like I have no chose-huh- but to soul resonate," said vexis as he thrusted his arms horizontally.

"it's about time," said silver with a sinister grin as she got into her usual attack stance, the two of them close there eyes for a breaf moment to concentrate then open them when they were done.

"let's go soul resonance," both students said together as they vexis got into his wolf slayer form and Luca glowed black.

"remember what I said before Crona? I told you to brace yourself," said vexis as he his cuts and wounds began top heal back up then crossed his blades into an x once more.

"what are they doing, I don't think I can deal with this," said crona holding on the rail and cowering in fear.

"and I told you to deal with it for this is the grand finale!" yelled vexis as he began to charge his beam of energy.

"let me pitch in! Black lotus Dragon!" silver screamed as she swong out the nine black energy slashes began to come burrow towards crona.

"aaaaaahhhhhh," there enemy yelled in pain talking each blow.

"were not done with you yet! 180 caliber sniper!" vexis stated as a beam of energy came out of his sword heading straight torwards Crona

"Impact!" silver pitched in her final slash came out and circled around Vexises beam and made a powerful blow at there target. There was a big cloud after the explosion, once it cleared up a massive hole in the structure and crona was crashed into the other building leaving a massive imprint on it .

"That-was-AWESOME! Let's do it again!" silver said in excitement.

"I don't think that I want do this again any time soon," said luca coming out of his weapon form to tend to silver.

"ditto," said Vexis as he fell on his back enjoying the peace until faint clapping can be heard from the distance. Vexis tried to lift his head up to find out what it was but the last attack took a lot out of him so moving his head was a chore however he manage to do it. Out in the distance was a mysterious black figure floating in the air on a broom. after taking a closer look vexis can identify the figure was a woman wearing a sleeveless hoodie and as a snake tattoo on her arm. **A Witch! God damn it why now! **Vexis struggled to get his entire body up just incase he needed to fight her but he couldn't. Silver tried to do the same but she was weak as well, all she could do was hold on to the rail.

"that was indeed a marvelous performance, but it would seem that Crona has failed me again," said the witch as she stopped clapping and started to move her arms in a wave motion.

"snake, snake, cobra, cobra," the witch was chanting while she continue to move until tattoo on her arm started to come off of her ande started to move on its own. The snake made its way to crona to pull her out and carried her back to the witch who was waiting passently for her pet.

"I am very disappointed in you crona for this is the second time you have lost, and to a couple of brats no less; looks like you will need to be punished once again, as for you three," said the witch as she began to look in Vexis and silvers direction.

"ill let you live for now, think of it as a reward for beating my Crona," she said as she began to fly way.

"w-wait," said the tired vexis as he manage to lift himself to his knees but was still unable to get on his own feet.

"t-tell me, who the hell are you," demanded vexis which caught the snake woman attention as she turned her head far enough to see the boy.

"it is very rude to demand a woman her name, for that I will not tell it. hahahahahaha!" she said as the woman flew away laughing in a sinister way.

"damn it!" vexis slammed his fist to the ground out of frustration.

"man what a bitch," said silver getting up on her feet and walked over to vexis with luca.

"theres nothing we can do now, lets just meet up with bela and sair so we can go home," said luca as he crouch down to pick up vexis to help him walk.

"thanks man, really appreciate it," said vexis as all three of them started to walk of the tower and headed into the town. As the walk into the night they came past a late night café where they spotted two familier faces, it was bela and Sairento drinking some tea and having a pleasant chat until they notice the three.

"oh, hey guys. How was the fight?" asked bela as she sipped on her tea.

"it was fine, we talked, had a cup of tea, and laugh the entire time; what did you think happened you ass holes," said vexis in rage.

"yay what the hell happened guys, you were supposed to come help us after you were done with emptying the lot, not sit on your asses and drink tea," complained luca.

"yay that's my thing," silver chimed while both vexis and luca looked at her in annoyance.

"oh we were there, its just we saw how well you guys were doing so we decided to grab a quick drink before we headed back to the airport," said Sairento taking a drink of his tea.

"okay that's it, I need new friends!" yelled Vexis pointing at the two slackers out of anger, after that comment all four friends began to laugh together while Vexis twitched his eye in irritation, but got over it and laughed along with them. A day has gone by since the mission in france and happened and the gang gave there report to lord death himself.

"so all five of you went after Crona, even though I exclusively said not to what were you think," said Lord death as all the students looked nervise.

"Normally would give all a punishment, but a lecture will do just as fine," said death giving everyone a look of surprise.

"that something I didn't expext that from you lord Daeth what gives?" said silver in confusion.

"yay normally you just give up something to clean if did something stupid, why the change of heart," said luca agreeing with silver.

"Yes, normally I would but Sid told me why you did it, it was to help your sister and her partner am I right Vexis," said death glancing at Vexis who looked a little surprised.

"y-yes lord death, want to make her pay for what she did to soul and Maka, that's why I did it," explained Vexis to the lord hoping to clear it up.

"its alright vexis, I understand why you did it that's why im letting all of you go easy, bow then you should be heading back to class," said lord death dismissing the gang, and they didn't hesitate as they walk on out of the death room leaving the head of the academy alone.

"well looks like that's all taken care of, you can come on out now Maka Albarn," said death turing around to his mirror as maka came out from behind it.

"I never thought vexis would go that far just to help me out," said maka looking a little sad as she looked down the ground in shame

"now don't look down maka, your brother has a very kind heart even though he can be a bit much," said lord death purking maka up a little bit.

"Your right, thank you lord death I need to hear all that, I better head to class now," said maka giving a quick bow and then ran out of the room while death waved good by then looked up at the celling in deep thought.

"I know the feeling to have siblings that cares for you," said lord death looking at the mirror and seeing three shadowing mask figures with glowing yellow eyes in it.


	8. Chapter 7

The hunt for glory! The legendary sword Excalibur?

"uuuuhg! I'm so bored!" said Silver as she leaned back in her seat and looked up at the ceiling while the rest of the class was talking to one other about their plans for the weekend. Ever since the main five got back from Paris about two weeks ago thing have been looking kind of dull in the Academy.

"We only have a couple of minutes until we can go, so just chill Silver," said Luca as he put his arm around his meister and began to cuddle a little bit.

"Maybe you guys should rent a room over the weekend," said Vexis who was hunched over the desk above the two in a very sarcastic way. Silver look at him and flicked him on the forehead leaving a red mark on him.

"Ow!" Vexis said rubbing the mark. Bela smirked and continued to read her book while Sairento was sawing log.

"so Vexis, how's Maka and soul?" asked the white ninja while focusing on her book that looks a lot like the book that Vexis get hit with. Vexis stopped rubbing his head and looked up to his sisters and her weapons are.

"There both doing just fine, I guess. Souls finally moving around now so that's great," said Vexis as he turns his head back and looked down at his desk.

"But is Maka I'm worried about, she doesn't show it but she still feels like it her fault," Bela closed her book and looked at Vexis who was giving a blank expression about the subject.

"Look man we did are best back in Paris, there's nothing else we can do about it now," said Luca Turing to face Vexis which cheered him up a little bit.

"You know what you're right; I shouldn't dwell on the past. We kick so major ass back there," said Vexis with pride in his voice.

"Yeah, Crona will have to think twice before messing with the academy like that again," said Silver raising her fist in the air when finally the bell ringed. Everyone began to walk out door and headed for home while Vexis and his friends walked to Death Bucks'

"So what are you guys going to do for the weekend," asked Bela taking her seat along with the rest.

"I really got nothing planned except for sleeping for the next two days," said Silver

"Same here, what about you Vexis?" asked Luca leaning forward on the table.

"Well I was thinking of going spelunking in that one cave outside of death city, you know the one with the waterfall," said Vexis leaning back in his seat while looking at the menu.

"Sounds fun but why there?" asked Bela completely curios.

"Well from what I hear there is a sword that is in that cave that contains unbelieve power, and those who are chosen by it are destine for great things," Vexis explain then reaching into his jacket to pull out a book and passed around to everyone. The book itself was black and old with the words Excalibur written in gold letters on the front.

"Oh yah, I heard about this from a couple of teachers in the hall I did find it quite interesting," said Bela tossing the book back at Vexis.

"Well I am and I really want that sword, can't you see me wielding three swords at once," said Vexis with excitement about the idea

"Nope," said the rest all together crushing Vexises dream in the process.

"Regardless I'm going to find that damn sword!" Vexis yelled in frustration then diving back into his menu feeling a little embarrassed.

"Hey man if it makes you feel better I'll go with you," Luca spoke out which really brought everyone attention.

"You will?" asked Vexis in confusion

"Of course, I have nothing better to do so why not," Luca stated taking a drink of his class

"Great now you got me curios about this sword, I'm coming with," Sairento pitched in as well which shocked Bela more so then the rest.

"Great we can have a weapons night out," Vexis said with joy.

"Well if boys are going out then we'll have a meisters night out then," said Silver turning to face Bela.

"What do you say bell, interested," she said cocking an eyebrow in a seductive way

"s-sure I guess," Bela said feeling a little bit nervous while the boys took some thought as to what Silver meant when all three of their faces turned bright red. A little angry and humiliated, Bela got out her book and clocked Vexis on the back of the head.

"W-why is it a-always me? T-they w-where thinking it t-too?" asked the now damaged sword weapon in complete agony from the book mark it left on his head.

"Because Sairento is allowed to think of me that way and Luca has his meister to worry about," answered the white ninja as she put her book way then snuggling up to her weapon.

"Ditto," said Silver putting Luca's arm around her shoulders. _**Oh I see how it is pick on the one guy that doesn't have a meister! **_Vexis thought in his head. After messing around and eating, both the guys and girls split up. The weapons went over to Vexises house and the meisters went into Silver's house.

"So, are we heading out tomorrow or what?" asked Luca putting his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah where just going to hang out until tomorrow," answered Vexis walking with his hands behind his head. The three of them continued to walk until they reached Vexises apartment. As they walk in the were greeted by terry and Blair who were on the couch eating sandwiches, which made Vexis extremely pissed but he composed himself because of his guess.

"Oh hey Vexis, who are these guys?" asked terry with a mouth full of food.

"Terry, Blair, this is Sairento and Luca they are weapons at the academy who are staying the night," Vexis introduced his friends like a ten year old would.

"Hey," said Luca giving a quick wave.

"Sup," Sairento giving a slight head nod.

"Hi, names terry and this is my girlfriend Blair, we're cats with lots of magic powers," said terry.

"Hello," said Blair as she waved her hand.

"So which one of you boys want to sit right next to little old me," she said putting on a cute face and then scooted over to make space. Sair and Luca faces turn red while terry gave a quick laugh and then leaned up against his girlfriend. The two boys started to run to the couch like it was a free for all, pulling and pushing each other in a very violent manner.

"Hey, quit biting me!" said Luca trying to grab the nearest thing to pull himself forward.

"Then let go of my jacket," said Sairento grabbing the table with one hand and the other grabbing Lucas arm; Vexis put his hand on his face in annoyance.

"he-he, you boys are so sweet, but sadly I have to get going," said Blair as she got up why terry showed her the door and gave a quick kiss. The two fighting weapons where dumfounded as she walked out the door. For the next couple of hours it was awkward but eventually got over it. The guys in the house watched movies and played video games all night until the passed out in the living room. The next day they go something to eat and headed out the door with terry following along. Each one hoped on Vexises bike and made their way out of death city. After a couple of minutes of driving they finally made it to the waterfall cave.

"So is this the place?" asked Sairento looking up at the entrance. Vexis open the book he brought with and then flipped a couple of pages to the location part.

"Yep this is the place, so who want to go first?" asked Vexis putting his book up and looking at the guys who were looking at him. Vexis gave a quick sigh of annoyance and then started to climb; eventually he made it to the top. _**Let's go find a magical sword I said, it will be fun I said! **_Vexis complained while lying there on the ground. After taking a breath from climbing he took a look inside only to see water and darkness from within.

"It good you guys, come on up!" yelled Vexis signaling them it's okay. One by one the boys made their way to the very top of the cave.

"Man this place dark," said Luca squinting his eyes trying to see more of the inside but with to prevail.

"What, you scared?" Sairento said trying to antagonize Luca.

"I'm not scared, it just going to be hard to see for a while," stated Luca.

"h-hey guys, can you help me out here?" asked terry as the main three turned around to find him on a tree branch.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," said Vexis annoyed and frustrated at the same time…again.

"What I can't help it if I'm a cat who happened to hate water, so who's going to carry me?" asked terry with everyone looking at Vexis.

"Why me?!" yelled Vexis extremely irritated that they all singled him out again.

"Hey he's your roommate, you carry him," Luca explained folding his arms while Sairento nodded his head in agreement.

"Uuhg! Fine but I'm not going to enjoy this," sighed Vexis as he pulled his cat roommate of the branch and began to carry him through the cave. Meanwhile back at death city Silver and Bela are at Luca's apartment hanging out on the couch watching TV and eating popcorn.

"Man this is a great show," said Silver diving her hand into the bowl of popcorn while Bela opened a can of cherry bomb soda.

"yah…I wonder how the boys are doing?" asked Bela taking.

"there fine, not like there going to be in that much danger in a dank old cave," said Silver munching on popcorn.

"Yah, you probably right… I wonder if they were thinking about us last night?" said Bela curious about the thought.

"I bet they are those perves…but I can make it a reality," said the cape wearing woman in a very seductive but sarcastic tone which really made Bela chock on her drink.

"Ha ha ha, I'm only teasing bell," Silver said which eased the tension between the two just a little bit.

"And besides I have a boyfriend already, he wouldn't be thrilled about me cheating on another girl," she explained while looking at the TV.

"Oh but mine would be," said Bela as both girls began to laugh. Back at the cave Sairento, Vexis, Luca, and terry continued to explore into the cave in complete darkness.

"How much longer until we get to the damn sword?" asked terry who was hunched over his red shirted roommate head

"you know this would be a lot easier if you- hey what's that?" asked Vexis pointing at a small bright light coming closer to them; it was a fairy that came right in front of them.

"Oh hey little fella, do you know where Excalibur is?" asked Luca hoping for an answer but only go an expression of discus and annoyance then began to float way.

"What was that about?" asked terry looking confused

"don't know, but I think we are getting close," answered Vexis as he and the other trudge through the water until they reach a platform with light coming down from the ceiling showing a majestic silver sword with a golden hilt.

"That has to be it right there," said Sairento as he went closer to the sword to expect further along with the others.

"nah, the put a replica of the sword in the exact same location just to trick people into coming here," said Vexis as sarcastic as possible.

"So who goes first?" asked Luca leaning in close to the sword.

"I should since this is my idea and I'm the one who asked you guys to come," stated Vexis not taking no for an answer.

"Sounds fair," said Sairento looking over at Luca who nodded in agreement. _**Huh, that was easy! **_Though Vexis as he step up to the sword and put both hands on the sword, feeling nervous about being rejected by the sword he felt sweat dripping down the side of his face.

"Five bucks says he can't get it out," wagered Sairento

"Make it ten then you have a bet," said luca as they both shook hands while vexis look back in annoyance at them. _**I'm just going to ignore that. At the count of three I pull. 1…2…3! **_Vexis nearly yanked Excalibur out of the stone with ease.

"Oh hell yah! Looks like I was distance for this sword!" he cheered in excitement as he dances around with the sword while the other guys complained except for luca.

"Well a bet is a bet, pay up," said the black suit weapon raising his hand at the loser for his money

"I call redo, let me try pulling that hunk of junk," said Sairento as Vexis put the sword back. Sair put on hand on the sword and lifted it with ease.

"What the hell, let me try," Luca said as Sairento put the sword back into its original place. Luca got the same result as the other and started to become confuse.

"so does that mean we are all destine for this sword or what," asked terry as he twirled it around in his hand for a bit.

"I don't know, it could just be a fake that some ass hat left for people to find," said Luca as he took the sword from terry and was about to put it back.

"FOOLS! I am no fake," said a voice that echoed with a majestic voice as the sword started to glow with a radiant light and began to take form into a small being. The creature was white all round, even his cloths where white. His was as curved outward to a point and had big round eyes. The mysteries figure was wearing a tall skinny top hat and was holding a white cane.

"Hey, who are yo-"

"FOOLS! Do you know who I am! My legend is dates back in 12th century," said the figure cutting off Vexis completely by shoving his cane in Vexises face.

"So are you-"

"FOOLS! Please forgive the belated salutation. I am the holy sword Excalibur," the thing said introducing himself when he cut off Vexis for the second time.

"What you're the holy sword, not to be rude but you kind of look lame," blunted out Sairento bending down to Excalibur's eye level.

"FOOLS! What is your favorite color?" said the white midget as he pointed his cane at Sairento.

"Mine blue," said Luca

"Black," Sairento said

"Grey," terry chirped in

"And mines re-"

"FOOLS! What gives you the right to pick a color," demanded Excalibur as he shoved his cane in Vexis face once more.

"You're the one who asked us to pick a color and if you interrupt me again I'll-"

"FOOLS! I'll have you know that my legend dates back to the 12th century," said the taking sword. Vexis was extremely pissed off to the point where he transformed his hands into swords and was about to attack, fortunately it took all three boys to hold him back.

"What till I get my hands on you, I'm going to rip you a new one you ass hole!" yelled Vexis with so much anger that you can see his veins pop out of his neck. After a couple of minute went by, Vexis began to cool down looking worn out from trying to kill Excalibur.

"How the hell is this sword Excalibur?" asked Luca looking at Vexis.

"Yah, who the hell wrote this book?" asked Vexis as he grabbed the book and look at the very back to only find Excalibur's name under the words author in gold letters.

"You wrote the damn book!?" Vexis was even more pissed of then before.

"FOOLS! I don't take autographs," said the white figure. Back at death city the girls when shopping at a women clothing store in Death Pain Square.

"so what do you think of this one?" asked Bela as she comes out of a changing room wearing a black shirt with the words Death City on it and about five gold necklace on.

"Looks great," said Silver with little enthusiasm and looking board as ever.

"Let me guess shopping isn't your thing," said Bela as she sat right next to her.

"I'm just not into shopping and stuff like that," Silver explained leaning back on the chair.

"I'm not ether, but Sair seems to love when I make myself and sexy," Bela said making a suggestive pose to Silver. Silver giggled a little.

"What no dinner and a movie," said Silver in a sarcastic voice as both girls began to laugh. After they were done shopping they when to death bucks and had a drink.

"Man this is the most fun I had all week, if only the boys where here," said Bela taking a drink of her usual cherry sunrise surprise while Silver just had ice coffee.

"Same, I wondering what they're doing right now?" asked Silver taking a sip of her coffee.

"I bet there having fun trying to find that sword, what was it called again?"

"I think it was called exskulliburn,"

"You mean Excalibur,"

"Yah that one, I wonder if they found it,"

"The question you should be asking is who will keep it?"

"No the question should be who would want to keep?" said Silver finishing of her drink

"Wait, what you mean by that?" ask Bela who was extremely curious.

"Well I hear that both Death the Kid and Blackstar when to go find the sword and told everyone not to go to that cave," Silver started to explain leaning back in her seat

"I guess I wasn't here for that, why avoid the most powerful sword on earth?" asked Bela taking a sip of her drink

"Well apparently anyone can match the swords soul wavelength but no one can hand it personal wavelength, meaning it extremely annoying," Silver said leaving Bela even more confuse on her words, wondering what she meant.

"You knew about this and didn't bother telling them, why?" ask Bela waiting for an answer.

"Because it would be funny," replied silver giving a menacing grin. Back at the cave Sair, Luca, Vexis, and terry had a huge stake of paper.

"Here are the 1,000 provisions you must peruse in order to become my meister. Be sure to look through all of them, they're very important.

"Does he not know the three of us are weapons and one of use is a talking magical cat?" asked Luca who was trying to balance his stake of paper.

"Really that's the question you're asking, not that fact he wants us to read all of these fuck papers," Vexis snapped back at Luca.

"And now!" said Excalibur as he started to glow with a radiant white light and descended into the air and blowing all that papers out of everyone's hands.

"You four have been chosen and now it shall be yours! For victory and for glory!" the holy figures voices echoed throughout the cave as he began to transforming into his legendary sword form and floated down in front of the four. Each one grabs the handle with one hand with amazement in their eyes.

"Let us go forth together!" said Excalibur while surrounding the group in holy light until all four of them stuck the sword back into the stone.

"Like hell well do this with you!" said Sairento in anger.

"Only a complete dumbass would ever pick you as a weapon, let's go guys!" barked Vexis as everyone huffed off out of the cave.

"Please wait!" pleated the sword out of desperation.

"I'll lower the provisions down to 750, but I'm keeping the 452nd provision!" shouted Excalibur as everyone looked unamused by his words as the kept going down the cave. Soon they came across the same fairy they met a little while ago.

"Oh hey, so have you met Excalibur?" ask the fairy, but instead of getting a reply all she got was the same look that she made when they first asked. Luca, Sair, and Vexis ,who was carry terry again, continued to wake forward out of the cave.

"Yep the have defiantly met him," said the fairy as she continued to fly around the cave. The next day the three weapons made their way down the hall to meet up with the girls, who were standing outside the classroom.

"Oh hey guys, how was spelunking?" asked Silver as she leaned up against the wall with a devilish smirk.

"It was…interesting but fun," answered Luca looking back at Sairento and Vexis who gave a slight grin notified there now strengthen friendship. The two girls looked at each other in confusion but shrugged it off and went into their classroom until they stop in place blocking the door.

"What is it?" asked Vexis as he looked over their shoulders to find the thing they were looking at. Vexis slowly put his hand his if face out of annoyance and showed the two other boys what it was. All of them walked right in to see three body size picture with Excalibur's face with pink roses surrounding it and right above was written, 'I'll be waiting for your return'. The three boys looked at it in horror and disgust.

"How did he even do that?" asked Luca hoping for a reasonable answer.

"I don't know but nothing good can come from this," said Vexis trying to rip his apart and so did the others while the girls looked confused as ever.

Little author's note: hello I'm the writer to this story and yes I know that this chapter is somewhat of a rip of the show, please don't chew my head off for it. I really did try to put as much originality in this chapter as possible but thing have been happening and I just wanted this chapter to be done and over with as soon as possible. Now for those who might be reading this story in the future and like to criticize people for the sake of criticizing, please don't be too hard on me for this is my first time trying to write an actual story with original characters in an already existing world. I except criticism but please be fair about it and don't just say my writing suck, I haven't seen any yet but still I want to avoid that as much as possible. For the people who are following me and reading this story, I really am hoping your enjoying this so far and please do leave a like and a comment telling me what I should do better, it would be greatly appreciated. Also if you notice that a character in this story is **out of character** please do let me know as soon as possible, thank you and enjoy.


	9. Chapter 8

Back into the grind!

The witch in the bottle set free?

It was another day at the academy; everyone was at their seats while Vexis and silver are sleeping at their desks. Everything was going peacefully until they both sleeping students heard the sound of those familiar chair wheels bashing against the door, it was Professor Stein wearing his usual attire but is reading a different book. Silver and Vexis snapped back into reality before he notice them.

"Alright class day we will be learning about witches today," said the professor as he began to draw on the chalk board. This made everyone grown from boredom as Maka raised her hand.

"Um, professor stein?" Maka began to ask

"Yes Maka what is it?" Stein said continuing to wright on the board

"Well we kind of already when through this before back when we started in the academy."

"Well since you have already when through this why don't you tell me what are witched Maka," said stein continuing to draw while Maka stud up and began to speak

"Witches are evil being that possesses various amounts of magic; some have the ability to create weapons while other uses their magic to harm others. It's our duty as D.W.M.A. students to hunt down all 99 kishin souls and one Witch soul to create a powerful Death Weapon," explained Maka as stein finished what he was doing.

"That is the majority of it but there are still more you need to know," said the professor as he put the chalk down and faced the class who were looking at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean professor?" ask Maka waiting for an answer.

"There are different types of witches in the world with more unique and powerful magic then others," stein began to explain by moving away from the board. The board contains three classes of witches, necromancers, traditionals, and maleficiums, with the picture of their souls below the description.

"There are tactically more than just three but these are the major ones we will be talking about," said Professor Stein.

"What a minute, you're tell us that there are different types; how many are there?" ask Vexis completely shocked at the facts in front of him.

"There are about 15 different kinds of witches but let's just stick with these three for right now," said stein pulling out his seat to be in front of the class.

"The first kind of witch is known as the necromancer, they are well known for raising an army of the dead to do their bidding," he began while light his cigarette, Vexis shot his hand up.

"Yes Vexis,"

"How is that possible, I fought someone with that same bullshit ability and he wasn't a witch?"

"There are people that can learn the field of necromansing but it takes a heavy toll on their mind and soul, while necromancers can use this ability without taking any side effects," explain stein then blowing out his smoke.

"These kinds of witches are extremely rare to find but that doesn't mean that they are easy to kill," Stein said as he pointed at its soul.

"despite them from being rare and dangerous there soul are like the traditional witch souls, you still need to kill 99 kishins to make a death weapon, however the next type of witches is a different story," the professor said now pointing at the Maleficium column.

"The Maleficium witches are 10 times more powerful and destructive than any of these two classes," said the professor looking ever so serious. The entire room went completely silent after hearing that statement from stein except for black star who was slammed his hele on the table and got on his desk

"There is no witch alive that is more powerful then I, the great Blackstar for I will surpass god himself," declared the loudmouth idiot as several groans can be hear from all around the room.

"Sit down black star," pleaded his partner Tsubaki who was tugging at his scarf in attempt to get him down, but eventually Maka slammed her infamous book on his head and knocked him out.

"Please continued Professor Stein," said Maka putting her book back on her desk. Vexis looked shocked and relieved at the same time._** Thank god it wasn't me this time for once!**_ Vexis gave a sigh of relive and then face the front of the class.

"Thank you Miss Maka, now the Maleficium at extremely powerful witches with more magical properties then anything you will encounter while you are going you witch hunting," stein took another breath of smoke and then exhaled it out while everyone looked nervous.

"You can relax, the likely hood of you finding one of these witches are near impossible," stein took his glasses off and began to clean them

"There is only one witch at is capable of having this kind of power, and she lives in witch territory," he said putting his glasses back on.

"You mean the witch queen, right professor," said Maka as the Stein nodded his head and then pointed at this soul.

"this soul might be one of the strongest witches soul you can ever find, eating this soul can make a weapon become a death weapon without the need of 99 kishin souls," said stein as Maka, Silver, Bela and Vexis looked surprised while Blackstar snapped back to reality.

"Hey professor, the Witch Queen the only Maleficium in existents or where there more like her back then?" asked Vexis who was very curious.

"there where countless of them in the world when Lord Death wasn't bound to Death City, he and his followers slaughtered each and every last one of them except for one, the Witch Queen,"

"But why let her live? She's the ultimate enemy."

"Death had no chose, the Queen had a power that most people spend their entire lives obtaining, immortality."

"Wait what?!" Vexis said baffled at the thought.

"Wait if the head witch is immortal why doesn't she just come over and take over Death city?" asked Silver who was actually contributing to class for once which caught almost everyone off guard.

"So she finally speaks," sarcastically said Vexis. Silver gave him an irritated glare then put her hand out to Bela. In response Bela handed Silver an identical book that Maka had slammed Blackstar's head with: Vexis got a little nervous.

"Thank you," said Silver as she slammed the book on the back of Vexis head.

"God damn-it, w-why m-me," mumbled Vexis in pain.

"Please continue," said Silver as she handed the book back to Bela.

"Lord Death tried everything to kill her but alternatively he bounded her in witch territory, just like he bounded himself to Death city," said stein finishing his smoke. For the rest of the class period everyone just read, listen to music, or just chat with each other.

"Well today was…intense," said silver that was lying back in her seat relaxing.

"Yah, I wonder what kind of class that witch was back in Paris?" Vexis pondered as he began thinking back to that night, but all he could think of is her.

"The better question is will we come across a one of the other two classes while we are out there?" said Luca sounding a bit concerned

"I say it would be fun to fight a Necromancer, just imagine fighting the undead and a witch at the same time," said silver stretching a little bit then began to lean up against her weapon. Everyone thought about it for a moment and imagine the difficulty of doing something that extreme. After thinking about it they heard a conversation from cross the room that made everyone's head turn.

"Look Hiro, I need you to buy me a drink from the vending machine, you're the only one that can handle a task like this," said one of the students how as talking to a tall blond headed kid wearing a white collared shirt that was unbutton at the bottom to show his stomach, a black neck tie, and purple pant being held up by a white belt.

"It's something that only I can do? Leave it to me," said the blond kid with enthusiasm as five more students went up to the guy and asking him to get them stuff as well.

"Sigh there he goes again," said silver out of annoyance.

"What's going on," asked Bela who was curiuos of what happening.

"Oh right, I forgot you haven't been here for that long, Vexis explain to her," silver demanded as she continuing to cuddle up with Luca which irritated Vexis but he gave a quick sigh and let it go.

"so that blond kid is Hiro, the most gullible meister this school has to offer and everyone uses him for it; they basically make him buy drinks, snacks, and stuff like that with his own money for them," Vexis explain to Bela.

"So has anyone told him he is being used?" ask Sairento

"Some people have but Hiro is to stupid to listen to them, and besides that the only thing he is good at," answered Vexis

"What do mean?" asked Bela was a bit confused on her friend's last statement.

"He is the absolute worst meister every, he doesn't even have a weapon because he is so bad,"Vexis stated then began to put his feet on the desk and began to lean on his seat. Just as he did that Hiro began to walk by him.

"You Hiro, can you buy me a Death cola bud?" ask Vexis Hiro flipping 2 quarters at Hiro.

"Alright I'll be right back," said Hiro as he ran out the door while glance over at Vexis with such frustration

"What, I gave him change," said Vexis as he snuggled up agents his chair. After a couple of minutes Hiro came back with three grocery bags of food and drinks; everyone came to him for their food then went back to their desk except for one student who looked very pissed off.

"Where the hell is my drink?" said a very tall guy wearing a black vest without a shirt ripped up pants and, and a black baseball cap being worn backwards

"Sorry Ron I didn't hear what you wanted, I am sorry," said Hiro making the situation more dramatic than it should be.

"Oh no," said Vexis in concern.

"What?" ask Sairento wondering why Vexis was freaking out.

"That guy is Ronald, he is the biggest jerk in the academy along with his weapon partner Kandy and his two lackeys Rhyme and Beat, he gets really pissed if you call him by his actual name," explained Vexis then taking a drink of his cola.

"Also he is one of the strongest Meisters in the academy, right behind Kilik," Silver chimed in watching the performance in front of the five.

"Look loser sorry isn't going to cut it," said Ron as he push the pack mull hard on to the bookshelf.

"I'm sorry ill buy you one right now," said Hiro as he tried to get up.

"Too little to late bud, now prepare for a beating," said Ron as he deck Hiro in the stomach so hard that he broke the shelfs. On that shelf was a bottle that fell of the edge and was smashed into pieces.

"Hey ass hat, how about you pick on someone your own size," said Luca as he got up from his table with determination. The bully looked at him dead in the eye and began to walk towards him.

"What did you say to me punk," said Ron as he grabbed Luca by the collar and raised him in the air. Silver began to get up but was stopped by a girl with short purple hair, a black sleeveless shirt with the words bite me on it, and short shorts.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the girl in a very low monotone voice as she transformed her arm into a very curved razor blade then began to blow a bubble with the gum that was in her mouth. Vexis popped the bubble with his weapon arm and then put it right up against her neck.

"Hurt her and ill end you Kandy," said Vexis giving a very intense stare at her. Both Bela an Sairento got up from their desk but was stopped a couple of Ron's gang members, one was wearing a red hoody with the word Rhyme on it and the other one was wearing a blue hoody with the words Beat on it and a red cap.

"No one interferes with the boss," said the guy in red

"yah no one," said the guy in blue in agreement

"Look at you acting all tough but when it comes down to it you need your friends to help you out, the thing is though I have friends of my own," Ron began to ramble as everyone else notice the smoke that came out of the broken bottle; it began to grow bigger and bigger as the second go by.

"Uhm, Ron," said Kandy trying to warn him but he wasn't listing.

"How about I put you in your place little tooth pick!" yelled randy as he raised his fist in the air about to bet the shit out of Luca, but was stopped by the smoke.

"What the!?" Ron was off guard as he was then thrown to the other side of the class room. Everyone was started by it but for the ones that where brave they got their weapons and prepared themselves for a fight. The smoke moved left to right for a little bit before charging at the meisters and the weapons. It first targeted Kandy by shooting purple skulls at her, and then it went towards Vexis.

"Shit," Vexis said before dodging out of the way.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" screamed Maka as she jumped into the area and slammed down on it with soul, they went right through it as they try to stick the landing.

"Take this," said black star as he through Tsubaki in her shuriken form at the smoke demon but it did the same thing and let it go right through it. Death the kid began to shoot at it with no prevails.

"Terrific, nothing we are doing is working," stated Kid giving his guns a rest.

"Bela let's try our soul resonance, maybe soul wavelengths can hurts this thing," said Sairento transforming into a weapon.

"Right," Bela jumped up into the high up into the air and began to resonate.

"Waru shogun!" shouted the two as the weapon began to glow

"Magnolia laceration!" they said as she moved at full throttle and began to swipe furiously at it. The attack causes some major damage but it wasn't enough to make stop moving instead it pissed it off. The cloud hit Bela with its purple skull and sent her flying to the other side of the classroom. Vexis was looking up from behind the desk to see what happened. _**That's it, but I can't use the 180, that will take to long, looks like I have to use the downgrade version! **_Vexis thought as he jumped out from behind his desk.

"Eat this! 90 calibers pistol!" he yelled as he fired at the smoke creature directly in the center of it. The attack made the smoke screech angrily as it smashes through the window and fleeing out of the academy. Everyone was dumfounded at what they have witness. Eventually stein came rushing into the room with Sid.

"Is everyone alright? What happened?" asked the professor as Maka step forward and explained everything. 30 minutes have passed and Vexis and Maka along with their friend are now in the death room.

"And that's basically what happened Death," said Vexis as he explained the situation to Death.

"Hm, this is very unfortunate," said lord death as he cocking is head to the left then strait back up.

"My, my, I must say you did great work on trying to stop it but that bottle contained something very powerful," said lord death acting casual as always about this then he should be.

"What was that thing in the bottle, father?" ask Death the Kid very concern with the situation.

"That bottle contained a very powerful witch, her name is Raven the undead," Death began to explain as he faced the mirror and swiped his hand over it. The mirror began to glow a radiant light then displayed an image of the witch. She had long white hair, wore a long dark purple gown with a slit on her right leg going up to knee, high heel shoes and a long purple witch hat.

"That's her!? then what the hell was that thing we fought?" said silver in frustration but was calmed down by Luca.

"that was a side effect of the bottle, it was crafted to contain the witch by making her into a smoke like substance, she'll have about a couple of days before she regains all of her powers," explained stein taking another smoke.

"Okay, but why was she inside of a bottle in the first place, and why was she in the academy of all place?" asked Vexis angrily just now taking account of all that has happen

"oh dear, were to begin," said death going into deep thought.

"It started long ago when I still had my eight war lords, she was just a child back then but had incredible powers," began Death as everyone payed close attention to him.

"Raven was a necromancer with immortally," said stein helping death with the explanation with which shocked everyone.

"Hold up, I thought only the Witch queen was immortal, now we have two!?" yelled silver even angrier then before.

"There are ways to become immortal but each one comes with a very heavy price," said Stein blowing out the smoke from his mouth

"Indeed and her mother was willing to give her this curse just to defeat me and my eight warlords," continued Death with the story.

"Ha, ha, ha, finally I have a worthy opponent for me the great Black Sta-!" Black Star was interrupted by Maka who gave him a giant blow to the head again with the same book then waited for death to continue.

"Anyways, her power continued to grow as the hours went by so a choice had to be made by the council as to what we should do with her. I didn't have enough power in me to binder her to a place and the rest couldn't think of anything else, but that is when he came with a solution. it was an old man who didn't give us a name but instead gave use three bottle, he told us to open the bottle in front of the witch and let it do the rest; he disappeared after that and was never heard from again," death said finishing the story. He turned to face the mirror and stuck his hand into it to and pulled out two of the glass bottles.

"After the deed was done I gave it to one of my disciples and told him to put it in a safe place in the academy that we were constructing, I should have known he would take the lazy way out and leave it somewhere in plain sight, oh well it's not like we expected this to happen," he said giving the two bottles to Maka and Vexis.

"Okay, so what do you want us to do?" asked Maka as the others payed close attention.

"I need you two and your team of your chose to find the witch and trap her in that bottle," instructed Lord Death.

"But why us, why don't you have the teachers or the two star meisters to go out and find her?" question Bela as the others where think the same thing.

"because most if you have an incredible ability to attack soul wave lengths directly and some are good at tracking down there target, I need you 12 to go out and find her because of your ability," explained Death as Vexis clench the bottle with determination then gave a slight grin.

"leave it to use Death, we will take care of this witch in no time flat," said Vexis in a cocky manner as everyone left the room and went out on their mission except for Stein who continued to smoke his cigarette.

"Are you sure it was wise to send them out on this mission Lord Death, I can take care of this situation efficiently then they can right now?" stein stated question the skull man's judgment.

"I think this is for the best, there attributes combined can provide far greater than just sending one meister," said death as he gazed into the mirror.

"You should have at least told them a little bit of her back story before sending her out, especially with Vexis and Luca going after her," stated the professor as he began to walk out.

"They will learn about their lost past in good times but for now they are the only ones to take care of this problem ," said Death as he saw the 12 leave the school and made their way outside of death city. Near the towns exit, Vexis and Maka's team where standing there thinking of a plan.

"You take Kid, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, and patty east of here while I'll take these four west," Vexis instructed but had some retaliation from team B.

"Hold up Vexis, we need to work together on this if we have a chance to complete this mission," protested Maka as both of them looked irritated at each other.

"Okay fine, what do you have in minded?" asked Vexis in annoyance.

"We first off we need to find out who can track the witch and who can deal heavy blow at it," said Maka looking at the others to find out what they are capable of.

"Sairento and I can track thing at a 50 yard radiuses with ease," stated Bela gloating a little bit.

"As a great assassin as myself I have no problem at targeting my foes," Blackstar said praising himself for the little glory he actually has.

"I can use my Death cannons to hurt that a symmetrical piece of garbage," said kid with such anger

"Oh geez here we go again," said Liz as she slapped her hand on her face while her sister patty continued to laugh and be joyful.

"I can use my soul resonance with Luca to hurt the damn thing as will, after all we are the best team here" said silver as she just pulled a Black Star.

"Good, that just leaves you Maka," said Vexis singling her out which really pissed her off.

"I can use witch hunter with soul and take her out for good," stated Maka shooting back at her brother.

"Wait, you can use that move properly now; my, haven't you grown," sarcastically said Vexis as he got hit in the back of the head by Maka with the infamous book.

"t-totally w-worth it," said Vexis in pain… again.

"Okay then, looks like the teams are set up, what's next?" asked Bela waiting for an answer

"Well we could ask around to find out, we only have a couple of days anyways," stated Sairento, everyone agreed with him.

"then its settled we go ask around then we come back here with what we got and go on the witch hunt," stated silver as she dragged Vexis by his feet and began to go their separate ways. Both teams talked to the locales in multiple towns for information. Almost a full day has past and the two teams came back to meet up place.

"Hey guys what did you find?" asked Maka as Vexis stepped forward to explain.

"So far all we know is that raven flew into the swamp and that's about it," said Vexis putting his hands in his pockets.

"That it?" asked Death the kid completely disappointed with aggravated Vexis.

"Oh yah and what did you guys come up with?" asked Vexis expecting an answer but group A only looked at each other.

"We didn't get any information," said Maka embarrassingly as Vexis gave a big sigh.

"Well at least we have a clue where she might be," said Tsubaki trying to bring a little bit of cheerfulness into the atmosphere, and surprisingly it work for a little bit.

"She right, we now know she is in the lost swamps so all we have to do is split up again and find her," stated Sairento in a cool fashion.

"sigh, man this is so not cool, why am I always getting dragged into situations like this," soul complained.

"There is no need to fear for I, the great Black Star, can finder with ease!" Blackstar boasted once again which slightly annoyed everyone.

"Alright then what are we waiting for, let's go," said Vexis as he began waking north from the group.

"Uh, Vexis the lost Swamp is that way," Maka said pointing left. Vexis stopped in his tracks and started to head left, soon everyone was following. It took about an hour or to get to the lost swamp but they finally made it.

"I'll take my team and go this way and you guys go that way, and if we see her light one of these flares," said Maka as she handed Vexis a flare which he put it in his pocket.

"Alright guy, good luck," said Vexis as he walked into the Swamp before turning around to face Maka.

"Oh, and Maka," Vexis started.

"Yes?" Maka replied

"Please be careful," warned Vexis as he went further into the mash along with his friends. He didn't see it but Maka was smiling at the fact he cares about her.

"Ready to go Maka?" asked soul as his Meister nodded and went into the Swamp as well. Hours went by with no sigh of the cloud of smoke in sit. Vexis team took a minute to rest on a couple of logs and started to eat some food they packed.

"Uuuhg! We have been out here forever why isn't she here?" Silver complained lying on her back on a log.

"Silver got a point, if she was here we would have seen her by now," stated Bela as she sipped on her drink.

"I get your guys points but this is the only clue we have right now and besides where close to being done with searching this damn place anyways," said Vexis leaning against a tree then smacking a mosquito on his arm.

"I do have to say this swamp is annoying me," Vexis said as he took a chug at his cola then glanced over at Luca who was looking off.

"Hey buddy, are you alright?" asked black coated weapon but got no response. Silver got up and walked over to her weapon.

"Earth to Luca," she said waving her hand in front of his face which managed to shock I'm back into reality.

"Oh sorry guys, I was just think," said Luca as everyone else looked a bit puzzled.

"About?" Bela asked.

"This might sound strange but I think I have been here before," said Luca as it only shocked the rest of the group.

"Really when?" asked silver curiously.

"I don't remember but I do know that there is a place here, that I defiantly remember going to when I was just a kid," Luca began as he got up from his log and began to walk in a direction with the rest following behind. Eventually the got to a building that looked like an old mansion.

"Wow," said Vexis as he went up to the door.

"how did you know about this?" asked the silver haired meister in concern

"I don't know, I just… remembered," stated Luca as he went to the door as well and opened it. Everyone wondered inside only to find it was completely vacant except for the dust and cobwebs. The inside of the mansion was huge with two stair wells leading to oppe3sted wings and a door right in the middle of stairs. So far it looked pretty livable except for the giant hole in the ceiling.

"Do you think raven is in here?" question Sairento as he wiped of the dust from the window panes.

"Well we could try looking around the other abandon mansion in the swamp about two blocks from here," sarcastically stated Vexis continuing to look further in the area. Sairento was not amused and walked to the other side of the room. Luca stood in front of the door in the middle of the two stair wells in complete nostalgia._** This place, I feel like I have been here before but I don't get why though. **_Luca was extremely frustrated at himself for not remembering all of this until he was interrupted by the sound of a piano playing a familiar tune.

"Hey guys do you hear that?" asked Luca as everyone stayed silent to listen.

"I don't hear anything," said Bela as she continued to listen

"me neither," said Sairento walking around to get a better listening point. After a couple of seconds of listing everyone except for Luca didn't hear the tune.

"You must be hearing things man," said Vexis looking inside of a large old vase.

"Sorry sweetie but I didn't hear anything ether," said silver as she walked around to explore the room a little bit more. Luca looked confused as the sound stop playing. _**It's gone, I must be hearing things. **_Luca thought as he shrugged it off. After a couple minute of investigating the main lobby they all huddled up.

"Alright how about we split up into three and knock these rooms out," said Vexis as they nodded in agreement. Vexis took the middle door, Bela and Sairento took the east wing stairs while Luca and Silver took the west wing. The west wing was a large hallway with old picture of people with a name plate on them, each one looked extremely different then the next.

"I wonder who these wind bags are?" asked Luca intently while caring silver who folded her arms on top of his head and lyed her chin on it.

"Don't know and don't care, I just want to get out of here as soon as possible," said Silver giving a quick yawn. She looked down the hall until she spotted a room with the lights on at the end.

"Hey Luca, look," silver pointed. Luca looked at where she was pointing as show the door, his meister got off of his back and silently walk to the door. From the room the sound of a piano was playing in a very genital way.

"Now I can hear a piano," whispered silver leaning up against the door. She took a quick look inside of the room; it look to be a grand living room with a fireplace, covered up couches and chairs, and to large book shelfs that reach up to the ceiling. Silver looked a little bit close and saw the piano and the person who was playing it. She quickly pulled her head into the hall as fast as she could.

"It's her," said silver holding her hand out. Luca understood and got into his katana form. They silently walked in as raven continued to play until she stopped. The meister and weapon pair froze in their tracks.

"I know you're there," said the witch as cold sweat came down silvers face.

"I must say it is very rude of you to come into a house uninvited," she said as she got up from here stool and faced the two.

"Sorry, must have lost the invitations in the mail, hope you don't mind," said silver acting calm.

"Funny, I don't remember inviting you in the first place," said the witch as she grabbed her staff and pointed it at them as silver began to rush towards Raven.

"Flaming skull cannon!" she chanted as she summoned a giant skull as it opened its mouth and began firing purple and black lasers right in front of Silver. A large boom can be heard from across the manor which got the attinchen of Vexis, Bela, and, Sairento. _**Well so much for a smooth search.**_ Thought Vexis as he ran out of his room to only run across Bela and Sair

"Did you hear that?" asked Bela who was holding Sairento in his weapon form.

"Nah, I thought I heard another fucking explosion outside of the house," Vexis said sarcastically as loud clash was hear from the west wing door. From the clash both silver and Luca where thrown from the west wing about a couple of feet in front of the party. Bela ran over to silver who was struggling to get up.

"Are you alright?" asked Bela picking silver up on her feet.

"Yah, I'm fine, just got a scratch," said silver dusting of the dust from her cloak. From all the dust and smoke that came from the west wing entrance, the witch walked out of it. She gaze her eyes down upon the intruders who have invited themselves in her own domain.

"It would seem that there is an infestation in the manor, looks like I will have to exterminate you all," she said conjuring a skull in her hand.

"Good luck on that lady, were not that easy to kill," taunted Vexis as he pointed his sword directly at raven. Raven looked at Vexis for a moment then at the sword, then gave a small smirk

"It has been a long time since I felt a soul like yours emanating in my presents, however your body has defiantly change since the last time we have met, Monada," said raven as her facial expression went from angry to complete rage. Vexis looked confused as for what she meant.

"Look lady, my name is Vexis Albarn, the duel sword weapon of the DWMA, and I suggest you start bracing yourself," said Vexis getting to is sword stance.

"And what my I ask am I bracing myself for?" ask Raven summoning another skull in her other hand while everyone else got ready to fight.

"For the grand finale!" yelled Vexis as he lunged himself forward towards the witch and raven lunges herself at Vexis as both forces of light and dark to clash against one another for an epic fight.


	10. Chapter 9

This is a fight for are lives it's us or her

Somewhere deep in the swamp, Maka's team trudges through the terrain as they continued to hunt down the witch. Blackstar and his partner Tsubaki are hopping from tree to tree scouting the area from any sign of the cloud of smoke. To avoid walking on the muddy wet ground Death the Kid is using his hover board while carrying his guns Liz and patty. On the ground Maka walking a little bit unease while looking at the ground as she walked, eventually soul caught wind of what was up and walked closer to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" ask soul walking casually by Maka's side. She looked up and snapped back into really.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just I'm worried about Vexis," said Maka as she gripped her left arm in worry. Soul gave a quick sigh and put his hand on Maka's shoulder.

"Oh come Maka, this is Vexis we talking about here, and besides it's not like he's alone right," said soul giving Maka reinsurance. Maka looked at the ground for a moment and thought back to the time she was watching Vexis fight against Hitler.

"Your right soul, Vexis is stronger then I give him create for…but he is still a big idiot," said Maka giving a quick smile, and then began to run to catch up to the rest of the party with soul right behind her.

"Hey black star do you see anything?" asked kid as he tried to keep up with Blackstar. The crazy assassin ran up the side of the tree and began searching the area from the top branch. He looked out to the horizon for a while until he notice the big red spark with that looked like Deaths mask appeared.

"hey, looks like Vexis team found her first, looks like the great black star will have to train hard on my location" Blackstar said as he hopped down from the tree and landed in front of the gang.

"How far away is he?" asked kid floating to the ground with a stern look on his face.

"There about 10 miles from here, let's go," Blackstar said as he ran in the direction of the flare with everyone right behind him.

"AAH!" yelled Vexis as his was shot against the wall even though the battle has just started.

"Vexis!" shouted Bela in concern as Vexis slow peeled off the wall and fall to the ground with a harsh thud. He slowly got up as he began to cough up a little bit of blood.

"She is tougher-r then she looks," he struggled to say as he wiped the blood off of his mouth and got back on his feet. Raven just stood there, eyeing on everyone in anticipation for the next person to strike.

"Looks like it's my turn, viper strike!" Bela shouted as she hurled right towards the witch but in a flash she vanishes and was right behind her.

"One skull shot," said Raven as she summon a tiny skull on the back of the Bela's head then made it explode. Bela knocked out as she fell to the ground dropping Sairento.

"Bela!" yelled Sair as he transform to his human forma and ran to his meisters side. Her eyes where white and was barely breathing.

"Hey talk to me now Bela, please tell me you're alright?" asked Sairento in worry, but he didn't get a response. Some tears began to well up in the tonfa weapons eyes as he tried to shake her awake, but it didn't work.

"You son of bitch!" Sairento clenched his fist and ran right towards Raven about to punch her, but was stopped by Raven using her staff and hitting him in the sternum. Sair was gasping for are as he hit the ground on his knees, then was kicked in the face by the witches foot.

"Hey ass hat, did you forget about me!" screamed Silver as she throws Luca right at Raven. The witch dodged the attack but she was unaware of Silver who was right in front of her.

"Jet rifle, impact!" yelled Silver as she kicked creating a massive shockwave in the stomach which sent her to the other side of the room. She crashed through the door from where Vexis was searching earlier.

"Ha, that was easy," said Silver picking up Luca who was stuck in the wall

"Don't get to cocky, she still alive," said the katana as his girlfriend walked over to Bela as Vexis walked over to Sairento.

"Looks like there fine, but they won't be moving for a while," said Vexis as he picked up Sair and moved him to the other side of the room along with Silver with Bela.

"We can't fight her like this, we need back up," said Luca as Vexis nodded in agreement pulling out the flare from his pocket but was stopped by Silver.

"Wait, we can still take care of her," Silver said trying to convince Vexis.

"Silver we can't handle her with just the three of us," said Luca trying to be the voice of reason.

"As much as I hate to admit it we need Maka and her team," stated Vexis as he finally pulled out the flare.

"But Vexis, Luca, we can take her out easily with my speed and your sword skills we can beat her," Silver said making a very convincing argument. Vexis looked at her and then back at the flare._** She's right; we can take care of her with just the two of us but…**_ Vexis looked over to his two friends who are still who were lying there wounded pretty badly.

"Mmmh," a sound of a grown can be heard, it was Sairento and Bela as they got up slowly. Vexis and Silver help them off the ground as fast as possible.

"What happened?" asked Bela rubbing the back of her head still feeling a little groggy.

"You kind of got shot in the back of the head by an exploding skull," Silver said being very blunt about it.

"That bitch is going to pay," said Sairento clinches fist in complete rage, then transformed into his weapon form.

"Yah no one explodes me and gets away with it," said Bela clinching the handle of Sairento with just as much fury as her weapon.

"great now are chanced of beating her is even more great, come on let's get her," said the mischief maker Silver as she lead everyone to the room Raven was in except for Vexis. _**She right we can take care of here with the five of us now! **_Vexis thought as he put the flare back in his pocket and followed them into the room. They were in a very big ballroom that was lite up and was clean unlike the rest of the house.

"That's odd, when I was in here there wasn't a light switch and could barely breathe because of the dust," said the duel sword weapon as he walked in and looked around. The room was round with a bit of a gold tint to it with a big chandelier, from the very far end was a giant window leading outside of the building along with a second floor for people to see the ballroom in all of its expensive glory.

"Do you like the ballroom, sorry if it's a bit messy for I just got home," said the voice of a witch as she walked down stairs to her uninvited guests.

"It amazing how much this place has changed since I was imprisoned by you and your false god Death," said Raven making it to the last star and waked in the middle of the room. Everyone got ready to attack by getting to their battle stance.

"Now then where were we?" she said as Raven conjures up a couple of skulls that flowed around her in a circular motion.

"Crow, crow, skeleton gatling gun!" yelled Raven as her six skulls moved right in front of her and started to spin while firing white plasma looking bullets. Everyone got out of the way and ran for cover except for Bela who was reflecting the on slot of bullets. Vexis ran to the second floor of the room and Silver was inching her way towards Raven, but the witch was prepared.

"Crow, crow, mini skull cannon," she said as she summoned smaller version of the flaming skull and aimed it right at Silver. Silver dodged out of the way from the blast and ran right towards her.

"Gotcha, jet rifle impact!" Silver yelled rushed her foot towards the witch.

"Crow, crow, bone wall," Raven chanted as she raised her hand in the air as a giant wall of bone came from the ground. Silver made contact of the wall with her jet rifle but it only made a small crack in it.

"What!?" Silver said franticly as she backed up and readied her katana. The bone wall lowered it back down into the ground, and it behind it was another skull cannon that was about to fire.

"Look out!" yelled Luca giving his meister a heads up.

"Shit!" Silver quickly deflected the beam with the katana to the other side of the room completely.

"That was clo-" started the katana meister until she was hit by the witch's staff in the stomach making Silver fall to the ground in pain.

"Silver!" yelled Bela but was too distracted by the bullet hell, meanwhile on the top floor Vexis was positioning himself.

"Eat this you son of a bitch, 90 caliber pistol!" Vexis yelled as he shot his own beam at the witch, it was a direct hit. The soul wavelength sent Raven into a wall making the gatling gun stop and the canon disappeared.

"Silver, are you alright?!" ask Vexis as he hoped down from the second floor and ran towards the Silver and picked her up from the ground along with Bela.

"Yah I'm fi- LOOK OUT!" yelled Silver dragging Vexis to the ground due to a mini skull canon appearing and fired its beam. Bela was the only that took the beam by using Sairento.

"One skull shot," said Raven from behind Bela in a very familiar fashion, but Bela caught on to so swiped her foot around 180 degrees. Raven dodged out of the way and backed up about a couple of feet in away from Bela.

"Crow, crow, skeleton pawn," Raven said as she summon three little skeleton minion with caring small bucklers and a rapier

"Really is that the best you got," Bela taunted as she cut right through them in a blink of an eye and was right in front of the necromancer. Instead of flinching Raven smiled and raised her left hand in Bela's face.

"Feather discharge," Raven chanted as a black peck came out of her hand and fired a light purple laser at the white ninja.

"AAH!" yelled Bela in pain as the blast sent her into a pillar, knocking Sairento out of her hand.

"God damn it not again!" said Vexis as he and Silver hopped from the ground and charged at the witch but was stopped by the sound of creaking. He looked around to find out what was the sound, until he notices that the witch was pointing up. Vexis looked up at the chandelier as he notice it was moving back and forth little by little.

"Shit!" shouted the duel sword weapon as he and Silver rolled out of the way as the chandelier fell about a couple of inches off the ground.

"That was to close for my comfort," said Silver completely unaware of Raven that was right behind her until the last second.

"Look out!" Luca tried to warn Silver but it was too late for the skull in Ravens hand exploded behind Silvers head. Luca was shocked as they both dropped to the ground in a hard thud just like Bela. Luca came out of his weapon form and check to see if his meister was okay.

"that was the worst mistake you have ever done," said Luca as he got up and made his left arm into his katana blade and slashed at the witch but was blocked by her staff. The two locked eyes as the static of hatred could be seen. Vexis tried to run over to Luca to back him up was trapped by a couple of bone wall incasing him in complete darkness.

"The hell!? Let me out of here you crazy bitch!" yelled Vexis as he slashed and banged on the door, but it wasn't effective.

"Don't worry, you will get your turn after I handle this one," said Raven push Luca back and began to jab at him. Luca was dodging left and right trying to keep her distract since he notice Sairento getting up from the ground and rush towards the two.

"I know what you're trying to do," Raven looked back at the black ninja who was coming right to her. Ravens eye began right eye began to burst into a purple flame as a skeleton warrior was summoned from the ground to keep Sairento occupied. The skeleton was unlike the others, was slightly bigger wearing thick metal armor, carrying a bigger shield and a saber, and its right eye socket was glowing purple just like Raven. _**Now my chance**_ Luca thought as he slashed at Raven, however Raven blocked it with her staff and twirled it around to get Luca off guard.

"Crap," said Luca as the witches hand was right as his face.

"Feather discharge," chanted Raven as the beam of light hit Luca and sent him flying into glass on the other side of the room, causing it to shatter and into piece.

"Luca!" shouted Sairento dodging a heavy swing from the skeleton warrior until finally he cut the thing in two and the rush toward his target.

"Crow, crow, bone wall times eight," said Raven as she made other walls appeared and surrounded Sairento in an octagonal prison. There was something off about the wall for each one had a giant skull face on them.

"Eight wall discharge," said Raven as she snapped her fingers. The walls eyes began to glow; they open there mouths and fired eight lasers in unison at Sairento.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Sairento in agony that Vexis can hear it in his bone cage.

"What's going on out there?! Luca! Sair! Silver! Bela! Anyone say something!" Shouted Vexis in anger but got no response until finale the walls came down and what Vexis saw next was each and every one of his friends on the ground unconscious.

"No… are they…" Vexis began as he looked over to Raven who was standing there with an expression of true evil on her face.

"What did you do to them?" yelled Vexis pointing his blade at the enemy.

"I only tough them a lesson on how not to barge into some ones house uninvited, which reminds me you still need to be taught that lesson," said Raven as she summoned two more skull canons right beside along with her right eye bursting in bright purple flames.

""looks like you were holding back," said Vexis as he can feel the surging energy around Raven.

"yes I have, sadly I'm not at my 100% but the mere 25 was more then what I need to exterminate you all," said Raven giving a smile, but it didn't make Vexis flinch instead he smiled back.

"Sorry lady, but it looks like you're not the only one that was holding back," said Vexis as he raised his arms which was making the witch curies and confused at the same time.

"Let's go soul resonance!" shouted Vexis as his swords began to glow and explained into its diamond shape tip and his eyes turn vanta black.

"Beware; this is the power of the legendary skill of the duel swords weapon. Wolf Slayer!" said Vexis as his transformation was complete. The two of them stood still in anticipation waiting for the other to make a move, until Vexis took a step forward and Raven fired both of her canons. Vexis jumped up into the air to dodge the attack, but the witch teleported right behind him with one of her exploding skulls. Vexis swung his blade back to prevent her attack from happening, but ended up landed a couple feet apart. Vexis didn't want Raven to have a single moment to breathe, so he dashed towards her.

"Buzz saw!" said Vexis as he spun vertically in a very rapid pace at the witch, but Raven blocked the attack with her staff causing sparks to appear like a saw cutting a piece of metal.

"That's enough!" Raven yelled furious as she pushed the attacker away, but that didn't stop Vexis for he kept coming at her over and over again hacking and slashing every second that went by. Raven was fast enough to keeping up with the duel weapon's moves, and it was pissing Vexis off. Vexis was slowing down from exhaustion until it left a big opening for Raven to strike. The enemy didn't hesitate as she thrusted her staff at the weapons sternum.

"No you don't, blade counter," said Vexis as he raised his swords into an x, as Ravens staff hit it sent her of balance which gave Vexis the chance to give Raven a deep cut in the stomach. Raven was surprise as she holds her stomach and began to cough up blood.

"I'm not done with you yet," said the sword meister as he jumped on to a pillar and pushed off of it.

"Sword drive!" he scream lunging at the target, but was blocked by a skeleton warrior that came out of the ground because of Raven.

"Damn it," said Vexis as the skeleton beast grabbed the weapons head and tossed him to the ceiling while Raven hobbled to other side of the room for safety. In quick thinking Vexis morphed one of his blades back into his hand and grabbed on to the chain of the chandelier. _**Damn it, I have to deal with this thing now! **_ Vexis said in in subconscious as the chain slowly rotates him around in circles, which gave him and idea. _**That might work! **_ Vexis thought as he cut of a piece of the chain that was connected to chandelier and quickly grabbed it. He began to swing around the chain over and over again until he the chandelier was moving along with the rotation.

"I like to see block this bone head!" yelled Vexis as he made the rotation of the chandelier faster and faster. The skeleton warrior was mesmerized by his enemy moving around in circles that he got caught on the chandelier and was trapped in it. _**Great just a little bit longer!**_ Vexis thought struggling to hang on to the chandelier as he moved even faster until he smashed the skeleton into all of the pillars in the room and for the grand finale he flung him into the glass window in the back and into the pond. Vexis hopped of his make shift Mary-go round to find where Raven went.

"You have done well so far Monada but I'm afraid this is the end for you," said Raven as Vexis looked up to see her on the second floor with her right eye bursting into a bigger purple flame then before.

"Crow, crow," Raven began to chant once more as she raised her hand outward. Vexis looked behind him and saw a giant skull with five eye sockets and razor sharp teeth.

"Giga skull canon," the witch finished as she clinched her hand into a fist as the giant skull's mouth fired away.

"180 caliber sniper," said Vexis as he fired his attack at the same time as both beams collided at each other with slightly equal force.__Vexis tried to stand his ground but he can feel his feet slowly sliding the opposite direction._** Come on… just a little but longer.**_ He thought as he tried position himself properly but it was no use. Eventually Ravens beam was too much for Vexis to handle as it deteriorated his beam and sent him through the wall into the main lobby. Vexis converted back into his original form and lied there on his back facing the hole in the ceiling. _**Is this… the end for me?**_ Dark thoughts began to cloud Vexises mind with images of his friends on the ground knock out, now it was his turn. Vexis coughed up a little blood as he heard the footsteps of impending doom. _**Come on, there has to be something I can do…wait! **_Vexis drove his hand into his pocket and pulled out the flare and began to ignite it. Once he managed to do so he aimed it out of the hole in the ceiling and hope for the best. The red sparks came burrowing out of the flare in to the sky as it made deaths mask._** Well I've done all that I can…just hurry up and get here Maka.**_

"Calling for back up are we?" said the voice of pure evil as it entered the room. Vexis slightly moved his head up to see the witch but only felt pain in doing so.

"By the time they get hear it will be too late," said Raven as she snapped her fingers to summon three skull canons in front of the injured weapons.

"I wouldn't say that just yet," Vexis said giving a quick smile before more blood came out of his mouth.

"Oh really, you have that much faith in your commands," Raven taunted as she raised her in the air once more.

"No, I just have faith in my little sister, and besides you haven't braised yourself yet," Vexis said as he stared out Raven with a very intense look.

"For what exactly, my grand finale," she said sarcastically above the very injured weapon.

"Yep," Vexis said as entrances door slammed open with black star coming in with a smoke bomb Tsubaki. The entire room was filled with smoke to the point where it was hard to see, but the sound of black star gloating can be heard in every direction instead.

"Ha, ha, ha, you cannot see the great black star for I am the greatest assassin in the world," said the great assassin as his voice moved in one direction to the next until finally he kick Raven in the face plummeting her into the ground. Shortly after smoke cleared out death the kid and Maka came into the room with their weapons ready to fight. Kid began to shoot the skull one after another until they were unable to operate correctly while Maka ran over to her both.

"Vexis! Are you alright?" asked Maka in concerned as he lifted Vexis up right.

"Hey… what took you so long," sarcastically said Vexis as he flinched in pain because of his injures.

"Yep he is alright, what about the others?" Maka questioned as she looked around but couldn't find them. Vexis slowly pointed to the ballroom where black star was kicking Ravens ass right now.

"How do you have this much energy!?" yelled the witch dodging most of black stars attacks.

"Because I'm awesome that's how," black star said using Tsubaki ninja sword mode.

"Crow, crow, bone wall," said Raven as she raised a bone wall right between her and her attack but black star hopped right over it and cut Raven in the back.

"AAAAAH!" yelled Raven in pain as she tried to get way until she was corned by black star, death the Kid and Maka.

"Give it up Raven your surrounded," stated death the kid as he was ready to shoot Raven.

"Hahahahaha! Your cornered, your cornered," joyfully said patty continuing to laugh.

"Jeez patty you don't have to be this cheerful about this," said her older sister Liz.

"It would seem I have lost, but this isn't over yet for I will be back and kill you all," Raven threated as a giant wing came out of her back and covered her up. Kid began to fire rapidly and Maka and Blackstar rush down to Raven, but it was too late for she transformed into a large black bird and flow out of the room.

"Damn she got away," said kid as gritted his death.

"There's nothing we can do, let's just get everyone out of here," said Maka as she walked to where her brother was lying. The members of team B began to carry everyone in team A back home. The moment they got home everyone who were severely injured where sent the nurses office right away for treatment, however Maka, Kid, Blackstar, and Vexis, who was wearing a couple of band-aids on his nose and eyebrow, where sent to the Death chamber to explain what happed to lord death.

"This is a very troubling predicament we are in right now," said death in his usual cheerful voice.

"So what do we do know father?" ask kid in deep worry.

"Well there's not much we can do right now except wait," answered lord death

"Wait!? Are you kidding me, we can't wait! When I fought her, her she said her power was at 25% and she was able to take out my entire team with ease! The reason Maka and her team where able to handle her was because we wore her down. If we wait she be unstoppable!" Vexis protested in anger.

"I know this is tough but there is nothing else we can do at the moment, you all deserve some rest for a while and until everyone is back in full swing we need to wait, we can't have you go after rave while everyone is unable to move," Lord Death explained as he dismiss the his student to go home. Once Vexis was in his house, he went into his room and slammed his body on the bed. _**Lord death is right about one thing, we need to be at my bets if we have chance to take her down. I need to get stronger and fast before that day comes. **_Vexis said in deep thought as he lied there on his bed facing his ceiling beginning to doze off due to his tiring mission. _**For now I'm just going to sleep for a long time**_. Meanwhile in the desert far away from the mansion, Raven took off her dress one of her skeleton minions tends to her wound on her back.

"When I get my straight back, I will show them not to make a fool out of me," said Raven as she sewed the hole in her clothes. Once it was done she but it back on and dismiss her minion into the ground.

"You know I can help you with getting revenge," said a mysterious voice with caused Raven to pull out her staff and aimed it in the direction of the voice.

"How about you show yourself," demanded Raven pointing at the shadow behind the rock. From the shadow came a woman wearing a sleeves hoody, golden hair that was woven together into multiple loops below her chin, and had a black snake tattoo on her right arm.

"Who are you?" asked Raven as she stayed firm to the stranger.

"You know it is rude to demand some you just met their name before giving yours, but it I guess it can't be help," said the snake lady as she walked slowly around Raven.

"Let's just say I'm a friend of your with the same common goal," she said with a friendly smile.

"And what goal is that?" Raven asked as lower her staff just a little bit.

"To defeat lord death and destroy Death city along the people who blindly follow him, even those brats you just fought a while ago," said the snake witch.

"How did you know about that?"

"Let's just say little frog told me."

"So you where spying on me then."

"Oh heavens no, I was spectating one of the DWMA students you just fought against, he was an old experiment of mine and now is really becoming a bother, so I'm here with a proposition."

"And what may that be?" Raven asked curiously and the snake lady walked closer to her.

"I want you to join me and help me destroy death city and the meister with Monada's," answered the Stanger in a very convincing manor as she walked around Raven.

"And if I refuse?" asked Raven as she still kept an eye on the new witch.

"Go ahead and refuse, I won't stop you, but it will be difficult to destroy him by yourself, especially with those bottles he and the other students have on them just to trap you again."

"How did-"

"like I said I little frog told me, now then doe we have a deal," said the snake woman as she stopped right in front of Raven and stuck out her arm for a hand shake. Raven looked at it for a moment and then reached her and out to shake it.

"Excellent," said the Stanger with joy.

"So what's the plan?"

"Passions, all good things come to those who wait, now come along the others are waiting," the snake witch said as she turned around and started to wake away with Raven following her.

"Can I at least know your name?" asked Raven in curiosity.

"My name," she turned her head and gave a witched smile that would make your skin crawl.

"Is Medusa, Medusa gorgon the head nurse of the D.W.M.A." said Ravens new partner as they both walked off into the vast rocky desert.


	11. Chapter 10

My training starts now. Diving into memory lane?

"I'm sooooo boooard!" complained silver who was wearing bandages on the top of her head and a cast on her arm as she looked out the window of the academy window in the nurse's office. It has been two days since there encounter with the Necromancer Raven and her incredible power. Right next to silver was her partner Luca who was wearing bandages all over his face leaving his eyes, hair, nose and mouth wide open and Sairento, who was in a full body cast, lied in the other bed in complete silent. Luca tried to move his head to face his meister but was in too much pain to do so.

"Ah- don't worry well get out of here soon-ow- for now I just want to sleep the pain off for a long time," said Luca as he closed his eyes trying to ignore the pain. Meanwhile over at Death bucks Café Vexis was drinking his usual soda along with Bela.

"Well it's nice to see your still kicking," said Vexis as he took a big gulp of his drink.

"Yah, tell me about, however I feel sorry for the others, especially Sair," Bela said as she looked down at her drink and played with the cherry that was floating on top.

"I wouldn't worry about them, they have the best nurse in town," said Vexis as she casually lean back in his seat.

"Speaking of which I was wondering if you know the nurse, Miss. Medusa, I just met her for the first time the other day and I really don't know that much about her," said Bela as she sip through her straw.

"Well she's been this schools nurse for a long time, she pretty good at her job and is a nice lady,"

"Wait, that's it?"

"Yep pretty much, I'm barely in the infirmary so I don't know that much about her," said Vexis as he took another drink of his soda before finishing it. After getting a refill on their drink, they hoped on Vexises bike and head out to the academy to check up on their friends. Once they got to the  
D.W.M.A. they got off of the bike and walked inside. As they walked in side, they notice the halls where almost deserted with only a couple teachers and students inside.

"The teachers I understand but, why are there students still here? Don't they know it's the weekend?" asked Bela looking at her classmates just hanging out and chatting with one another.

"Most of them are here to go on a mission for kishin souls while some are here for detention," said Vexis as he walked casually with his hands behind his head.

"Wait, you can do that,"

"Yah, most of the people here are very determined to transform their weapon into a death weapon; Are you're going to do it too?"

"Nah that sounds like too much work" said Bela as she and her friend laughed and continued to walk to the nurse's office. Once they finally made it they open the door and were greeted with the loud sound of couple teachers restraining Silver from leaving her bed.

"Stay down, you haven't recovered from your injuries yet," said one of the teachings struggling to keep a firm grip on the hyperactive patient.

"I don't care, I need to get out of here!" yelled Silver as she tried to punch her way to freedom but it was no use.

"Silver calm down, we just need to stay her for two more days then we can go home," said Luca trying to be reasonable she didn't listen for she continued to be squirm and be difficult.

"Should we help them?" asked Bela as they stood at the door frame.

"Nah, they got this under control, well just come back here later," said Vexis as he walked away with Bela out into the halls again.

"I hope they're going to be okay," said Bela taking a drink of her cherry soda.

"I'm pretty sure silver, Luca, and Sairento are in capable hands,"

"I was talking about the teachers."

"Oh, then no, I think there screwed," said Vexis as he snickered at the joke he just made. The two of them head to the front outside entrance of the building and sat on the edge looking at the city from a high point of view.

"This is a great spot to sit in," said Bela admiring the scenery.

"I always come out here during lunch to listen to some music, it very relaxing," said the black jacket wearing student as he gave a quick yawn and continued to gaze out into the horizon.

"Hey, Bela."

"Yah Vexis."

"I was wondering if you would like to help me train."

"What with this all of a sudden?

"well I notice we didn't do so hot back on the Raven hunt and she wasn't at her full strength, so I was thinking that we should train a little bit before she starts poking her head around here and cause more trouble," Vexis explained as his facial expression went from relax to serious. Bela could feel how serious Vexis as getting as she took a final sip of her drink.

"I feel like there's another reason behind this," said Bela as she swashed the ice that was in her cup around.

"Whaaaaaat, noooo that the only reason I swear," said Vexis how was getting a little bit nervous. Bela notice how nervous her friend was getting so she reached into her inner pockets in her outfit a pulled out a book and gave an evil stair.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk," Vexis panicked as he flinched in fear of the book.

"I just…want to prove to people that I'm not useless," said Vexis as he loosens up his flinch. Vexis hung his head and looked at the ground in shame.

"Are you alright?" asked Bela as she put her hand on her friends shoulder to give him comfort.

"I'm fine; it's just…ever since I was a kid I have always been the weaker sibling between me and my sis. Every time I'm in a sticky situation she would always be the one to bail me out; It has been this way for a long time," Vexis explained as he looked out into the city again.

"Well sorry about your shitty childhood but my way of fighting is completely different from your style of fighting so training you in my way is not going to work," Bela stated as she put her cup to the side.

"That's reasonable but how the hell am I supposed to get stronger now," Vexis said in frustration as he slammed his fist against the cement block.

"Well this is surprising, wasn't expecting to see you two during the weekend," said a new voice. Vexis and Bela turned around to see Professor Stein who was smoking a cigarette.

"Oh hey professor, where here to check up on are friends, but there a little busy with the teachers at the moment," said the white ninja as she and Vexis hoped up from the edge and walked over to stein.

"I see, and have you finished that book assignment that's due Monday?" said the professor as drop his smoke and stamped it out with his feet.

"Well I got it done but I don't know about Vexis over here," Bela teased at her friend who got annoyed over that comment.

"Yah I finished it already smart ass," responded Vexis as Bela giggled a little.

"well it's nice to see your doing work for once, well I better get going I have a couple of errens to do before this weekend is over," said stein as he began to walk away.

"Wait, professor can I walk with you for a bit?" asked Vexis stopping stein him his steps.

"Sure if you want," said stein as his student jogged to him and they both began to walk side by side into the school.

"looks like I'll be meeting up with him and the others later," said Bela as she gave a quick stretch a walk to her original spot and looked out to the horizon once more while the professor and Vexis walked down the halls of the school.

"So what seems to be on your mine Vexis?" asked stein not even looking at the duel sword weapon.

"Professor I was wondering if you can help me out with something," said Vexis as he looked up at stein as he looked down the hall.

"Depends on what you need help with," said stein finally shifted his eyes down to Vexis.

"Well… how do I put this?" said Vexis as he stopped walking to gather his thought; Stein stopped walking as well.

"I need help getting stronger," said Vexis as stein was shock that his student would ask him for something school related. There was a long moment of silence until the professor finally spoke up.

"As flattered as I am right now, I need to know why this sudden change of attitude; normaly you rather be doing something else then learn," said stein looking down at Vexis.

"Because the last fight I was in made me realize that I'm not as strong as I thought I was to believe, and well you're the only teach I can turn to at this point," Vexis explained as he looked at stein with determination.

"Are you sure this is what you need to improve on?" asked stein as he began to clean is glasses. Vexis cocked is head in confusion wondering what he men.

"Asking me to train you is one thing but you need to know what to improve on," said stein as he put is glasses back on.

"I know what I need to improve on."

"And that would be?"

"I need to know how to improve my soul,"

"Can you explain?"

"Well, I notice when I was in a struggle match with raven, I felt like I wasn't using all of my strength, more like a fraction of it, so if you could please help me make my soul stronger than it ever before, that would be greatly appreciated, " said Vexis felling no regret for asking this request.

"I see…fine I'll train you but you must follow every instruction I say in order for this to work," said stein as he light another smoke.

"Wait really, you'll help me" said Vexis as a smile appeared on his face.

"of course, as a teach I must help all of my students who need help improving, come by my classroom Monday to get started and be sure to be ready for whatever I have plan," stein said as he gave Vexis a pat on the head and walked off into the halls. Vexis stood in the hallway for a while until he hears the footsteps coming down right behind him. He turns around to find out it was Bela running to meet up with Vexis.

"Way to leave me behind jackass," said Bela giving a quick pant and wiped the little bit of sweat of her forehead.

"If you wanted to come along you could have just asked," sacristy said Vexis as he got a slapped on the back of the head by Bela.

"Ow!" shouted Vexis as he rubbed the back of his head and began to walk with Bela down the hall to meet up with the others. Once they got there they notice that it was a lot quieter than before. As they open the door the saw silver tied to the bed with a lot of constrains on her and duck tap on her mouth.

"Pfffahahahahaha!" Vexis began to laugh hard to the point where he fell to the ground holding his stomach trying to contain himself. Silver looked up from her bed with a very angry expression on her face and tried to yell at Vexis but couldn't because of the duck tap.

"I'm going out on a limb here and say that they got tired of your shit and finally did something right for once," said Bela being snarky to silver who looked even angrier then before.

"Well you were close I had to drug her first then they tied her down," said a random voice as the curtains from where Sairento was flow open to review it was Miss. medusa.

"Oh hey doc thanks again for helping are friends out," said Bela as she bowed her head to the nurse

"Well it is my job as a nurse to look after the students here after all," said medusa in a cheerful voice as she notice Vexis was still laughing uncontrollably on the ground.

"Are you going to be okay vexis?" asked the nurse looking a little concern.

"ha-yah-hehe-I'm fine," answered Vexis as he slowly got up from the ground still trying to contain himself.

"So, how are they doing Miss. Medusa?" asked Bela as she looked at Sairento in his full body cast.

"There doing great, they are going to be here for at least a couple of days except for Sairento, he's going to be here for at least five days due to his injuries," explained the nurse as she walked over to white ninja, who was looking a little depressed, and put her hand on Bela's shoulder.

"Don't worry, he's going to be okay, all he needs is a little for rest for the next couple of day then he can come home," Medusa reinsured Bela as she gave a hopeful smile. White ninja walked over to Sairento and gave him a kiss on the forehead as Vexis rolled his eyes at the sight and he began to writing his name on Silvers cast along with is signature symbol that is on his neckless. Silver was slightly agitated at the fact that his friend was writing on her cast without permission, but gave a sigh and let it happened. After visiting there friends, Bela and Vexis went home to relax for the next day. Vexis walked into his apartment and plopped down onto the couch and turn the TV on. After a couple of minutes of peace terry barged into the living room and sat down right next to Vexis with a cold can of death cola.

"So what are you watching?" asked terry taking a sip of his drink.

"Twin blade, the new episode just came on," answered Vexis as he got up off the couch went to the fridge for a drink, and sat back down once gain.

"Never heard of it, what's it about?" asked the cat looking at his roommate

"Well it's about these two brothers that holds a sword of light and a sword of darkness, there main goal is to keep the peace in the world from the creatures known as chaos," Vexis explained to the cat who looked very interested.

"Sweet, so how's are your other friends?"

"Well, silver was bounded to her bed, Luca is wearing a face mask, and Sairento is a mummy, other than that there fine,"

"Nice," said terry as both roommates clinked there cans together and then took a swig. After a few days went by Vexis was driving his way to the school in such a hurry do to the fact he woke up late once again.

"Why does this always happen to me!? Come on bike I know you can go faster!" shouted Vexis as he slammed his foot on the gas and kicked it into high gear. Vexis was driving around town trying to avoid people and cars until finally he was at the school. He parked his bike in the usual spot and began top clime the never ending stairs.

"That's it, I'm asking dad to put in an elevator for this damn school!" angrily yelled Vexis as he ran up the flight of stairs at such speed that would make Olympic runner cry. As soon as he got up the stairs he didn't studier for a minute as he slammed through the front door and ran straight into the classroom with three minute to spare.

"Oh hey Vexis, your early," said Bela making a sarcastic remark that made Vexis a little bit pissed off as he went to his seat and lied his head down until the bell rang. After a boring lecture later the final bell rang and everyone began to leave the school except for Vexis who was willing to say behind.

"Hey Vexis, aren't you going to Death Bucks with me?" asked Bela.

"Maybe next time, I'm staying after school so Stein can train me," replied Vexis as he gave a quick stretch and waited for the professor to come back into the class room.

"Okay, suit yourself, see yah," said Bela as she left the classroom. A couple of seconds have passed in the silent classroom until finally Stein came in with a couple of black candles.

"Thanks for coming Vexis, to be honest I thought you weren't going to come," said stein irritating Vexis a little as he place candles in his desk.

"Not a problem professor, so what's with the candles professor?" asked Vexis as he got up from his desk and walked over to stein. He picked up a candle and examined it; it didn't have any label on it indicating what company it came from.

"There for your training, now if you could follow me with those candles we can get started," said stein as he walked out of the classroom with his student following him out into the hall and in front of a strange looking door. The door was gray with deaths mask under the sign that said Resonance Chamber on it.

"Here we are, now as soon as we walk in put the candles on their stands and sit down," instructed stein as he unlocked the door. The room was in a shape of a circle with a reddish violet tint to it; there were weird derpy statues in the back of the room and odd looking candle stands that looked more like pipes right in front of them. Vexis got a strange vibe from this room as he began to place the black candles in their stands. After he was done he sat on the floor and waited for further instructions. The professor finally walked into the strange room, locked the door behind him and began to light every candle.

"you know the least they could do was put chairs in this room, or at least a pillow" Vexis complained as he tried to position himself in a more conformable way.

"This room wasn't meant for comfort, Vexis," said stein as he light the last candle and walked stud in front of the duel blade weapon. Vexis took a sniff of the room and felt a little light headed._** What is that smell? It smells weird.**_ Vexis thought as he looked at the teacher waiting for him to say something.

"Now before we began, I must warn you that today's training is very dangerous and if it fails the worst case that might happen is that you will never use wolf slayer ever again," said stein shocking Vexis in the process.

"What?!" said Vexis nervously as he felt a little bit of regret for doing this.

"Do you still want to this lesson to continue, Vexis?" asked the professor looking serious as ever. Vexis looked down at the ground thinking of what to say._** I need to get stronger but this might hurt me more than help me! Damn it, why is there always a fucking catch!? **_Vexis thought as he slammed his fist on his leg. There was a long pause between the two until Vexis finally raised his head up at Stein.

"Let's do this," said Vexis in such confidence.

"Very well, lets us began then, I need you to close your eyes and take a deep breath though your nose," instructed stein as Vexis did what he was told. He took a deep breath a felt light headed gain.

"Now you must look deep within yourself and find your soul," said stein as the room got darker. Vexis had his eyes closed for a long time until he opens them again but he found himself in a different room. He was in a big hallway stretching for miles without an end with multiple doors running along the hallway.

"Where the hell am I" asked Vexis as he looked around to find his teacher, but he was no ware to be seen.

"Hey Stein are you there!" shouted Vexis as his looked down the hallway.

"_Yes, I'm here Vexis,"_ said a voice that echoes thought the halls.

"Stein is that you? Where are you?" asked Vexis as he looked around trying to find out where the voice is coming from.

"_I'm still in the resonance chamber along with your body," _said Stein making Vexis a little bit confused.

"Look Stein I know you have a screw in your head but it might be a little loose because I'm not in the chamber right now, I'm…well I have no idea where I am right now," said Vexis as he walked around trying to figure out where the hell he is.

"_You are inside your subconscious deep within your soul leaving your body dormant until you return,_"

"Okay…why is my soul an endless hallway with doors?"

"_Think of your soul as a memory card as it contains all of your past events, some of those leading to what happened about 10 years ago while others can lead you to what happen 10 minutes ago._"

"Alright, so which of these door am I looking for to reach my soul professor?"

"That is up to you to find out Vexis," said stein back in the real world as he began to smoke a cigarette.

"_What?! You can't just throw someone into their own mind and expect them to know what they're doing,_" yelled Vexis furiously with steins head now.

"This isn't my soul were looking in, it yours; you're the only one that can find your own soul, but if you want I can stay here and help you out of needed," said Stein as he exhaled a puff of smoke into the room.

"Gee thanks Stein," said Vexis in a sarcastic tone as he began to walk in his maze of a soul.

"Just be careful in there for some of the doors in there might make you live though moments in life you don't want to relive," warned stein as he pulled up his rolling chair and sat down in it waiting for his student to return.

"Thanks for the heads up stein, I'll talk to you if I run into any problems because god know I have problems," said Vexis continuing to walk down the hall hoping to find his soul soon. After a couple of minutes of walking the student began to feel quite board and sat on the ground for a little bit of rest.

"God damn why is this hallway so fucking long," Vexis complained as he grabbed a door knob to pick himself up but accidently opened it and fell right in.

"Ow!" yelled Vexis as he rubbed his head and got up he looked around to see where he was at. The room was black and white like what you would see in an old fashion movie, with two couches and old box TV and a big wall of books.

"Hey I remember this place, this was my old house when I was living with mom and dad," said Vexis feeling nostalgic as he sat on the couch and looked at the TV. After a couple of minutes of relaxing he heard the sound of tiny footsteps coming from the second floor to the living room.

"Makaaa, I said give it to me," said a voice of a young boy which sound oddly familiar to him.

"This is mine in the first place Vexis, get your own book," said other voice but this time it was a young girl. The voices got closer until two tiny kids came running into the living room. the young boy was wearing a red long shirt that said daddy's little weapon, a black vest and jeans while the young girl was wearing a button up yellow vest with a white long sleeve shirt on.

"wait, that's me, damn I looked awesome as a kid" said Vexis as he lean in watching two kids playing tug of war with the small book.

"Fine, have the books," said the baby version of Vexis as he let go of the book to send Maka tumbling onto the ground making a loud thud. Maka looked up at her brother with tears welding up in her eyes until she burst out crying.

"H-hey don't cry Maka, it was an accident," said baby Vexis as he went over to his sister and gave her a hug.

"What's going on, are you two playing nice?" said another voice but this time it was a woman. Older Vexis looked over the couch to see who it was. His jaw drop to find out it was his mother who looked like Maka in the present but a lot older.

"Mom?" Vexis said as he got up from the couch looking at her as she walked right past him.

"No, were fine mama," said Vexis as he helps Maka up from the ground. Maka began to wipe the tears out of her eye, picked up the book, and gave it to baby Vexis.

"You can have it, it's yours in the first place," said young Vexis pushing the book back but Maka kept giving him the book until the two of them crashed into each other. Before the both of them had the chance to cry there mother picked the both of them up and began to ease their pain.

"Hey, is everything alright?" said another voice but this one was there dad, Spirit.

"There fine they just had a little fight that's all," said mom as Spirit walked over to the three of them and picked Maka up.

"Aw, is my little daughter getting picked on my her younger brother," said their father as tried to give Maka a loving hug

"No! I want mama!" demanded Maka as she squirmed in their fathers arms.

"Even back then she really didn't like dad all that much," said older Vexis as he let the sight of the four of them being a family sink in until he hear the sound of a door opening. Vexis turned around to find there was a door cracked in the kitchen and it was glowing a radiant light from the crack. He began to walk over to the door, opened it and then walked through it. Back in reality Stein stood guard over Vexises body as he opened a silver flask from his pockets._** This is a very dangerous training exorcise for a student like Vexis. These candles aren't any ordinary candles, they were created to help connect the meister or weapons mind with the soul making a pathway to become one and increase the strength of a soul resonance, but if Vexis loses the path to that great connection he will lost in his mind forever.**_ Stein thought as he continued to drink out of his flask. Back in Vexis mind he found himself in an alleyway right in front of some trash.

"Strange I don't remember this place," he said as he walked out of the ally and found a group of kids ganging up on Maka who looked to be about seven.

"Hey, did the boss tell you to walk though us you little book worm," said one of the kids that looked like Rhyme.

"Yah what he said," said the other kid that looked like Beat.

"Hey you little snot," said Rhyme as he and beat put their hands in front of Maka blocking her way.

"Wait a minute, I remember now, but it's the other way around that's supposed to be me not Maka," said Vexis as he continued to watch the scene

"Let me though!" demanded Maka as she tried to cline over the hands but was stopped by a younger version of Ron. He was wearing a black shirt and had a knotted white jacket over where the belt should be.

"Look Ronald, I just want to get home okay, so can you please let me though," said Maka in calm manure but her face said otherwise.

"see normally I would do that but today I'm not feeling so generous because and only because you called me Ronald, do you know what happen to pucks like you that calls me that name?" asked Ron in a treating voice as Maka shook her head.

"Well yah see they are never hear from again; oh boys," Ron snapped his fingers and his two body guards picked up Maka by the arms and began to carry her way.

"HEEY! LET ME DOWN!" Maka pleaded trying to squirm her way free, but with no prevail. Vexis felt angry and began to shift his hand into his sword until he heard a voice.

"HEY! let her go!" boomed a voice from right behind the thugs which made them turn around. Vexis looked up to see it was him when he was seven years old. Vexis marched right to Ron with anger in his eyes and began to stair him down.

"How adorable, the biggest wimp in the school finally has a back bone, but your making a big mistake standing up to me Vexis," said Ron as he flicked Vexis on the forehead. _**Yah I don't remember things going down like this at all.**_ Vexis thought as he moved into a better passion to see what was going on.

"Look, just let my sister down and no one will get hurt alright," Vexis said trying to reason with the bully but all he did was laugh.

"You think that you will hurt me, get real shrimp you can't even transform into a weapon completely what the hell are you going to d-," Ron was interrupted by Vexis as he slams his fist across the bullies face. The bully came crashing to the ground with blood coming out of his mouth. Ron put his fingers on his lip to see the blood and then looked up at Vexis with such anger. The bully got up from the ground and gave a sinister smile and picked Vexis up by the collar of his black jacket and tossed him into the wall.

"Boys change of plans, get this little shit," demanded Ron as his two minions tossed Maka to the ground and charged over to Vexis and began to bash on him.

"hey leave him alone you asshole!" yelled the original Vexis as he ran over to this younger self and tried to get Ron and his gang off of him but his hand phased through them.

"What!?" Vexis said in confusion trying to get them off of his past self but failed every time. The original Vexis felt helpless as he witness his past-self getting a brutal ass beating and then was thrown into the ally with the trash. Vexis looked down at himself in the trash feeling frustrated and angry at himself and at Ron.

"Next time I won't be this kind, let's go boys," said Ron as he his gang left the scene. After they left Maka ran up to his beat up little brother to see if he was alright.

"Vexis what the hell where you thinking, standing up to Ron was suicidal!" Maka screamed at Vexis as she helps him out of the trash. Vexis was in bad condition with a black eye on his right and a massive bump on his forehead and cheek.

"I rather have them kick my ass then beat you up Maka, your my sister after all," said Vexis as he tossed a banana peel off of his head and tossed it behind him and gave a smile to show he was alright.

"Come on lets go home," sighed Maka as she began to carry Vexis out of the ally and to their House. Vexis stood there in the reminiscing on what he just saw

"I could have sworn Maka was the one that stud up for me, I guess I have a bad memory," said Vexis as he saw another door open right beside him. He walked over to the door, opened it, and went through it to find out what is on the other side. Once he went though he found himself in a dark room with eight podiums that looked like a mile high off the ground surrounding a round platform is the middle having light shined on them. Vexis looked a little bit close to see there where people in the podiums and an odd black figure in the middle platform.

"Okay I definitely don't remember being in a place like this," said Vexis as he got closer to the platform to find out what is going on. The student looked up to see who was on the podium but couldn't see because of the light making everyone blacked out.

"the kishin problem is getting out of hand Lord death we need to take action now before matters get any worse," said a voice from the podium to the fare right. Vexis was shocked when the word Lord Death came out of his deep voice. The confused student lean a little closer to see that it was indeed death in the century but he looked different, his cloaked looked a jagged and torn and his mask looked more like an actually skull then his cartoon version.

"I understand that but we don't have all the man power to take care of the kishins and the witches at the same time," said lord death in a very deep and intimidating voice.

"Is that really Lord Death? I need a better look," said Vexis as he found a ladder that was in the podium that he was leaning against and started to climb up it. once he got to the top he notice that it was occupied by a woman with long black hair a dress with blood read feathers at the bottom. Vexis was courier so he decided to give a closer look to see what she looks like.

"So what do you have in mind lord death?" said a woman's voice as Vexis began to stand right in front of her. She was pail with black eyes except for her irises which looked like gold and her dress had the blood red feathers going up the century of her body in a straight line until it reach her top part of her breast, from their feathers split to both sides of her shoulders.

"Damn you look demented," said Vexis as he looked straight into her eyes. After a couple of seconds she was looking straight at him, like she knows Vexis is there in front of her. Vexis felt a burning pain in his chest as he continues to stare at her trying to look away but was unable to, like a unnatural force was making him look at her.

"Damn it what now!?" he said as he kneed to the ground with a loud ringing in his ear. Back in the real world Vexises body collapsed to the floor and started to breathe heavily. Stein push his chair to the side and run over to his student to see if he was okay. He put his hand over Vexises forehead and quickly took it off because of how hot it was.

"Your burning up, drink this," said Stein as he pulled out a vile from his lab coat and make Vexis drink it. After drink the vile Vexis began to feel much better as continued to go back into his unconscious state. Stein sat Vexis back up and went up to his seat that flew to other side of the room.

"Looks like Vexis found himself in the other side of his soul, I knew it was a good idea to bring that vile just in case of a situation like this," said stein puffing out some smoke. Back in the council room Vexis was lying in one of the podiums feeling cooler than ever before.

"The hell was that?" Vexis asked as he began to pick himself up from the ground and looked to see where everyone went. The room was empty, lord death and the seven other people weren't on their podiums and the woman that Vexis was so curious about was gone. He climbed down the podium and walked to the middle of the platform and found two doors. The door on the right was black with a golden knob on it while the other one was a red door with a black knob.

"Two doors huh, damn I wish I brought my quarter with me to make this chose," sacristy said Vexis as he tried to figure out which door to go through.

"hey stein are you there?" Vexis yelled out but didn't get a response.

"Looks like he can't hear me, the black door looks nice," said Vexis as he reached for the golden knob but felt a very strange presents when he put his hand on it. He took his hand of the handle and felt very heavy and very strange.

"Well I guess I'll go with the door red then," said Vexis as he began to open the door. A bright flash of light coming burrowing out of the door that would make any person go blind. Vexis put his arm over his eyes and walked thought the light and once he made it thought he found himself in another dark room but this time there was a large glowing red and black orb a couple feet ahead of him. Vexis walk towards it and looked at it carefully.

"I guess this is my soul, hey stein can you hear me now?" asked Vexis as his voice echoed in the dark room.

"_I'm here Vexis, have you found your soul?_" asked the good doctor.

"Yah I found it alright, but I don't know what to do next,"

"_The next step is to make a soul resonance with it and then your training will be complete for today,_" instructed stein within Vexis mind. Vexis looked at his own soul and put his right hand on it.

"okay what every you say doc. Let's go soul resonance!" yelled Vexis as sparks from his body began to connect with the sparks from the souls until the two of them began to glow a very holy light.

"This power, where did this come from?" said Vexis as he struggled to keep steady until finally the soul absorbed the light and began to grow twice the size then it was before.

"Wow!" said Vexis in amazing as heard the sound of a door opening behind him. Vexis turned around to see a white door with black light illuminating out of it.

"I guess that's my ticket out of here," vexis said as he opened the door and went through it. Everything was dark and silent for a long time until Vexis opened up his eyes until he found himself in the Resonance chamber with Stein a couple of feet away from him.

"Welcome back Vexis," said stein as he walked over to his student and helped him up.

"Hey professor, god my head hurts," said Vexis as he put his hand over his head trying to ease the pain.

"You'll have a headache for a while, for now just go home and rest, you did great today," Stein said as he gave him a pat on the back

"Sure, but before I go I have to ask you something," said the student as he looked as his teacher in the eye.

"When I was finding my soul I found myself reliving my past, but I ran into a memory that I don't remember having," Vexis began catching steins attention.

"What did you find?"

"Well I was in a dark council room with eight podiums as tall as a house and a round platform in the century and went I got closer I found out that it was Lord Death in the center, but he looked a lot creeper then what he looked like now. to get a better view I climbed up a podium and found a lady on top, but after making eye contact with her my chest began to burn and I fell to the ground in such pain," Vexis explained as he clenched his shirt where the burning pain was.

"So my question is where was I and who was that woman?" Vexis finally asked his teacher. Stein took a puff and blows it out then looked at his student.

"You were in a lost memory of one of deaths warlords, Monada, a very rare trait for weapon but a very powerful asset when it comes to soul resonating with yourself, think of it as Matryoshka doll, the soul of the lady you saw is the small doll that incased in the your soul which is the bigger doll," stein explained to Vexis as simple as possible

"I remember that name; raven said my soul was resonating like her, is that why she called me Monada because I have similar traits as her?"

"Must likely yes, she was around when Monada was alive so that might be the case but I would dwell on it too much," said stein giving Vexis reinsuring as he unlocked the door and the two of them walked out. By the time they left the building the sun was already setting and the moon was finally showing its face.

"Really!? We have been in there for that long!? I got to get home before that stupide cat eats my sandwich again, sees ya teach," yelled Vexis as he ran down the stairs to his bike and drove off. Stein remained at the door way finishing his cigarette.

"You are a very interesting student Vexis, I just wish you knew the whole story," said the professor as he stomped out his smoke and began to walk home.


	12. Chapter 11

A tragedy at the circus. At Clown Kills Kids?

It was early in the afternoon in Death City as the laughing sun was right above the D.W.M.A. in the infirmary of the academy both Luca and Silver were just getting checked out by the school's nurse, Miss. Medusa.

"How are you feeling today Miss Crevan, do you still feel any pain?" ask Medusa as she looked at the x-ray photo of her patient arm and her boyfriend's face.

"I'm feeling much better now, I'm just so board of sitting here and doing nothing," Silver complained as she gave a quick huff and looked at the nurse.

"I could tell after the many times you tried to leave this office," said the nurse as she placed the photos in Silvers and Luca's files and then put them away.

"I told her that we were leaving soon but as for usual she don't listen to me," said Luca rubbing his face due to his face cast coming off.

"Hey, you know how I get when it come to be being stuck in one place for a long time," said Silver getting annoyed at her weapon.

"Well regardless you both are well enough to leave now, so try not to get into so much trouble okay," said medusa as silver put on her black cloak and Luca put on his black leather jacket.

"Don't think we can make that promise doc, but thanks for looking out for use, later," said silver as she and her weapon left the room. the two of them walked to the mission board looking at what new missions are available today.

"Alright let see here, Taxi Drive on a Killing Frenzy," Luca said as he read the mission poster on the wall.

"No, sounds like it would take too long," said Silver giving a thumbs down.

"Okay how about the Night Killer on Jefferson Lane," said Luca reading the next poster.

"No sounds too easy," said Silver making an x with her arms.

"Um, what about Double Hatchet Tod,"

"Nope!"

"Clock eye Jill."

"No!"

"The Tall man in the Forest,"

"No! God why do all of these sound so stupid and easy," said Silver as she walked over to the board and started looking down the list for a good mission until one caught her eye.

"Huh, A Tragedy at the Circus," said Silver as she handed Luca the note.

"It says here Tinkle the Clown killed a kid's dad and mom on stage and eat there soul in front of a huge crowd at a place called Death Carnival, so far he is still on the run," He read the note out loud.

"Sounds like fun, let's do this," said Silver as Luca put both their name on the mission poster, gave it to mission acceptation box, and began to leave the city on their mopped to Texas, where there target is located.

"Are we there yet?" said Silver acting like a five year old child. For the entire trip she has been riding on her boyfriend back of for almost a whole day now on their tiny but new mopped.

"For the fifth time no and we won't be there for the next couple of hours," Luca complained as he tried to concentrate on the road while silver was whining about it taking forever. _**a traveling circus they could have made it closer to Death city but nooo! **_Luca thought as the sun began setting rapidly over the horizon. After a while the grinning moon began to appear on the other side as the two students finally made it to the fair.

"Hey, were here," said Luca shaking Silver on the shoulder since she was sleeping for most of the trip.

"Mmh!" Silver said snapping back into reality to only see to a blur of colorful lights and loud fun music. She rubbed her eye for a couple of minutes to adjust them and find out they were at a massive fair with a sign at the front entrance that said _The Death Carnival, The Traveling Circus of Fun_. Silver hopped out of the moped and began to stretch the hours of driving away.

"I got to say this place looks fun," said Luca as the two of them waltz on in. While they were walking inside they were bombarded with groups of kids and family enjoying themselves at the many booths and panel displaying fun game and food for them. On every booth and ride that they when pass had Lord Death's mask or a picture of Lord Death on them along with some pieces of candy that had his mask on it as well

"Look at this place, I wouldn't expect a murdering clown was here at all," said Silver looking around and took in the sight.

"Well this did happen about a couple of weeks ago and apparently the clown hasn't been see for quite a while, however there has been resent reports of disappearance of kids and parents during that time," explained Luca putting his hands on the back of his head while following his meister.

"So where is the manager for this place?"

"He said that he'll be in a small shack near the roller coaster at the far left of this place."

"Alright, let's just get introduction out of the way and find this IT knock off," said Silver as they walked further into the fair. After a couple of minute of walking they found the shack and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" said silver as she opened the door and walked in to only to be shot at by a shot gun shell.

"Whoa! Whoa! Friendly fire! Friendly fire!" yelled Silver ducking for cover just in case she was about to get shot again.

"Oh sorry there little lady I thought you were that damn clown, my apologizes," said the man with a thick country accent from behind the desk. He was a tall guy that looked like a circus ringmaster, had a brown handle bar mustache that covers his mouth, and a very thick curly eyebrows.

"How about you check before you shoot someone you dick!" angrily yelled Silver as her weapon helped her off the ground.

"It's alright, we're used to being shot at," said Luca giving a quick chuckle to light the mood a little.

"Anyways were from the D.W.M.A., we were told there was wild kishin in your fair grounds," Luca continued as he held up his wallet with his academy I.D. with one star filled along with two unfilled stars right next to it.

"Well I'll be, you guys finally decided to show up, what took you so long to respond!" yelled the ringmaster as spite came right out of his mouth and landed on Luca's face. Luca whipped the spite with such annoyance as he put his wallet way.

"Anyways are you the manager of this place?" asked Silver as she folded her arms.

"Yes indeed I am, names Big Show Bill, the ringmaster and manager of the Death Carnival for over 15 years," said Bill feeling so high in mighty as the two academy students just looked at each other unamused and sighed.

"Well nice to meet you Bill, Luca I'm going to look around the Carnival for a while can you get some information about this clown in the meantime," said Silver as she left the room and walked into the world of fun. About 30 minutes went by and Luca just came out of the shack whipping his eyes with his right hand and began to look for his girlfriend.

"Alright, were is she?" Luca began talking to himself as he began to look for her for about a couple of minutes. Eventually he found her riding on the marry-go-round called the Death-Go-Round.

"Is everything in this place supposed to be Lord Death related because this is ridicules," Luca complained as he waited for the ride to be over. On the ride Silver looked like she was having a good time, she was smiling out of joy while eating some popcorn and drinking a large soda. Eventually she got off and walked over to Luca completely filled with happiness.

"Oh hey there sweetie did you get all the information that you need from Bill?" asked Silver eating more of her popcorn while the weapon looked a little bit irritated but shrugged it off.

"Yes I have and apparently the recent kidnapping happened when the clock hits 12 at night outside of the fair," said Luca pulling out his notes to refresh himself from what he was told.

"What that's it? Why did it take you so long to get that information?" asked Silver taking a couple of sips of her drink.

"Well it would be a lot sooner but he kept going on about how he was a great ringmaster and how his entire family line took care of this circus, basically Black Star if he ran a carnival," said luca as the two of them cringed at the idea Black star owning a circus.

"Well its 10:43 right knows, how about we just have some fun until then," Silver subjected as she grabbed Luca hand with such desire making it very convincing to him.

"When you put it like that, let's go," said Luca as Silver began dragging him across the fair in such speed. The first thing they did was go to a ring tossing booth with so many stuffed animals hanging from the ceiling and the bottles where green while the one in the middle was gold.

"Which one would you like Silver?" asked Luca giving the booth guy five dollars.

"I like that one," said Silver pointing at a purple cat with half of his face gone but the skull.

"Consider it done," proclaimed the katana weapon as he picked up the five ring the booth man gave him and began tossing them in one by one, unfortunately his missed every bottle.

"Oh come on, this booth is rigged," angrily said Luca as Silver gave the ring man a dollar and in exchange gave her one ring. Silver focused on the golden bottle in the middle of the other bottles and began to toss her ring in. the ring glided over to rail of the booth as it made its dissent onto its target; the ring hit the rim of the bottle as it made it slow swirling dissent downwards until it wasn't moving anymore. There was a brief pause until the sound of an alarm and flashing lights began to appear along with confetti and balloons floated down from the ceiling of the booth.

"Congratulation young lady, here's your price," said the booth man giving her a bigger size cat that she wanted while in the process making Luca jealous and annoyed.

"What's wrong Luca?" asked Silver as she notices her weapon was a little pissed off.

"Its fine, let's just go to the next booth," said Luca stomping off to the tent right next to the one they were at. From every game booth they went to Luca made an attempt to win but ended up losing to his girlfriend. After winning every game Silver has collected a large variety of stuffed animal ranging from her half skeleton cat to a pig with a top hat, but she left the caring of these objects for Luca since he lost so many times.

"Make sure you don't drop any of them," teased Silver as she took a drink of her soda and began to walk to their moped.

"Yes-huff-ma'am," Luca said tiringly as he tried to keep the stuffed animals from falling from his back. Once they got to their ride Luca began to tuck the stuffed prizes in the trunk of the mopped except for a couple of glow stick Silver wanted to hang on to. After strapping everything down Luca tried to take a couple of minutes to relax, unfortunately he had no such luck for Silver began to drag him by the sleeves to go where all the rides are.

"Let's ride this one," demanded Silver as they both ran into the back of the short line of the roller coaster ride called the Witches Broomstick. After waiting for a little bit the two of them hoped into the same seat and lowered the guard bar.

"Well this is going to be exciting," said Luca as he felt unease as the ride began to move. It was a slow start as it began to go up the steep hill but once they were at the peck of it they began to plummet down faster than a bullet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Luca out of fun and fear as they went around in a large loopy loop.

"YYYYAAAAHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Silver raising her arms in the air as they went through a long twisty rail that looked like it lasted forever. Eventually they made it to where the track cuts off and sent the entire cart flying into the night sky in front of the laughing moon.

"Why the hell would they cut the rail line like that!?" yelled Luca in fear looking down at the park. Finally the cart landed on the other side of the track and continued to it sonic speed descent. After a long 15 minute of fun the carts finally made it back to the station where it departed. Once the cart came to a screeching halt and the guard rails flung upward Silver hopped off full of energy while Luca was a little bit shaky.

"Next time where going on the fairest wheel," said Luca holding on to the wall, trying to prevent himself from falling to the ground. It was close to midnight and all the family members began to leave the fair except for the two academy students, they stayed behind too hunt the kishin clown.

"Well almost everyone out of here, what's the plan?" Luca asked as he sat at the bench finishing the last of the popcorn crunching it into a ball and then throw it in the trash can.

"I was thinking that we should have a decoy out to lure this clown in and the moment he gets close to it, we jump out, and take his soul," said Silver explained feeling confident about her plan.

"Okay but where are we going to get the decoy and where are we going to hide in the mean time?" asked Luca felling a little sceptic about this idea.

"We'll just use some sweets and stuff from the fair and use them to make a decoy, and then well hid behind a booth for Tinkle to come out," explaining how the plan will work

"That's…not a bad idea, when did you come up with that?" asked the weapon who was completely caught off guard by silver logic.

"Since I looked at the notes you wrote about how Tinkle and how he has a massive sweet tooth, anyways we should probably get started it almost 12 o'clock," said Silver as she got up from her seat and began to took gather materials with Luca. After a couple of minutes of crafting there candy decoy, they hide behind the funnel cake booth and waited for the clown came out. After a while of staking out there wasn't a single sign of the kishin in sight. the park began to shut off there lights only leaving the glow of the moon for the Silver and Luca to see.

"Hey the lights are going out, it's almost time," said silver as she peaked over the edge of the booth to see if the clown was coming but could only see the dark empty fair.

"See anything yet," asked Luca being quiet just in case the kishin came around.

"No, but it's just now 12 o'clock, so he should be here any moment now," said Silver still scanning the surroundings carful while lowering her voice. Minutes went by in complete darkness except for the laughing moon that was dripping little bits of blood coming out of his mouth while still smiling.

"Well this sucks," said Silver while folding her arms as she tapped her foot to keep herself occupied. Everything was at peace until the sound of metal and chains rattled on the ground. Silver perked up and listened to the sound as it got closer to the dummy. The meister held out her arm for luca as he nodded his head and transformed into his katana form. The sound got closer and closer and even closer to the dummy but then it stop and the sound only sound that silver can hear it the sound of her own heartbeat. For a while there was silent in the darkness until the sound of munching can be heard._** Wait for it.**_ Silver readied Luca about to attack as the munching continued _**Wait for it.**_ silver was getting a little bit accuse about her position as the munching got faster while a small piece of sweat came out of her for head.

"Now!" Silver yelled as she jumped out of the booth about a couple of feet in the air and then began to slam down on top of the target. Looking down kishin was shrouded in darkness and the only thing she could see is bright red eyes due to how dark it is. As she landed down to the ground the first thing she did was started thrusting her sword between the eyes of her assailant but ended up missing him with every swing because of how fast it was dodging.

"Damnit, it's too dark to see," said Silver as she started to jab at the red eyed kishin but ended up missing again.

"The nearest light switch is on the other side of this place and I doubt that Tinkle will let us turn it on," said Luca as Silver took a couple of steps backwards to get distance from the clown. The clown stopped moving for a moment and just stared at the cloak wearing meister. After a couple of minutes of eye contact he closed his eyes to make him invisible in the night.

"Damnit," said Silver as she went in to the defensive watching from every angle, but what she didn't know was kishin was right behind her.

"Behind you!" shouted Luca as his meister quickly turned around and made a solid cut which appeared to be this hand. The creature shrieked in the dark as he began to run out of the fair into the night. Silver quickly ran after him as fast as she could but ended up losing it.

"Crap we lose him," said Silver looking around to see where Tinkle went off to, but with no prevail. Out of anger and frustration silver kicked a small nearby rock about a couple of yard forwards.

"I don't think we lost him just yet babe," said Luca as the front half of his body came out of the katana and pointed on the ground. Silver looked at where her katana was pointing a found little bits of blood drops leaving a trail north of the fair.

"Luca have I ever told you how much I love you?" asked silver with a smile on her face looking at her boyfriend.

"You do but it doesn't hurt to say it more often," said Luca casually until silver gave him a kiss on the cheek making his face turn red. Luca stood completely still for a couple of minutes while Silver laugh at how embarrassed Luca was getting, eventually he retracted into his katana form.

"Alright let's get going," said Silver putting Luca in the sheath got on her mopped and began to ride in the direction of the blood in the desert. After a couple of mile of driving, Silver came by a small wooden shack where to blood trail ended.

"This must be where Tinkle is hiding, let's go," said the Meister as she parked her bike and opened up the door to the shack. Once Silver stepped inside it was somewhat dark with only the moons lighting glowing though the window on the left. The inside was looked more like a cabin that you would find when going camping but much older and warn down.

"Looks empty, I wish we have a light," said Luca as he poked out of the sheath just a little bit.

"Oh that's right," said Silver as she went into her cloak and pulled out a couple of glow sticks.

"Seriously you kept those?" asked Luca as he from the sheath.

"Well yah, I won them after all," gloated Silver as she snapped a stick, shook it, and made it glow. Looking a little bit closer into the room the two of them notice that at the back of the room was a wooden door that looked like an elevator. Silver walked over to the door and pushed the button right next to the door that made it open; she walked in and pressed the button with the arrow pointing down wards.

"Well this isn't creepy at all," said Silver leaning up against the wall as the elevator made its way down to the unknown. After a while, the elevator stopped and the doors open to a hallway that was very well lite. Silver began to walk down the empty hallway that stretched for a while to find another door; she quickly opened it and walked right through. The room she and Luca were in was barely visible except for the floor that were lighting up to make a pathway. Silver was curious so she continued to follow the path.

"I have a feeling this is a trap, Silver," said Luca felling nervous about the situation.

"Where the fun if it wasn't a trap," said Silver with a smirk on her face as the pathway continue to stretch as she walked. After a while the lights speed up without her and lite up a stage that was about a couple of feet in front of Silver. On that stage was a short stubby guy that looked like a much darker version of Big Show Bill but without the handlebar mustache. Silver pulled out Luca from the sheath and got ready for a fight. The dark midget began to walk up to the mic and tapped it to see if it was working.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to the Execution Extravaganza!" yelled the midget as the sound of applause can be heard from every angle. Silver turn left and right to see if there was anyone in the room besides then, but was unable do to how dark the room.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Luca still being held on to by his meister.

"Me and you both," said Silver as she stayed on guard.

"Tonight we have two special guests here tonight all the way from the Death Weapon Meister Academy," said the evil ringleader as a single bright light focused on the two students while the floor lights disappear.

"And now for the main show," the man said as he lifted his hat from his head to reveal his red glowing eyes and his red clown afro. His face was black with a dark red nose, which made him even more creeper. The lights on the stage began to dim down and red light began to light up around the two students and showed a horrendous sight of many parents pined and gutted open on the wall like a frog in a 6th grade experiment. Silver and Luca looked around in horror at the terrifying display stretched around the room with row after row of cut open bodies of innocent men and women being displayed up like some kind of trophy. Right behind the psycho clown the curtains fell to the ground displaying a shelfs after shelfs of jars with tiny human souls in them along with a name tag showing the name and the age. Silver shifter her eye at the first jar at the very top that said Kyle age 9, then she looked at the next one at the center that said Alisha age 12, then she looked at the next one that said Hanna age 10. After reading more names of innocent children Silver began to bottle up with anger

"Why would you do this!?" yelled Silver facing the kishin clown who looked like he was in pain.

"Because adults are boring and deserve to die in the curliest of way, but children are just right to feed my Kishin master," said the monstrous clown as he began to arch is back forward and began to grow long sharp spins

"You mean the Crona and the demon," Luca spoke up as Tinkle continued to transform.

"No, he doesn't deserve the souls of these children who laughed at my jokes, they are going to the great kishin that lives close to you," said Tinkle as his right arm began to stretch and become bulker like a muscle man that took 20 steroids at once.

"Get ready Silver," said Luca as Silver got to her battle stance while Tinkle began to grow twice the size then before. Once he was done growing he showed his ugly maniacal face for all to see.

"TeLL me sOMethIng, aRe yoU aFrAId of clOWns? The PAreNTS wHEre AFter tHEy goT tO knOW Me!" said Tinkle as his voiced changed in a demonic way, fading in then out through is long stretched out mouth with razor sharp teeth that can cut through the toughest of metals. Silver just stood there and watched as her legs began to shake rapidly.

"Silver snap out of it," said Luca trying to bring her mind back at ease but it wasn't doing much. The clown jumped off the stage, into the air, onto the ceiling, and began to crawl like a reptile until he was directly above Silver. While he was up there, he smashed the only source of light in the room leaving nothing but the red lights in the room that tends to blink at a very constant slow pace. In the somewhat dark room, sound of nails can be heard scratching on the walls from every corner of the room. Silver looked around every few seconds trying to keep an eye on the monster but can only get a small glimpse of its shadow.

"Damnit, I can't pin him down, where is he?" said Silver as she began to freak out. Suddenly a piece of metal fell to the ground from right behind her which made Silver turned around in paranoia. A couple drops of sweat began to slide down her forehead while shifting her eyes around the room to only see the corpses just staring at her.

"Silver, babe, you need to calm down, you know you can't fight when you're acting like this," said Luca trying to calm the hooded meister down, thankfully it was working a little bit but all that much. The room was silent except for the sound of the red light blink off and on, the killer clown was nowhere to be scene making Silver and Luca isolated in the corpse filled room.

"All ARounD the MulBErry buSh, the mOnkEy chaSEd the wEAsel. ThE moNKey stOpPEd to puLL up hiS sOCk," Tinkle sang from all around the room, distracting the two students as him rising right behind them with his hand up in the air.

"PoP goEs the WEaseL," he finished singing as he opened his hand that had long and sharp nail getting ready to cut them into ribbons.

"Duck!" yelled Luca as Silver quickly turned around to see what it was. She saw the hand coming right at her which made her quickly backflip out of the way. Once she was in a safe distance Silver pulled out her katana and ran straight for the clown.

"Hornet point!" Silvered yelled as she jumped into the air and throw Luca at the figure but when the light blinked off and back on the he disappeared and Luca was in the ground. _**Damn it. **_Silver quickly ran over to Luca and picked him up. She turned around to see the monster on the wall crawling in circles around the room.

"Alright let's try this new attack! Triangle point!" shouted Silver as she slashed a triangle in the air. She was done, Silver pushed it forward with Luca to make the triangle mark rush straight for Tinkle in such a rapid pace. The light blinked off, when it came back there was a giant triangle in the wall and the creature hanging on the ceiling. The Kishin let go of the ceiling and jumped down on Silver, luckily she was too fast for Tinkle and got way from the mighty smash. She rushed towards Tinkles for an up close and personal attack, but the moment she was slightly close to him the light blinked off. the lights come back once again but he wasn't in front of her anymore but instead Tinkle was right behind her. With one swift movement the monster slammed his hand gainst Silver's side sending her flying to the wall. The female meister tried to get up from the floor but could only get to her knees due to the great pain she was feeling.

"Silver are you okay?" said Luca in concerned waiting for a response but Silver was shacking in anger, pain, and fear.

"Sil-"

"It's no use! He's going to kill use!" Silver screamed as she curled up into a ball.

"It's your daemon phobia isn't it?" said Luca forming out of the weapon form and began to comfort Silver by hugging her.

"It's alright, I'm right here with you, I won't anything happen to you," he said rocking his partner back and forth until finally she was done freaking out. Silver looked at Luca and the two of them locked eye and gave each other a quick kiss.

"Thank you, I needed that," Silver said as she got up from the ground while her boyfriend transformed back in a weapon and into her hands. She quickly looked around the room to see where Tinkle as she ran her hands into her cloak and pulled out a couple of glow sticks. _**Good thing I have more of these. Now time to pinpoint this bastard! **_Silver snapped every stick shook them and tossed a couple of them on the ground. She looked around the room once more to find Tinkle but couldn't spot him.

"Alright I think I get the pattern on this guy Silver, he only attacks when the lights come back on so be on guard when that happens," instructed Luca as Silver was back to defending herself.

"Got it, I won't let this guy get me this time," said silver as she focused on predicting on where the psychotic clown will pop out from. The lights went out, the room was silent, and silver continued to focus on her surroundings._** What for it,**_ the waited patiently._** What for it**_**, **she continued to wait as the lights came back up and tinkle was right behind her. _**Now!**_ She quickly turned around with a glow stick in her hand and shoved it in the Tinkles eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed the monster in agonizing pain, but silver wasn't going to show mercy on him as she cut a small chunk of the kishin clown's body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Tinkle continued to wail in pain as he walk backwards to get away from Silver but she lunges forward at him. The light of the room blinked off leaving the light of the glow stick in the kishins eye and on the ground which gave Silver the advantage she needed to finish the job.

"Hornet point!" yelled Silver as she throwing Luca into the creature's eye with the glow stick in it, making the sound of a blade going into flesh in the darkness.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWW! WILL YOU STOP THAT!" he scowled and screamed as the lights finally came back on giving Silver the chance to finish the job.

"Impact!" she yelled as she slide the katana out of Tinkles eyes at an angle making a giant gas in the side of his skull.

"GGGGGHAAAAAAAA! YOU BITCH I WILL END YOU!" he said as he raised his hand in the air about to pounce but just then the lights when out and the creature hit only the darkness in the air and when the lights came back she was no longer there. Tinkle covered his face right where his part of his head use to be and then looked around to spot the cloaked academy student.

"Where Are yoU LiTTle GiRL?" said the clown as he got on the wall to get a better look at where she could have gone.

"Right here asshole!" said silver from right above the creature who was hanging on to the over head light. She smirked down at Tinkles but he was not happy as he began to clime up after her.

"Take this! Jet axe," yelled silver as she let of the light, did a flip while sticking her foot out, then began to descend right above her target at a rapid pace until her heel made contacted with Tinkle's face.

"Impact!" she yelled creating a massive shockwave sending the creepy clown to the floor like a bullet. Silver landed on the ground on her own two feet then got back up preparing herself for whatever this demon had in mind.

"h-hOW is tHis p-poSssiB-bLE, thEy n-nORmaLly s-scREam in T-TerRor anD p-pAIn wheN I brINg tHEm dOwn H-heRe," said Tinkles in such confusion as he tried to pick himself up from the ground. When he lifted his face up from the ground it was all mangled and broken like someone took a sledgehammer to a watermelon.

"Damn did that I do that to your face," said Silver giving a grin as tinkle felt around his face in shock.

"I got to say it is a major improvement," said Luca in his katana form as the kishin looked at the two with such anger in his only eye.

" YOu GOiNG To PAy fOR THiS," yelled tinkle as he ran right for silver at such exhilarating speed until the lights went off again and the kishin didn't feel the warm sensation of flesh and blood in his fingers. The lights flickered back on with silver was right behind him stabbing tinkle right in the back making him bend all the way backwards in pain.

"AAAAAHHHH! YoU BiTCh!" he screamed in pain trying to turn around but he found himself unable to move, he was paralyzed.

"Oh you can't move, that's a shame I was looking forward to your final act but it looks like this fair is about to close very soon," said silver as she took Luca out of the murdering clowns spine in a fast motion making him stay in the same position.

"Reaper's spiral!" yelled the meister as she lifted herself up vertically and spun around with such speed she looked like a buzz saw. When Silver was done, Tinkles head took a moment to slide right off of his neck to plop on the floor. After a couple of seconds of silence the kishins body began reverting into the red kishin soul the two students where hunting for.

"it's over with already, just when I was having fun," said silver complained as she sat on the ground for a quick rest as Luca converted back into his human form and sat down right next to her.

"Well I think I'm done having fun for a while, come on let's get out of here," said Luca as he got up from the ground then helped silver get up and began to walk out the door.

"Are you for getting something," said silver as Luca turned around to see her holding her arms out indicating that she wanted to be carried.

"I kind of figured you were going to say that, come here," said the weapon as he turned around and hunched his back as his girlfriend to hop on and began to leave the 'fun house'. It was the next morning at the Death Carnival and Silver and Luca are in Big Show Bills office telling him about the death of the clown.

"Well I'll be damned, he's finally dead. I can't tell you how grateful I am for your service," said Bill taking of his hat revealing a bold spot in the dead center. Silver tried to contain her laugher of this bold spot while tugging on Luca's sleeve indicating him to speak for her.

"It's not a problem, it's are job after all," said Luca being casual about it.

"But this is a big deal, that is why me and the rest of the staff of the Death Carnival are giving you and your girlfriend a life time pass to come here any time you want," said the Bill with an excited voice making it bigger than it should be.

"You really don-" luca began to say when Silver quickly up her hand over his mouth before continuing the sentence.

"Will that include free food and drinks?" asked Silver in a barging way, making sure deal was worth getting.

"Absolutely, and your friends have the same privilege as well, but only for the drinks" said the ringmaster sweeting the reward even more. Luca took Silver's hand of his face so he can finally speak.

"Anyways, you're being quite generous about this, are you sure you want to do this?" question the weapon curious to the act of kindness.

"Completely, if that creepy ass clown continued to stick around and kill people in this place we will lose lots of customers and run out of business, so this is my way of saying thank you for keeping my family business a float," said Bill putting his hat back on his bold spotted head.

"Your welcome and we will come here as often as we can but for right now I just want to go home,' said Luca while silver began to give the puppy dog eyes indicating she wants to stay here a little bit longer.

"Can we please stay here a little bit longer," said Silver in a very innocent voice. Luca looked at her then gave a quick sigh.

"I guess we will stick around here for a little bit longer, but after we are done were going home, deal," said the more reasonable student as silver jumped on him and gave him a quick hug.

"Let's go!" she said with joy as Silver grabbed her boyfriend's sleeve and began to leave through the door.

"Wait, before you go you must wear this to get the free stuff," said Bill stopping the two from leaving. He walked over to them with a badge that had a chibi Lord Deaths riding a roller-coaster with the words free pass for life above his head and stuck on their cloths.

"Thanks, let's go Luca," said Silver dragging her boyfriend out the door and into the now crowed fair.

"Where are we going?" asked Luca trying to not fall on the ground due to how fast his girlfriend was dragging him.

"You see!" she said still running as fast as she could until finally she was in front of a fairest wheel with lord Death's mask on it. She walked up to the man who was running up the fairest wheel.

"One seat please for the two of us, as you can see we are V.I.P. of this place," Silver showed off her badge in a very immature way as the man opened up a door to one of the booth on the fairest wheel. The two of them hopped on and the ride began to move slowly, but it had to stop a couple of times just for more people to get on. Eventually all the booths where full of people and the ride finally started to move.

"To be honest I thought we were going go on an extreme ride like a roller coaster, but this is nice," said Luca looking of the side then back at Silver who was snuggling on his arm.

"Well we went through a lot and I just want to relax as much as you do, and besides you said you wanted to ride this remember," she said looking into his eye with such passion as the two of them slowly went in for a kiss while the ride continued to move around in a smooth circle.

What is up you guys, thanks for reading the latest chapter of this story. Sorry it took so long but school and work where getting in the way, but hopefully I will be making more of these chapters a lot faster than usual (knowing my luck it will take even longer than this one since this was originally going to be on Halloween, but shit happens). Anyways thanks for continuing reading this story despite it being a little shitty.


	13. Chapter 12

Play Hard and Study Harder. Brace Yourself for the Super Written Exams?

It was another quite day at the D.W.M.A. and the students in the classroom are waiting impatiently for the bell to ring. Everything was looking normal until Professor Stein erased the plans for an almost extinct albino rattle snake and began to write on the chalk board with rapid speed.

"What is that crazy doc writing this time?" whispered Vexis to Bela.

"I don't know but if it's another dissection plan, I'm leaving this classroom," Bela whispered back. After the professor was done he rolled his chair over to the front of his desk. On the chalk board now in big letters read 'written test in 3 days'.

"Alright people as I'm sure you're aware of this there isn't much time remaining," the professor began to speak as the rest of the students closed in to his speech except for Silver who was fast asleep.

"In three short days you all will be talking the general test for meisters and weapons, the super written exams, I assume you all have been studying for it," said the professor as a couple of people rolled their eyes at the statement. _**Oh please, the only person that's ever going to study for this stupid test is Maka and that bald bastard Ox, other than that no one cares.**_ Vexis thought as he looked over to his sister who was looking very determined for the exam, and then he looked over at Ox. He was a bold guy with black sideburns sticking outwards from his head like fins on a fish; he was wearing a black vest, a white dress shirt underneath, very thick circular glasses, and black dress pant to match his nerdy look.

"Just to warn you I wrote the test questions this year, if you studied the materials you should be fine if not you may have a problem, in either case good luck," said Stein finally finishing his speech.

"Okay class is dismissed," he yelled as he pushed of from his desk and began speeding out into the halls, unfortunately the professor fell over backward as soon as he made it pass the door frame.

"So what's so special about this test anyways?" asked Bela looking a little bit confused about why it matters.

"Well apparently, if you get the highest score on this exam your weapon is destined to become a death weapon," Vexis explained not feeling too cheerful about it.

"Is that a fact?" said Sairento who was now interested in this whole test spiel.

"Aren't you guys going to study for this test?" asked Bela even though she probable knew the answer.

"Why bother, I know I'm going to become a death weapon and I don't need a test to tell me that," said Vexis leaning back in his seat taking the extra minutes to relax before they leave.

"And you Silver and Luca?" Bela looked down at the hooded meister who was sleeping on her desk snoring like a chain saw.

"*sigh*The odd of her studying are the same odd for us winning the lottery, besides I'm with Vexis on this one," Luca answered as he tried to wake Silver up.

"Alright then, how about we make this into a wager," said Bela managing to make Silver perked up from her rest.

"*yawn*I heard something about a bet," tiredly said Silver as she began to stretch her arm and back.

"I like how you can sleep though a teacher's lecture, a fire alarm, and a sound of a duel in the middle of class but when someone mentions a bet your wake," said Vexis as Silver shrugged.

"Well you heard right, the person with the highest test score between the five use wins and the person with the lowest test score will have to buy Lunch for the entire month," said Bela getting everyone interested in this wager.

"Well that sounds…simple, I'm in," said Vexis looking pumped.

"Free food for a month, I'm definitely in," Silver said feeling excited about the thought.

"Wait, your actually going to study, I need to see this," said Luca as Silver looked over at him with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Seeing as I don't have a choice, I might as well join in this bet," said Sairento as he leaned back in his seat.

"Then it's settled, everybody get ready because in three days there will be one loser and it's not going to be me," Bela proclaimed as the bell finally rang and they all left for home. Back at Vexis house he ran into his room and plopped a stacks of on his small black desk creating a big puff of dust. _**Damn this thing is dusty; I should be using this more often.**_ Vexis thought as he reached into his mini cooler and pulled out a can of Death Cola.

"Alright, time to get cracking," said Vexis as he cracked his knuckles and began to read the first book from the stack he got called Soul Connection. After a couple of minutes of reading Terry came barging into Vexis room in such a rush.

"Hey Vexis, whacha doing!" yelled the cat startling his roommate in the process.

"AHH! God damn it cat!" Vexis complained as Terry began to walk over to him and looked at the book he was reading.

"Huh, I didn't know you read Vexis," he said after examining the book.

"I'm studying for the super written test," Vexis answered as Terry gave a loud gasp. Vexis rolled is eyes in frustration

"I'm surprised, you're actually studying for something," Terry said with a smile.

"It's for a bet Bela came up with, the person with the lowest scorer has to buy lunch of the entire month between the five of us," Vexis explained as he continued to read the book.

"How many days do you have until the big test?" Terry asked leaning up against the desk crossing his arms.

"In three days, now if you don't mind I would like to get back to work," said the studying weapon trying to read one of his books. Terry paused for a moment then left the room, in a couple of minute he came back with a big white candle stick.

"Here, use this," said Terry placing the candle on Vexises desk. Vexis looked at it in confusion then he looked at Terry.

"Okay, what is this?" asked Vexis as he picked up the candle. He notices that the stick had notches labeled 1-7 on the side.

"It's a time candle that I conjured up with my candle magic, just light the wick and it will make an entire day into three day, but it only works if you stay in this room," the cat explained as leaving Vexis a little surprised.

"Wow man, I don- what a minute! what's the catch," said Vexis as he looked up at Terry waiting for an offer.

"Well since you asked, I would like your sandwich in the fridge," said Terry with an innocent smile on his face as Vexis let out a loud sigh.

"Fine, since you're helping me out I'll let you have the sandwich, BUT ONLY THAT SANDWICH!" said Vexis as Terry ran off into kitchen leaving his friend in his room to study. _**Well let's see what this bad boy can do.**_ Vexis reached into his desk drawer, pulled out a lighter, and little the candle. The candle started to flicker and spark for a couple of seconds before changing the color of the flame from yellow to blue.

"…did it work?" Vexis asked as he looked around the room. He notices that his room and everything in it was a light shade of blue. He quickly looked over to his digital alarm that was lying on his night stand and notice that it was going extremely slow.

"Ha, ha! Yes! Free meals here I come!" he yelled with glee as he began studying. In the kitchen, Terry was dinning on a sandwich when all of a sudden his tail began to spas out.

"I see he's using the candle, I wonder if I should have told him that he needs to eat and drink a weeks' worth of food while the candle still is active…I'll tell him, when I get around to it," said Terry as he chows down on the rest of the sandwich. Meanwhile on the far side of town, Silver and Luca began there study's.

"Uuuuuuuuuuugggghhh! Why is this so boooriiing!" Silver complained as she flopped onto the couch backward and lied there for a while.

"Come on Silver, we need a good grade on this test or else we will have to buy everyone lunch and in case you haven't notice, we're flat broke," said Luca as he began looking into the books and began to make notes.

"There has to be an easier way to do this, you know how much I hate reading books," said the silver haired woman as she sat back up and looked at her boyfriend.

"Well there's nothing much we can do," said Luca as he stared back at Silver. The two of them continued to stare at each other to declare dominates between for minutes on in, until finally Silver gave in.

"Fine, I'll study," said Silver rolling her eyes as she looked into a book and began to read a book called The Hunt for Witches until she manage to slide her phone between the book and started playing Brave Frontier. Far west from there, both Bela and Sairento began to study as well for the big test coming up soon.

"Alright then, let's get started," said Bela as she began to look at some notes while Sairento finished cooking food.

"When did you get those," said Sair presenting a plate of Chow Mein noodle.

"How else, I picket pocketed from some nerd as he walked by," Bela snickered as she started to make summers of the notes onto small piece of paper.

"I should have known you were going to cheat on this test instead of studying," says Sairento putting their food on the counter. After a while it was 10 o'clock at night but in Vexis room almost three days have went by and Vexis began to devour his last bag of chips

"Huh the last bag already? I better gets some more," said Vexis as he tossed it in his trash can which was filled with other empty bags. He whipped off all the crumbs from his black jacket, got up from his chair, and walk to the door. Vexis tried to open it but found it was locked on the other side, but Vexis continued to pulled and tugged at the door with such determination.

"What the hell!?"Vexis yelled out of frustration still trying to open the door.

"Terry, if you can hear me you better get out of the way, I'm going to blow down the door," he warned hoping Terry was out of the way. From the other side of the room, terry was finishing a nice can of death cola. _**Did he just say he was going to blow down the door?! I better get in there before he destroys the entire building! **_Terry quickly cast a quick spell to turn into smoke and shuffled his way in to his roommate's room. Vexis began transformed his hands into his swords and crossed them into an x for one of his signature attacks.

"90 calib-"

"Wait! Don't blow up that door!" Terry yelled as he popped right in front of his roommate.

"Terry?! Okay you have five seconds to explain why the doors locked before I-,"

"Okay, okay, just calmed down," the cat said calmly as Vexis transform his hand back to normal.

"Here's the thing, if you open that door while the magic candle is still lit we will be stuck in time space for as many days left on the candle."

"Wait I thought you said the candle wouldn't work if I open the door."

"Well technically yes but we will be frozen in time for seven days, and trust me we don't want that."

"Okay then, but how am I going to get food?"

"Don't worry, I'll be teleporting food form the kitchen with that mini fridge right there, have fun," said Terry as his hologram disappeared. Vexis when back to his desk felling extremely frustrated at Terry for no telling him earlier.

"Fantastic, well let's see what he made for dinner," Vexis grown as he open the mini fridge door to see a burnt fish and a glass of milk. _**Of fucking course! Well it's better than nothing! **_He thought as he grabs the fish and tried to eat it. Vexis sank his teeth into the fish and pulled back on it to only realize that it was so burnt, it was basically rubber.

"God damn it Terry," said Vexis forming tears of discuses because of how bad the fish tasted. The next day at Silvers house, Luca was still hard at work while Silver was slaking off. Luca looked up from the book he was reading notice that silver was playing on her phone instead of studying

"How long have you been playing on your phone?" asked Luca curiously?

"I don't know," silver said continuing to play her game while frustrating Luca in the process.

"I know what that answer means, you been playing on it all day haven't you," said the weapon as he walked over to his girlfriend and took her phone.

"What the hell man!" said Silver in anger jumping up from the couch in attempts to get her phone back.

"No you don't! You will get it after you study, we need to get the win this bet Silver," stated Luca as he walked over to a small drawer, put the phone in it, and then locked it.

"Hey!" yelled Silver running over to the desk and tried to pry it open but it wouldn't budge.

"You'll get it after where done, now let's get back to work," said Luca as he marched back to his chair and began looking at his notes while Silver sulked back to the couch and picked up a book. After a while of reading Silver notice that Luca wasn't paying attention to her, pulled out her dPod, and went back to playing Brave frontier. Back at Bela's place coping down the notes she stole form one of her classmate onto little pieces of paper.

"So how's the coping coming along, babe," said Sairento bring in two cherry sodas from the fridge.

"It's getting there, in a couple of minutes we will have the highest score in the class," said Bela starting a new pile of note slips on the desk.

"And getting free food for a mouth, I can taste the Chinese food already," said the boyfriend sitting down next to Bela handing her a soda. She put down the pen she was using and cracked the can open making a loud fizzy hiss. Sairento picked up the notes that Bela had already made and started scanning through them he started to crack a smile then put them back on the table.

"Oh yah we are definitely going to win this bet that they're going to regret soon," said the weapon as she open his can and started to chug it down. For the rest of the remaining days the five students were studying, cheating, or slake off for the upcoming test that will decide the crowning winner of this bet. The third day finally came for it was morning and Vexis was sleeping on his desk drooling river as his candle began to flicker out. It wasn't long until his alarm began to beep its usually annoying beep causing the sleeping weapon to get up. Vexis gave a loud, long yawn and stretched his arms. He looked at the clock seeing it was already 8:37, it took Vexis a while to realize it but he was about to be late for school.

"…OH SHIT IM GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE TEST!" yelled Vexis snapping back into reality as he quickly got into a fresh new jacket, shirt, and pants before busting out of his room. As quickly as he could.

"Oh hey ma-"

"No time to talk need toast! Now!" demanded the weapon as he grabbed the toast from the toaster, hopped into his shoes and ran out the door into his motorcycle leaving terry dumfounded. Vexis was slipping thought the streets like lighting trying to make it to school on time…again._** I really need to stop waking up this fucking late!**_ Vexis finally made it to the school, hopped of his bike and ran to his classroom before the bell rang.

"*huff*-*huff*- I'm-here! Jesus I need a better alarm clock," said Vexis as he walked to his desk, sat down, and leaned back to relax for a bit.

"Huh, 45 seconds before the bell, a new record," Bela said messing with Vexis as the bell finally rang.

"By the way you might want to look at the board," said Silver as she pointed at the board. Vexis looked up to see Blackstar hanging in his pajamas on the black board all bloody and bruised

"Whoa! What the hell happen to Blackstar?" asked Vexis in concern.

"We have no idea but this is funny," said Silver as she began recording on her phone, but Blackstar was in too much pain to notice. While in the middle of recording Sid came the classroom door.

"Alright class, make sure you put your phones away and get seated," said

Sid as everyone quickly put their phones in the pockets and sat in there spots.

"I'll be proctoring your exams today, just one more thing before we get started," Sid then presented Blackstar like a some sort of wierd trophy.

"ya-hoo," Blackstar said weakly as the zombie teach slammed his hand on the teacher's desk.

"A certain idiot decided to sneak into professors Stein's laboratory late night to steal the exams," said Sid while Blackstar continued to say yahoo behind him.

"So, don't be and idiot like this guy," stated the zombie as he walks over to the big timer.

"You have 60 minutes, keep your eyes on your own paper," Sid instructed in a threating way. _**I'm more than ready for this test thanks to Terrys time magic, this bet is easy winning. **_Vexis grinned with determination, crake his knuckles loudly, and got ready to start. _**Ha, little does he know that Sairento and I have our own unique way of cheating thanks to these camouflage notes.**_ Bela rubbed the back of her thumb to reveal one of the notes she wrote for the past three days, she then looked over at her weapon and gave a thumbs up while Sairento replied back by giving a wink. _**Whoever honestly studies are completely morons, thanks to these notes I literally have the answers at the palm of my hand. **_Sair quickly looked at his notes on his palm and then put it back down before Sid notice. _**Me and Silver studied really hard so we should have no problems.**_ Luca felt confident as while Silver was balancing her pencil on her finger tips. _**I have no fucking clue what I'm doing. **_ There was a brief pause as anticipation filled the room. Everyone where gripping there pencil tightly as they waited for their zombie teach to tell them to start.

"Start writing!" Sid yelled as he raised his hand out as a signal to begin. Everyone flipped over there papers all together and began writing there answers down in a swift and careful pace. _**Alright let's get started, the first question to complete the following. A sound soul…**_ Vexis paused for a moment to think for a while until he finally figured it out. _**A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and sound body, better luck next time doc.**_ Vexis continued writing while Bela continued to cheat her way through this exam. _**Okay, question number 10 you only need 99 kishin souls and a witch's soul to become a death scythe.**_ Bela quickly lifted up a not on her left wrist seeing that the answer was true._** I'm definitely winning this bet.**_ Sairento was also on the same question as Bela and was only seconds behind her. Down below them Luca was jotting down the answer like normal while Silver just dropped down the pencil on the paper and wrote whatever it lands on. About ten minutes have passed and everything was going okay until the sound of a fist being slammed down on the hard desk echoed across the room.

"Soul Eater, come down here at once," yelled Sid as he stopped the clock. Vexis and everyone else looked at Soul as he walked down the stairs and stood in front of Sid.

"I see you try to take the easy way out and cheat your way through this test by writing notes all over you clothing, when I was a live was never the man to let a student cheat on a test, now give me all of your clothes," demanded Sid as he stretched out his hand while Soul grown in frustration as he gave the zombie he began stripping. After a while the cheating scythe weapon was on his knees almost completely naked with only his boxers that had randomly place bones on it.

"Achoo," Soul sneeze loudly do to the lack of cloths he had.

"You sure this everything you have?" asked Sid as he examined Soul's shirt witched had writing all over it.

"Why?! You want to take my underwear too?!" angrily screamed Soul. _**Amateur, next time let the cheating to the professionals.**_ Bela thought as she continued her test. _**Yep should have known Soul was about to do something that stupid, and I bet Maka isn't going to be happy about this ether. **_Vexis turned to look at Maka and saw she was dumfounded and disappointed in her weapon

"Go back to your seat but this is the only other chance you're going to get," warned Sid shooing the almost naked soul away.

"Yah yah," said the scythe weapon _**as**_ he walked to his table with some of the students laughing at him. Everyone focused back to the test as Sid pressed the timer again. About 20 more minutes went by and Luca was half way done with the test.___**Alright multiple choices, the number of death weapons that lord Deaths have are A. 5 B. 8 C. 6 or D. 10.**_ He thought about it for a moment until._** That's it!**_ Luca snapped his fingers and circled B. _**to easy!**_ While he was continued writing answers Silver was still guessing on most of them. _**Let's see here, number 59 looks like it's an A.**_ Silver marked it down and continued onwards. _**Okay let's see here question number 59.**_ Sairento pulled back a note from his wrist and then drew in the circle under C. _**to easy!**_

"Excuse me Sid, I'm all finished," said someone with a nerdy voice. Vexis and the rest of the gang looked across form them to find out it was Ox who spoke up. _**H**__**o**__**w **__**t**__**h**__**e **__**h**__**e**__**l**__**l**__**!**_ They all thought at the same time.

"Just read a book or something," said the zombie teacher. _**I know Maka isn't too happy about this but then again, Maka's never happy unless she's reading her book or doing nerdy test.**_ The sword weapon began to day dream for a little bit until Sid broke him out of his trance.

"Ten minutes reaming," Sid notified the class as Vexis looked up at the clock to see the teacher was right. _**Shit I need to finish this fast before it's too late!**_ Vexis smacked his cheeks and began to quickly read though all the questions as fast as he can before time runs out. Once was a simple test now became a race to the finish line and everyone is on high gear.

"Yo teach, I'm done too," said Silver as she kicked her feet up.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?"Yelled then entire group completely dumbfounded at the fact she was done before everyone else.

"Then do something then," Sid said back.

"Okay," Silver put her feet down, her hood up and began to take a nap on her desk. _**How the fuck!?**_ Vexis thought focusing back to the test and notice he was on the last question. _**I don't understand this question at all! Fuck it, I'm just guessing for the last one.**_ He quickly filled in an answer and gave a sigh of relief. He looked up at the clock then at the board where Blackstar was hanging. He notices that the blue haired idiot was writing something on the board while looking at someone. Vexis shifted his head to see he was writing something for Soul. _**What the hell are they up too?**_ Vexis looked back at the board to see Blackstar was writing his signature.

"Who cares about your stupid autograph!" yelled Soul as the teacher chucks a piece a chalk at Soul's head.

"You choose, be quiet or die," Sid threatens as he recomposed himself.

"The test is almost over," the people who were lagging behind start to panic will everyone else just relaxed for a bit. _**Let's see here, everything is defiantly in order.**_ Luca thought as he looked over his paper once more before time runs out. _**And done, this was way too easy. **_Sairento thought as he and his girlfriend flipped there paper over and let the clock tick away.

"You have ten seconds!" Bid barked as people began to look over there work and trying to make last minute corrections, excepted for Silver who was still sleeping. Vexis quickly looked over his paper to see if he missed any questions. _**I swear if I don't get a good score on this stupid test them I'm going to be pissed off!**_ Vexis flipped his paper back over once he was done scanning and waited for time to run out.

"Five seconds left!" the Zombie yelled once more while Vexis and the rest of his friends sit back and waited.

"Test is over," said Sid as the sound of the timer finally ranged.

"Victory!" yelled a couple of girls from across the room catching a couple of people off guard. Vexis looked over to see it was Patty breaking her paper-mashe giraffe neck and her sister Liz holing a piece of hair. He looked over to the middle to find Soul completely defeated. _**Well Soul, you gave it your best shot but it looked like your best wasn't good enough.**_ Later that day the test scores were posted on a giant bulletin board in the hallway. Vexis was walking to the board by himself and that's when he notices his sister was right there looking at it. He walked over to her and stood right next to her.

"Hey Maka, how well did you do on the test?" Vexis asked while looking at the board and notice her name on the number one, right above Ox.

"Hey, you passed the test 100%, I bet dad is over extremely happy about this," said Vexis but got no reply from his sister.

"Hey are you okay?" asked the little brother in concern. Maka just looked at his with a blank stare.

"I'm fine it's just…it's not as fulfilling as I thought it would be," she explained.

"What you except, there to be a crowd of people congratulating you for being number one on a test no one cares about."

"I guess your right Vexis, thanks."

"Hey anytime, now where's my score?"

"It's right there," said Maka pointing at the board. Vexis looked carefully and found himself on the 85 spot on the board, right below Silver and a couple of notches above Luca.

"No fucking way, I actually got a good grade!" said the weapon in excitement.

"I was just as surprised as you were when I saw it."

"See what happens when you have little fate in me, I end up making you look like a fool, now help me find Sairento's and Bela's scores,"

"Oh there right there right under Patty," said Maka pointing at the end of the list. Vexis looked at Patty's score which had 2 points then looked underneath to see that Sair and Bela have 1 point each. The sight of their scores made Vexis smile so wide that hit was reaching from ear to ear.

"Is everything okay Vexis?" asked Maka feeling nervous over the sight of her brother smile for so long.

"Oh I'm fine, I just can't wait to rub it in their faces," explained Vexis as he pulled at his phone and took a picture of the scores.

"Well Maka it's been fun talking to you but I got to jet, see you later," he said as he shoved his hands down his pockets and walked down the halls. Maka just stood there for a moment and faced the board. After school was let out Vexis, Silver, and Luca where in death bucks café eating like royalty because of their good and will friends Bela and Sairento.

"Do you have to eat so much?" asked Bela complaining at the fact that this is costing her a lot of money.

"Hey you're the one who made the bet," said Vexis taking a bit of his meatloaf.

"Yah and the fact that you cheated with the wrong note kind of set you up also," Luca included taking a big gulp of his soda.

"Fair enough, but I still can't believe that the girl that sleeps all day in class actually got a better score then us," stated Sairento.

"All I did was guess on all the questions," said Silver taking a drink of her soda. Everyone looked at her trying to see if she was serious.

"What, I'm serious, all I did was guess on all the questions," said Silver feeling a little embarrassed. Everyone looked at each other then began to laugh. The confused Silver felt irritated at why they were laughing by chugging down her drink in frustration.


	14. Chapter 13

A night that they'll never forgot.

Who invited the witches?

It is 9:00 at night in Death City, the streets where empty. Everyone's lights where off except for Vexises house, he was the only one in his city's districts.

"Terry have you seen my hat!?" yelled Vexis from his room.

"It should be in your room," replied Terry as he was on the couch watching T.V.

"I have checked my room multipl- oh what, never mind!" Vexis yelled back. After a couple of minutes he came out of his room wearing a black suit, a red undershirt, black tie with a red strips, and a black jacket over it.

"So what do you think?" asked Vexis presenting himself to his roommate for an opinion. Terry mutes the T.V. and looked at Vexis.

"Damn Vexis, what's the occasion," said the cat looking impressed.

"Today's the day the academy was founded so there throwing a massive anniversary party," explained Vexis as he put on his black fedora with a crimson ribbon around it.

"The party is today!? Why wasn't I invited?!" Terry complained.

"Well the party is for students and teachers."

"But I was at the party last time, remember!"

"Yah and last time you almost blew up the party with your explosive candle trick! That's the reason why its students and teachers only."

"But I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it man, but look on the bright side Blare isn't coming ether so you two have the whole night to yourself."

"Fine but you better bring back a plate of fish for me."

"I'll see what I can do, well I better get going before everyone starts without me," said Vexis as he put on his dress shoes, walked out the door, and hopped on his bike to the party.

"Well he's gone, I guess a night in the town will be fun," said Terry as he locked the door, turned off the light, open the window, and hopped out. As he dropped out the window he transforms into a cat and landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"Man it's been a while since I did that, now where is my little pumpkin cat?" said the feline as he walked down the vacant street. Meanwhile at the entrance of the academy; Bela, Sairento, Silver, and Luca waited impatiently for Vexis.

"Where the hell is that double sword dimwit?" Bela complained looking at her pocket watch from her white dress with black diagonal stripes on below the waist. She was also wearing a pair of white gloves that when up to her shoulder, black high heels, and a neckless with a silver star on it.

"Well what do you expect, this is Vexis we're talking about," said Silver lying down on the brick wall wearing black dress with fish netting on the under skirt and around the collar. She was wearing black heels and a couple of golden bracelets on her right wrist.

"He has two minutes left," Sairento spoke up wearing a black tuxedo, black tie, and shiny dress shoes.

"He's going to make it, knowing Vexis he's probably on his way up the stairs right now," said Luca leaning up on the wall next Silver looking like he was part of the mafia with a black fedora.

"Hey guys," said Vexis as he took the last step off the stairs.

"Well speak of the devil," said Luca as he stopped leaning on the wall

"Took you long enough," said Bela putting her watch way.

"Looking good Vexis," said Silver getting off the wall she was lying on.

"Thanks and sorry it took a while, couldn't find my hat, anyways we should probably get going before were late for Lord Deaths big speech," said Vexis tilting his fedora forward a little pit before everyone walked in together. Once inside they were greeted by butler looking people giving away pamphlets to students and teachers.

"For you good sir," said the butler with a British accent as he gave Vexis Bela and Silver the pamphlet. The three of them looked at it to see there was a times table of every event.

"Wow there really going all out," said Bela as she looked at the rest of the paper.

"No kidding, everything is marked down to the T, even the restroom breaks," said Silver giving her pamphlet to Luca.

"It also says that Lord Deaths great speech will be starting soon, said Luca looking at the paper.

"Relax, it's going to be fine and besides it's not like where missing much," said Sairento as Bela looped her arm around his

"Regardless were going to make this a night we will never forget, let's go," declared Vexis as he marched to the elevator. After a while they made it to the top where the party was beginning held. Every student and teacher was dressed for the occasion and looked like they were having a good time by mingling with one another or chowing down at the buffy.

"Wow," said Bela looking amazed.

"So I take it that you don't have parties like these in Japan?" asked Luca seeing Bela and Sairento completely speechless.

"Not even close to this kind of magnitude, its normally boring as all hell," said Sairento feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go have fun, mingle a little bit, eat the food," said Vexis pushing the both of them into the party while Luca and Silver walked to the dance floor.

"Yo! Hey, hiya! Thanks for coming! Great to see you!" pleasantly said Lord Death on stage with one of his ridiculously large hands out to greet people. Lord Death wasn't the only one up there, Spirit and Death the Kid where standing up there with him. Very one stopped what they were doing and began to applauded the Shinigami.

"Okay! Well, that's about all I have to say! Have a great time tonight!" said Death ending his great speech. _**Well that was a short speech.**_ Vexis thought as he looked at death the kid to see he was not amused at his own father's speech.

"*cough*all, if I may speak as well! Thank you for taking the time to come here, to night of this gala we celebrate something dear to all of our hearts; the founding of are academy!" Death the Kid followed up.

"If you could kindly indulge me, I death the kid, would like to say a few words about the occasion!" Kid continued as everyone continued to listen. _**Oh boy here we go!**_ Vexis thought sarcastically as he grabbed a glass from the butler and began to drink.

"We all know tha-"

"YAHOO! YAHOO! It's me in all my glory! You want to know the amazing Blackstar! Yah!" yelled Blackstar as he hanged from the top of the curtains behind Death the kid completely cutting him off his speech. Kid looked back ever so slightly at Blackstar with an annoyed expression on his face

"Of course all thanks-"

"Hear me people! It's me with a capital M! I'm the only one big enough to capitalize me!"

"Anyway, as I was saying-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

"Disgusted dash!" yelled Death the Kid as he slams his foot down on Blackstar's fast to the ground and began to fight him.

"What you think you're doing! You can't interrupt my big speech!" yelled Blackstar fighting back at Kid.

"You're the one who interrupted, you hopeless idiot! I wanted my speech to be precise and exact!" kid yelled back as the fighting continued.

"Is it always like this?" Bela asked Vexis pointing at the scene Kid and Blackstar where creating.

"Oh should have been here last year, it was way worse, except Kid wasn't there and it was my father giving the speech," explained Vexis taking another drink from his glass.

"Well is this a party or isn't it!? There's a band and lots of food so eat, sing, dance, do the hokey pokey! Whatever you're in the mood for!" said Lord Death as a small group of people agree. Music began playing and everyone began enjoying themselves

"Nice to see this party in full swing," said Vexis at the buffy table with Silver and Luca.

"Yah no kidding, and the food isn't that bad ether," said Silver talking a bite of some salmon

"So where's Bela and Sair?" asked Luca as he took a quick drink.

"Oh there out on the dance floor dancing," said Vexis as he pointed at them in the crowd of other dancers.

"Looks there enjoying themselves," said Silver taking another bite of her salmon. From the corner of his eye Vexis notice his sister Maka walking to the balcony with a plate of fish. _**That odd Maka hates fish…**_ Vexis shrugged and went to go for the dessert bar until his father stopped him half way.

"Vexis have you seen your sister, I want to go dance with her like the time of your guises kindergarten graduation," said Spirit as he gave one of his goofy smiles. _**To be or not to be a jackass to Maka that is the question…who the hell am I kidding, I'm always a jackass.**_ Vexis thought with a sinister grin.

"Yah she's on the balcony with Soul, pops, I think she said something about dancing with him or something," said Vexis pointing at her general direction.

"That damn hooligan! No one gets to dance with my baby girl but me! I'm coming Maka darling!" said Vexises father as he sprinted to Maka while Vexis waved at him with a smile.

"Well this is going to be fun, but that can wait after I eat some dessert," he said as he grabbed a plate and began stuffing it with lots of cakes and other sweets. After filling his plate he walked over to the balcony just in time to see his sister being dragged off to the dance floor. Vexis stood there and waved at her as she tried to break free from father's grip.

"Have fun!" yelled the duel sword weapon as Maka gave him the you're dead stare. He walked to the balcony to meet up with soul who was eating food from the buffy table.

"Sup Soul," said Vexis leaning up against the bars and talking a bite of cake.

"Oh, hey Vexis, what's up?" asked Soul looking a little surprise at him.

"Just calming down my sweet tooth urges, so what where you and my sister talking about before dad dragged her way?"

"Beats me but Maka has been acting weird lately."

"How so?"

"Well she thinks there's something bothering me but I feel just fine."

"Are you sure about that," said Vexis glancing at soul with a serious look.

"What do you mean," said soul looking a bit confused.

"Well you guys have been though a lot lately and you did get a massive scar across your chest," Vexis said putting his almost empty plate down.

"Yah but were cool now and besides it's what's expected from a weapon," Soul explained talking another bite of the salmon.

"What every you say man," said Vexis as he stretched his arms out and straiten his hat.

"I'm going in to see the train wreck that is Maka and father bonding, want to watch."

"Maybe later, this party really isn't my thing."

"Suit yourself, I'm off" the weapon began to walk in with his plate

"Hey Vexis."

"Hmm?" Vexis stopped to hear what his friend has to say

"Did you have something to do with them dancing together?"

"Come on Soul you should know me by now, of course I did,"

"That's total not cool Vexis,"

"Your rights it's not cool, it's funny," said Vexis as he continued to walk with such laughter.

"That jackass, it won't be my fault when Maka found out it was his idea," Soul smiled as he gazed out into the city and he takes another bite of his food. Vexis met up with the rest of his crew who were sitting down at the tables near the entrance.

"So how's your guys night?" ask Vexis talking a seat.

"It's okay, it could be better if it wasn't for Blackstar hogging all the food!" yelled Silver glaring her eyes at the loud mouth assassin devouring helping of food.

"Minus that everything is going great, it almost like nothing can go wrong," said Bela jinxing the rest of the night

"Stein! Hurry! Everyone gets out of here immediately!" someone yelled from the entrance of the room. Everyone turned around to see it was Sid all banged up and bloody.

"The hell!?" yelled Vexis as he and his friends got up to his aid. They weren't the only ones to see what was going on as Professor Stein, Maka, and her friends came running as well.

"Are you okay?" asked the professor in concern of his fellow teacher.

"Yah, but I'm not sure how," said Sid as he manage to catch his breath.

"We ran into an ambush. I dove underground right before the blast, but I barely got away," the zombie began to explain as everyone looked worried.

"What we need to do now is get everyone out of here, it's a trap. This is the day they've been waiting for, when Lord Death leaves his mirror and all of the students and teachers are in one place," Sid continued to explained as a shock of concern fell over Stein's face

"Medusa!" he yelled turning around to see the good doctor jumping out of the window. After she jumped, the room began to shake furiously and sparks of electricity began to dance across the walls of the room.

"What the hell's going on!?" screamed Sairento in concern.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this!" said Luca trying to stay close to his girl. _**What is this feeling I'm getting right now?**_ Thought Vexis felling a bit off from what is transpiring.

"Here we go! Compulsive Burial!" Sid screamed slamming his knife into the ground and creating 13 coffins underneath Maka, Vexis, Stein and the rest of their friends to fall through.

"What the!" yelled Silver as she began to fall.

"coffins?!' yelled Bela confused and shocked at the same time. Every one began to fall down into the coffins in a rabid rate leaving everyone in the party room.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Luca yelled trying to find something to grab a hold of.

"God fucking damn it!" yelled Vexis with such anger seeing the light of the room fade way.

"Where counting on you, to protect the D.W.M.A," said Sid under his breath as he fell to the ground from exaction and pain. After a couple of minutes of free falling, everyone finally made it to the end of the rectangular tunnel to the first floor if the academy. All of the weapons fell flat on their asses except for Vexis who landed with the other meisters.

"The meisters landed on their feet and the weapons didn't, I guess we really are different," said soul making a smart remark as he and the other weapons got up.

"Well I landed on my feet, what does that make me?" asked Vexis putting his hands behind his head.

"Lucky," said Sair as he patted the dust off his tux.

"I'm sensing some witch souls up there," said Kid looking up from where they dropped

"One…two…eight of them and the demon sword also," he continued informing the others about the situation. The ground shook once more as the sound of an explosion can be heard from outside the building.

"What was that, what are they doing up there?" asked Maka feeling a tab bit nervous.

"Listen up kids, we've got an emergency on our hands," the professor spoke up getting everyone's attention.

"Below the D.W.M.A sleeps a kishin, the source of all madness in the world; as you know are nurse medusa is a witch," said the professor as everyone listens closely.

"She snuck into the academy to revive the kishin. We must stop this at all costs," Stein finish his explanation leaving almost everyone in shock.

"That fucking bitch, how dare she stab us in the back like that!" angrily yelled Vexis as he slammed his fist into the wall.

"Doctor Medusa is actually a witch professor, its crazy," said Maka trying to comprehend everything she heard.

"And this kishin too, how something like that underneath the school?" asked Soul completely dumfounded at the thought.

"It's true," said Kid speaking up as the gang looked at him.

"My father explained everything to me, in order to keep the kishin sleeping safe and sound my father cannot ever leave the academy," kid explained.

"Damn having to stay in one place because of a kishin must suck," said Silver as she straitens her dress up a bit.

"So there's a reason Lord Death never goes anywhere, I always thought he wasn't much of a people person," stated Blackstar as a couple of people glared at him for being an idiot.

"let's get moving ,we can't let Sid's quick thinking go to waste; all of you follow me, I'll take use to the entrance that leads underground," said Stein as everyone nodded and began to follow him. After a couple of minutes of walking they finally made it to their destination. The room and hallway looked old and cracked making it look like it has never been used for decades.

"This is the entrance we need," everyone stopped as listen to the good doctor on what he had to say.

"Our enemy is powerful, if you aren't prepared for what lays ahead then you may die," Stein began as he sticks a cigarette in his mouth.

"If you want to turn around, better do it now," he quickly lit a match, held it up to his cigarette, took in a deep breath, and then blows it out. He throws the match to the other side of the room then turned around to see his students.

"Are you ready to fight against fear itself? Will you cross beyond that door? Let your soul make the decision for you," he said but everyone's mind where made up as they put on their original attire and looked ready to fight what whatever evil they will face.

"Where coming!" stated Maka feeling unwavering as ever.

"We made it this far might as well go all the way," said Vexis cracking his knuckles with a determined grin on his face. The professor smiled at his students with a proud look on his face as he took another breath of smoke and blow it out

"Good," he said as everyone began walking into the entrance to the underground throwing all caution into the wind and diving head first into certain doom.


	15. Chapter 14

Down the rabbit hole we go.

The fight for Death City starts now?

Death City, once was deserted with a couple of people walking around now is in flames with skeleton warriors armed to the teeth with big swords and old, sturdy armor. They began to ransacking the city by breaking down building and torching the place to oblivion making the citizens of Death City to run for there life's.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Help me!" screamed a long blonde haired woman trying to run away from a skeleton solder, but she tripped over a piece of cement and fell to the ground. The Skeleton looked down at her and began to raise his sword to strike her down. The women closed her eyes in fear, but instead of hearing the sound of a sword coming right at her she instead heard an explosion. She quickly opened her eyes and saw smoke from where the monster was about to kill her and a mysterious figure from right behind the smoke.

"Next time pick on someone your own size bone head," said the mysterious savior who turned out to be Terry, the lady got up from the ground and gave the feline a hug of gratitude.

"Thank you," said the lady before she started to run to safety.

"This is the 5th skeleton I found today, where the hell are they coming from?" Terry asked before getting a phone call. He pulled out his phone and looked at the collar I.D. to see it was Vexis calling.

"Hello," said Terry answering the phone.

"Terry! Boy I'm glad to hear your voice, listen the city is being under attack," Vexis informing the cat.

"Yah no kidding, there's dead skeleton walking around the city slaughtering people," Terry said explaining the situation to his roommate.

"There's skeletons?" said Vexis in such a shock as he and his friends where running down the stair well into the underground.

"Skeletons, does that mean Raven is here as well?" asked Luca as he was being carried in his katana form.

"Impossible, I only sensed 8 witches soul!" yelled Death the Kid riding on his hover skateboard.

"It could be possible that Raven was using soul protect," Maka said making an observation.

"If that's the case then there's probably more witches up ahead then just 8," said Bela as everyone felt a little nervous at the thought, besides Blackstar.

"Terry I need you to get as many people as you can out of the city before things get any worse," Vexis instructed the cat.

"I don't know, it sounds like too much work," said Terry teasing his roommate.

"NOW TERRY!" Vexis yelled at the cat though the phone.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it, geez," said Terry as he hanged up the phone and turned around to see two skeletons' looking at him.

"And of course there's more of them, Vexis definitely owes me for this," he said as Terry snapped his fingers and summoned a couple of ghost with candles melting on the heads

"Let's go, candle possession," Terry pointed at the skeleton that where rushing towards and the mini ghosts fazed right through them. The two skeletons stopped moving, after a couple of seconds there eyes began to glow a bright purple and a candle stick appeared on their heads.

"Okay these two will work for a good two hours before the candles on their heads burn out, now time to go save the city," said Terry as he and his new posse members walked down the burning streets of Death City where hordes of skeletons where waiting to be destroyed.

"Well, at least we got the outside covered for now," said Vexis putting his phone in his pocket.

"Are you sure that stupid cat of yours can handle this?" questioned Silver looking a bit concerned.

"Terry might not look it but he is extremely powerful and trust worth, despite him being lazy at times," Vexis defended his roommate.

"We really need to focus on are enemy's up ahead and let Terry handle thing out there," said Professor Stein as they continued to run down the stairs as fast as they can.

"So doc, who is this powerful kishin were trying to keep from awakening anyways?" asked Sairento in his weapon form.

"His name is Asura, long ago he was one of the Eight Guardians who help maintain tht peace in the world from the witches before he became the first kishin, the source of all madness; Asura is the main reason why the academy was founded in the first place, to prevent other kishins from being the next Asura" Stein explain in a serious tone.

"Hey Kid, how did Lord Death seal away this Asura guy in the first place?" Maka asked curiously

"My father tour off Asura's skin and made a tightly sealed bag out of it, then stuffed Asura inside. Then he rooted his own soul and body here in Death City, to keep the kishin from ever breaking free," said kid explaining into full detail.

"And because of that he could never leave the city?" Blackstar asked trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"Damn, talk about brutal," stated Silver pitching into the conversation.

"What if the seal was broken and the kishin managed to break free, would Lord Death be able to go where ever he wanted?" asked Maka in a more hopeful tone

"That wouldn't work, Lord Death is attached his soul to this town; I suppose you could even say he's became one with Death City," the professor started to explain

"So it's like he's trapped inside himself," said Maka understanding the explanation

"now that's brutal," Vexis chimed in to the conversation.

"If he wanted to go somewhere he would have to find a way of giving the city legs and I don't really see that happening anytime soon, can you," said Stein as Vexis, Blackstar, Sairento, and Silver started to imagen Death City running with legs.

"So what will happen it Medusa revives Asura?" asked Bela in concern

"You can't even imagen how disastrous things will be if the kishin is revived, its madness is like the pledge," stated Stein as the how grave the situation settled into everyone's minds

"We've run a pretty long way now, hey Maka can you scene any witches up ahead with that little gift of yours?" asked Blackstar looking at Maka how was right next to him.

"There soul protects are probably on right now,"

"oh alright, that's lame, sensing stuff is the only thing your half descent at," the blue haired assassin replied back looking disappointed will hitting one of Maka's nerves.

"You really know how to piss me off," angrily said Maka.

"To be fair, it's not that hard," said Vexis giving his usual smart ass remark, angering his sister even more. The crew kept running for a while until Maka stopped in place all of a sudden, every stopped as well.

"WHAT? WHAT?" asked Blackstar confused at why they all stopped.

"Are they up ahead?" asked Silver looking ready to cut someone.

"Professor Stein," said Maka looking really upset.

"Yah," he responded.

"I got something, there's a soul just beyond those shadows," stated Maka as everyone got ready to attack.

"There's someone there, I know that soul, I'm sure of it" she continued looking pissed off._** Is it the demon sword?**_ Vexis thought as he transformed his hands into a sword. The sound of foots steps came in there general direction as it was getting closer every second.

"That nasty, despicable feeling," nervousness fell over the room for a brief moment as the figure from the shadows appeared it was a man wearing black formal attire, an upside down cross tie, and red hair.

"Papa!" Maka said as Vexis groaned in anger at her sister

"I'm not nasty or despicable," said Father feeling a bit heartbroken that his own daughter would call him such a thing.

"God damn it Maka! Here I thought it was Crona or any of the other witches!" angrily yelled Vexis and he transformed his swords back into hands.

"I have to side with Vexis on this one that was seriously lame of you Maka," said Bela feeling a bit aggravated.

"Way to use your gift, Maka," sarcastically teased Blackstar as the scythe meister slugged him in the face.

"How did you manage to escape from the trap they set up there?" asked the professor as feeling no different about the situation.

"When it comes to chasing a woman no one's faster than I am," said father striking his cool pose while Maka looked at him in disgrace. _**God damn it dad! **_Vexis thought as he just face palm himself in annoyance.

"I should have guessed. It is a relief to see you though, I wasn't sure how much I'll be able do without my weapon around," said Stein looking somewhat happy as Spirit turned around to the black hallway.

"What do we got, are they up ahead?" asked the good teacher getting serous.

"Uh huh, lying in wait for us," said the death weapon as he transformed into a black scythe that looked like a cross with the blade sticking out on the left end and landed into Stein's hands.

"listen up, from this point forward there's no telling what could happen, it should be best for you weapons not to turn into human form during the battle, when your vulnerable a single blow can be the end of you," stated stein

"Right," said Tsubaki in her ninja sword form.

"Yah!" patty said in and energetic way

"Uh, okay," said Liz feeling a bit nervous about all of this.

"will do professor," said Luca feelingz up to the task.

"That should be easy enough," said Sairento feeling uncomfortable about this.

"What about me doc?" asked Vexis as he pulled out his swords again showing that he can't transform into a full weapon without a partner.

"Just try your best to block or dodge all fatal blows as much as you can," said the professor as Vexis could feel his other weapon friends making fun of him in silence.

"Why are they sitting up there waiting for use? I thought they were on their way to the kishin?" asked Blackstar.

"No, they would have left some behind for protection," answered the Stein as they all continued to wait. There was a brief moment of calmness until an uneasy feeling swept thought everyone like a gust of wind in the fall.

"Hey did you hear something?" ask Blackstar once more.

"I can," said Bela getting into her attack stance.

"Hear what?" asked Maka as she tried to listen closely in the dark hallway. After a while the sound of footsteps could be hear but it sounded lighter.

"Yah I heard that," said Maka preparing her weapon

"It sounds like footsteps to me," stated Kid.

"So there finally showing themselves," said Blackstar as he readied Tsubaki

"Whoever it is, there come straight to us," said Silver reading Luca as well.

"Bring it one," said Vexis cracking his neck. The footsteps got louder as ever second went by till the figure that was coming closer was almost visible.

"Who's it going to be?" asked the assassin curious as to what challenger is coming towards them.

"Someone able to defend against and defeat multiple opponents, someone who can attack several people simultaneously, someone who will make absolutely sure not to let us though no matter what," said the professor as the figure was finally visible. It was a woman with a black sleeveless hoodie with snake eyes on the hood; she also appeared to be bare footed. The woman also had blonde hair that came down to a spiraling brad in the front of her body. _**Well there's she is but why do I see a purple glow around her?**_ Vexis questioned as he got ready to attack. The woman got closer to the group until she was completely visible; it was the nurse, Medusa.

"How lovely to see you all again," said the nurse in such a maniacal but soothing tone.

"I wish we could say the say the same thing to you, bitch," sarcastically said Silver gripping her weapon tightly in anger. Both side stood there at a standstill for a couple of minutes until Professor Stein finally spoke up.

"Alright here's how I think thing are going to break down," the professor started as ever one listen closely.

"For the most part we can anticipate are enemy's moves the first roadblock is going to be Medusa. The Demon Sword will be the second barrier, and the Necromancer will be the third. After that the remaining two will be making their way to the kishin. The werewolf Maka and the others fought before is immoral so he'll be in charge of protecting the black blood at all cost," said Stein assuming the strategy of their enemy.

"Now then this is what we will do; I'll stay here and keep Medusa busy. While I'm distracting her, I want the six of you to run past her as quickly as possible. Kid, you're the most mobile of are little army so you continue on ahead of us after the two who are heading to the kishin," the professor stated as he slightly looked at Kid

"Understood," nodded Kid.

"Blackstar you'll be keeping the demon sword busy so kid, Maka, Vexis, Bela and Silver can get thought, since you can attack directly with soul wavelengths you can do the most damage to the demon sword,"

"Yah" said Blackstar following the plan so far

"Silver and Bela, you two will be taking care of Raven, she will be the most difficult to take care of so use your soul resonance to keep her at bay long enough for the rest to get though,"

"Got it," said both Bela and Silver simultaneously.

"Vexis, you'll be taking care of the werewolf, at least until both Kid and Maka to get to the black blood, your wolf slayer form should give you the edge you need to cut though his immortality or at least slow him down,"

"No problem Doc," said Vexis getting hyped about the plan

"Finally Maka, you run on past Medusa, the Demon Sword, and Raven to catch up with Kid and Vexis then you destroy the black blood,"

"Right," said Maka as she nodded in agreement as well.

"There's just one last thing, I want you all to make me a promise; I want you to promise not to die…can you do that?" asked Professor Stein looking back at his students with a serous expression on his face.

"Yep sir," they all said together as one.

"Holding a strategy right in front of your enemy, is that really the best idea," said Medusa barging in on there conversation.

"Uh well, I guess will just have to take are chances wont we," the professor said with confidence as he took of his glasses.

"Always so stupidly confident, aren't you, shall we start the party then?" asked the witch face started to look like a snake about ready to kill someone. She crossed her arms into a downwards x as the dust form the room began to flow around her.

"Snake, snake, cobra, cobra! Snake, snake, cobra, cobra!" she started to chant as black arrows started to come out of her.

"Here we go, don't worry about getting past her right away, wait for a good opening to present itself. Stay calm and collected… here it goes," the teacher instructed as more black arrows came out of the ex-nurse who was doing a little dance to summon them.

"Vector arrow, x3!" she yelled as a storm of the arrows now with purplish outlines began charging at the meisters at full speed

"She picked a perfect spell for keeping multiple attackers at bay, its more powerful than last time," said the doctor as everyone except for him began rushing at witch. The first one to make it thought her barrage of attacks was Death the kid, grinding his way on the magical arrows with his hover board. The next one was Blackstar as he transformed his partner into a black katana and started to cut his way though

"Did he just copy us?" asked Silver dodging the arrows a quickly as possible.

"Don't focus on that loud mouth idiot, we still need to get past her," said the Luca in his katana form.

"Then let's go, jet bullet!" She yelled as her speed doubled and began hacking her way through the vector arrows like a lawn mower in a field of weed. _**Come on just a little closer**_ she thought as she got closer to the snake witch, eventually Silver was a couple of feet in front of her enemy. Medusa quickly commanded her arrows to aim at Silvers upper body.

"Now!" Silver yelled as she slide right between Medusas legs and made her way down the hallway.

"Damn it," said Medusa commanding her arrows after Silver but she was too far away to reach her

"Looks like it's our turn, you ready" asked Bela jumping over an arrow and began running on it.

"Do you seriously need my approval? Go for it," said Sairento encouraging Bela

"Then let's go, cheetah strike!" she said running down the arrow with such speed to the point where she was a blur.

"She's too fast!" stated Medusa as she commanded her other arrows to bomb rush the tonfa blade meister.

"Hedgehog spin!" yelled Bela as she crouch into a ball and wheeled her way right thought the arrows and over medusa, nearly hitting her head. As soon as Bela was able to get past the witch, she uncoiled form her ball form and began running along with the rest of her friends. Now it was Maka's turn to get past the first blockade, the snake witch quickly turned around and commanded her arrows into the air creating a black arch of death straight at Vexises sister. Vexis quickly notice that she wasn't going as fast as she should and began feeling worried for her._** She has to go thought the gap in the middle but she needs to run faster!**_

"Come on Maka, go faster!" shouted Vexis as Maka heard her brother and began to pick up the paste. It was a close shave but the little scythe meister manage to get past Medusa's vector arrows without a scratch and made her way down the corridor just like the others.

"Guess it's my turn," said Vexis running straight into death. The ex-nurse quickly commanded about 20 vector arrows, creating a massive spike wall, right for sword weapon._** Oh sure they get the easy way to get past her but I get the blockade of death arrows, oh well, where's the challenge if it's easy.**_ Vexis thought as he turned around, crossed his swords into an x, and began charging his attack.

"90 caliber pistol!" screamed Vexis as he aimed straight at the ground and flew right over the arrows before getting sciurid. While he was in the air more arrows began to come his way, luckily he managed to hit the ceiling just in time to push of into the direction he needed to go.

"Drill slash!" shouted Vexis at full force spinning like at drill at the witch, unfortunately the arrows from behind continued to follow him.

"Nice try!" said Medusa with a cunning smile as she instructed more of her arrows to attack Vexis from the front, sandwiching him in the middle. _**Perfect!**_ Vexis quickly unspin himself and sliced one of the arrows in the middle.

"Buzz saw!" he yelled once again as he rapidly spun down the middle of the arrow, giving him a current to ride on. the other arrows began from front and back began colliding with one another giving Vexis the break he needed.

"this is my stop!" Vexis yelled as he jumped off the arrow and flew by the witch. as a last chance to rub it in, Vexis uniform his right sword back into his hand and raised his middle finger at Medusa. The snack lady looked at the sword weapon with such hatred and tried to hit him with more arrows but was interrupted by the good professor and his soul force technique. This transaction gave Vexis enough time to hit the ground and get out of there enemy's range to go catch up with the others.

"It's just you and me now Medusa," said Dr. Stein as Medusa just gave him her snake like grin.

"Damn that was to close for comfort," said Vexis continuing to run down the dark hallway._**Still though that was just the first blockade, I still have the bastard demon sword and her.**_ Vexis got a little irritated at the thought of seeing those two again but he shook it off and kept running. Meanwhile Silver and Bela made it to the next room, it was somewhat yellowish green and the next obstacle was right in front of them.

"There's the Demon Sword lets kick its ass," said Silver preparing Luca for a fight.

"Wait, Silver we need to follow Stein's orders and fight Raven up ahead so the others can get though," said Luca trying to convince Silver to follow along with the plan.

"Luca is right, we need to stick with the plan," Bela said agreeing with the katana

"Fine," said Silver in irritation as she put Luca back into the sheath. The both of them zip right past the demon sword with such speed that only puffs of dust could be seen.

"Huh?" said Crona looking in the direction of the two ladies.

"The hell was that?" angrily asked the black creature attacked to Crona's back.

"This isn't good, we let someone get thought without even fighting, where going to get in trouble again I can't deal with that," said the pink haired girl in her worried but depressing voice.

"Are you the demon sword?" asked Blackstar as he walked into the room in a calm fashion.

"You don't look like you can put up a very good fight to me, defeating you isn't gonna enhance my reputation at all," Blackstar taunted as he began to crake his knuckles, while gave him a creepy facial excretion.

"Seriously dude, your pretty messed up, are you okay?" asked the assassin as the black creature that was on Crona began to transform into the Demon Sword.

"Oh well, who cares about you and your problems anyways, the important thing is that I'm gonna kick your ass," he continued to taught while getting ready to attack.

"Blackstar hold up a second!" yelled Maka from right behind the blue haired meister with Vexis following behind her.

"Oh good I didn't miss the party," he said catching his breath.

"You made it here quickly for people so slow," stated Blackstar still in his attack stance. Once Vexis was done catching his breath he glared at the Demon sword with such hatred, just like Maka was right now.

"Stand back and let me handle this," demanded Maka with such determination.

"What, why?" asked the assassin in a bit of confusion.

"What are you doing Maka, that not the plan; Professor Stein wanted Blackstar to take care of the Demon Sword, remember," said Tsubaki in such distraught.

"She's right, our attacks don't work agents that thing," Soul pitched in trying to convince Maka.

"What are you thinking, I'm not letting you take the spot light off of me," said Blackstar with such pride, but Maka wouldn't allow it, so she decided to blocked her comrade from moving forward.

"Come on now, keep acting cockily like this and you're going to get yourself killed," Blackstar said threating manner but the pig tail meister wasn't moving.

"Listen to them, we have are order, so let's follow them," Vexis said putting his hand on Maka but she quickly looked back and gave him a menacing glare.

"Your one to talk, since when have you ever followed instruction," she said catching Vexis off guard but instead of getting mad at her he decided to let it go.

"A good student like you Maka, disobeying a direct order from a professor; what, teen rebellion," Blackstar teased again.

"Well there's a first time for everything," said Vexis jumping into the teasing.

"Just stand back," said Maka getting pissed off at the both of them.

"Alright them, if that's how you're going to be, the spot light's yours," said the assassin shocking Vexis in the process._** Talk about first time for everything.**_

"Be careful, no stupid moves," he continued trying to stay in his precious spot light a bit longer.

"Yah," said Maka getting herself ready to attack the demon sword.

"Give me a shout if you get yourself into trouble, ill bail you out if you're sorry butt needs saving," said Blackstar once again.

"Yah, okay I get it, thanks for the support now, go already," said Maka who was getting frustrated at Blackstar.

"Come on man, let's get going," said Vexis standing right beside the assassin. The both of them began to dash alongside each other but had different routes to go around Crona.

"I won't let you pass me," said Crona trying to be intimidating but it was no use for Blackstar jump right over her and Vexis slide right beside her. The both of them made it to the other side leaving Maka to fight the Demon sword.

"If you die Maka, I'm going to kick your ass from the grave! You hear me! From the grave!" shouted Vexis before disappearing to the dark hallway again. Meanwhile up ahead the two girls, Bela and Silver, are making their way to the third barrier they have to fight.

"So Bela, do you think Kid made it past Raven?" asked Silver wondering if they have to pull out all the stops on the necromancer.

"He his Lord Deaths son but he is just one kid against a powerful witch," said Bela as they made it to the next room, it was just like the first they ran through but was light blue and most of the pillars were knocked down as they ran in the saw Kid being flung back to them at full force.

"Kid!" yelled Bela as she managed to grab him in time. The two of them slide back a couple of feet, but eventually stopped moving.

"Thank you, but you could have caught me better then at, that catch was completely asymmetrical," complained Kid as he whipped the dust of his suit.

"Your welcome?" said Bela in confusion as everyone looked at the direction their comrade flew from. In the middle of the room there was a lady in a dark purple gown and long purple hat; it was Raven.

"So you finally came," said the witch as she walked over to the three meisters in a very menacing manner.

"Sorry it to so long, there were a lot a people that where in our way," said Silver as she slightly pulled out Luca.

"Careful Silver, remembers what happen last time," Luca stated caution his partner.

"Luca's right, she is stronger than the last time we fought her," said Kid warning the two girls before they advanced forward.

"Stronger or not, we still need to get you guys to the kishin and fast," said Sairento as Bela readied him for an attack.

"So what's the plan?" asked silver out of curiosity.

"Were going to distract Raven long enough for you, Kid, and the others to get by, Kid at the count of three you skate your way out of this room as fast as you can," said the tonfa blade meister as

"Understood," said Kid as he readied his gun just in case.

"Okay 1…2…3!" yelled Bela as the two girls ran straight at the witch with their blades. As in act of defense Raven pulled out her staff and block the two attacks that gave Death the Kid enough time to run straight to the exit.

"Great, now we have to wait for Maka and Vexis to come by," said Silver as she and Bela bounds back a couple of feet way from Raven.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed a familiar voice from right behind them. The girls turned around to see it was Blackstar and Tsubaki bursting into the room at full speed before stopping right behind Bela and Silver.

"The hell Blackstar! what are you here?" asked Silver confused as to why the assassin was here.

"Yah your supposed to be taking care of the Demon sword, and where Maka and Vexis?" asked Bela looking back to that the two other meister weren't behind them.

"Please, a big star like me shouldn't fight against a weakling like the Demon Sword, so I let Maka take the spot light for this one and only time. As for Vexis he was right behind me but it should seem he was too slow for the great Blackstar, hahaha!" proclaimed Blackstar boosting his ego.

"That wasn't part of the plan!" screamed Bela at the blue haired idiot.

"We're sorry, but Maka wanted to fight Crona herself," Tsubaki explained to the girls hoping to calm the situation.

"Really? Maka, the world's biggest teacher's pet, disobeyed Stein's orders and decided to take on the one enemy she can't handle on her own," said Silver in disbelieve

"We can discuss this later for now we- look out!" yelled Bela as she pushed Blackstar and Silver to the ground as a laser beam nearly grazing the top of their heads.

"Are you done ignoring me," said raven siting on her giant skull canon.

"Damn it I forgot she could do that," said Bela as she helped her friends up from the ground.

"Alright Blackstar, in order for you and Tsubaki to get by you need to run as soon as we get her off guard because I don't think she'll fall for the same trick twice," stated Sairento.

"The great Blackstar doesn't need you two to get me over to the other side, just watch closely as a big star like me shows you how it's done," declared Blackstar as he began sprinting at the witch. Raven's skull fired another beam at the meister, but Blackstar was too quick for he jumped over the beam, landed at the top of the skull, and back flipped to the other side.

"You're not leaving that easily!" yelled Raven as she turned are canon around to fire at the assassin. Luckily Silver and Bela manage to hit the skull from behind, causing the canon to crack and fire to the left of them. After the smoke cleared from the blast, almost all of the pillars the left of them were destroyed and the west wall have a giant hole in it.

"Did you forget about us," Bela taunted at Raven who turned around and faced her to foes.

"I haven't forgotten, but if you want to die now then I would be happy to give you a merciful death!" Raven threatens as she summoned 4 more skull cannons into the room. Both Bela and Silver gripped there weapons and brace themselves for what's to come. Meanwhile, Vexis continued to running down the hallway from the last room he came from, trying to keep up with Blackstar who was nowhere to be seen. _**Damn he's fast; I need to catch up with him now! **_Vexis thought as dash his way into the next room, it was just like the other one but it was light purple with a large hole in the west wall and almost all of the pillars on that side were completely demolished. _**No one is here, but why do I have the funny feeling that I'm not alone right now.**_ He thought as he got close to the exit when suddenly a barrier appeared out of nowhere, making Vexis to stop in place. He then turned around to see that the entrance and the hole in the wall were blocked as well.

"You fell right into are trap!" yelled a woman from the ceiling of the room. Vexis looked up to see who it was but could see anything.

"Looks like Lady Medusa was right, the sword weapon would be the only one who will come through this room by himself," said another female voice but had a much deeper voice.

"How about you show yourself before I blow this place up!" threaten Vexis getting ready to fight.

"What a rude child, wouldn't you agree Komodo," said the first voice as she jumped down from where she was hiding. She was somewhat short wearing an orange fur coat, black dress, and a fox head on the hat.

"Very rude, but we know how to deal with brats like him, right Kitsune," said the second women who jumped done right next to her fox friend. She was way taller than the first witch and was wearing a green lizard skin coat, black shirt, black yoga pants, and a hat with a grinning komodo dragon's head on it.

"Great, more witches," Vexis sarcastically complained while waiting to see what the new targets are going to do.

"Where not ordinary witches darling, were the mythic sisters and may I say it is great to finally meet you for the last time," said Kitsune as she gave a fox like grin at the confused weapon.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked but the two girls said nothing back, instead they flew to the other side of the room and began to dance a weird dance.

"Fox, fox, lizard, lizard," said the two sisters at the same time as they danced in sync with one another. Suddenly the floor in front of the Komodo and Kitsune began to glow a greenish blue and a massive paw and claws began crawling their way out. _**This isn't good!**_ Vexis thought as he crossed his swords to an x and got ready to fire at what every come out.

"Fox, fox, lizard, lizard, sibling summoning complete, now rise are pets! Rise!" they both yelled as a giant, rabid, five tailed fox come out and along with it a huge wingless dragon burrowed out as well.

"Y-you're summoner!?" said Vexis in a bit of a panic as he could see a massive orange sphere in the shape of a fox outside of the Kitsune and a large green sphere surrounding Komodo in the shape of a dragon._** Why do I keep seeing balls of color around these witches? Are those there souls?**_ Vexis thought before shaking it off and getting focused.

"Very observant little boy, a gold star for you," said Kitsune sarcastically.

"Now, now, we shouldn't be rude to are new little boy after all we did-"Komodo was interrupted by the fox lady putting her hand on the lizard lady's mouth

"We can't tell him that yet, remember what Lady Medusa said,"

"Yes your right, we must defeat him first, then tell him the truth,"

"What the hell are you two ass holes talking about!?" asked Vexis getting frustrated at the two witches.

"Patients my dear child, all will be revealed to you soon, now die!" yelled Komodo as she and her sister's pets began to rush down at Vexis.

"Brace yourself for the grand finale!" without any hesitation, Vexis quickly ran at the rabid beasts at fun force, throwing caution into the wind as his first fight in the underground begins.


	16. Chapter 15

Two sides of the same room.

The truth will be revealed?

When a person goes to a big party such as the anniversary of the D.W.M.A. they would expect to have a good time and hang out with their friends, not having to fight a couple of witches from decimating there home and waking an all-powerful kishin that will drive humanity into insanity. Deep in the underground Vexis and the rest of his friends from the academy are fighting against four powerful witches, an army of skeletons, the Demon Sword, a werewolf, and two magical beasts from wakening Asura, the kishin of madness.

"AAAAAAHH!" yelled Vexis as the giant fox hit him with its tail at full force, causing the weapon to fly backwards into a couple of pillars in the room. Vexis got up from the wreckage they caused with a couple of scratches on his face.

"My, my, is this the best a student form the academy can do; you should feel ashamed," said the lizard witch, Komodo, in a snarky manner.

"I'm just getting started," said Vexis as he quickly got up from the ground and transform his hand back into a sword.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho! Come on now, do you really think you can handle are beautiful and graceful pets with those toothpicks?" said the fox witch Kitsune, teasing at the young weapon.

"Don't get to attach to them because they're going to be my new rugs pretty soon," said Vexis in his usual cocky way as he got ready for another attack from the fox and lizard. The two monsters began snarling and growling at Vexis, trying to scare him but it had no effect on duel sword weapon. Without hesitation the orange haired creature came running at academy student, ready to tear his face off. _**Oh shit!**_ Vexis thought as he quickly blocked the attack by raising his two sword in front of the blow, but it the attack was to strong so it knocked him a couple of feet off the ground. Before Vexis had the chance to recover, the dragon like Lizard blew out a large fire ball and hit Vexis in the back. Before hitting the ground, he quickly took off his jacket and patted the fire off of him. After the fire was gone Vexis looked at his beloved jacket as it was unwearable due to a giant burn hole.

"You mother fucking bi-" Vexis was interrupted by the fox again as it bit down on his leg and flung him to another pillar. A loud smack can be heard as the sound of Vexises ribs getting smashed agents the pillar it echoed thought the room. Vexis could barely breathe due to the pain and was having a hard time getting up from the ground, but it wasn't long until the lizard started to rush towards him.

"N-not *inhale sharply* this time! 90 caliber *inhale sharply* pistol!" shouted the duel sword weapon as he crossed his swords together and fired directly into the Lizards, thrusting it backwards into its companion and the two witch sisters.

"AHHH!" screamed Kitsune as she and her sister jumped out of the way while their pets went tumbling across the floor. _**Did I get them?**_ Vexis thought as he looked closer at the massive dust cloud he created. The fox and lizard where already up on their feet and even angrier then before, and they know how to discharge this anger.

"Crap!" Vexis quickly got up from the ground, picked up his ruined jacket, and began to hind among the pillars.

"Well that was close," said Komodo as she got up and wiped the dust off her pants then help Kitsune up.

"Indeed, but it looks like his hiding from us," said Kitsune trying to scope him out.

"Not to worry, he's not getting out of here anytime soon and we have trained are beautiful pets to smell I'm out," stated komodo as she walked up to the monsters.

"It would appear that your new toy is hiding, seek him out and bring him here," she commanded as the fox went into the field of pillars while the lizard crawled up the wall and began walking on the ceiling. _**I know fighting these witches is supposed to be hard as hell but this is ridicules!**_ Vexis thought as he was leaning up agents a half destroyed pillar catching his breath. He looked at his jacket that not only had a burn hole in it but was completely cut up. Out of frustration he though the jacket to the other side and hit the only soured of cover he had at full force, causing it to crack a little. _**I hope the others aren't having this much trouble like I am!**_

"AAAAHH!" screamed the white ninja Bela as she was being blasted to the other side of the room while the black cloak meister Silver is riding on the head of a giant skull canon that belongs to the necromancer Raven.

"Bela! God damn it, why won't these things just stay dead!" Silver complained as she thrusted her Katana Luca into the temple of the skull and quickly got off before it exploded.

"Look out!" yelled Luca as Silver quickly turned around to see a massive laser coming straight at her face, but luckily Bela came to block and redirect the laser at the canon itself before it was too late.

"Thanks for the save, Bell," said Silver in a grateful manner as she got ready for more action.

"it's not over yet," said Bela getting back into her attack stance while a few more skull canons appear out of nowhere and armored skeletons started to pop out of the ground as well.

"We can't keep this up for this much longer… AND WHERE THE HELL IS VEXIS AT!" complained Sairento as more skeletons began to pop up and starting to surrounding them.

"Sair is right! Where the hell is that duel sword jackass!?" shouted Silver as she and Bela went back to back.

"Where just gonna have to do this without him; for now, you and I will take care of the ones on the right while Bela and Sairento take care of the ones on the left," instructed Luca as everyone nodded in agreement.

"in the count of three we strike, 1…2…," a deafening silence looms over the room as the two meister where surrounded by a mass army of undead warriors, drops of sweat began to dribble down Bela and Silvers face as they started to look around from the corners of their eyes. Just then a piece of a pillar fell to the ground breaking the silence and made the skeletons charge at the academy students.

"3!" Bela yelled as she and Silver rushed at the skeleton army throwing caution in the wind. Back at the entrance of the underground, Professor Stein and Spirit are in a giant circle of arrows pointing inward at them and their target Lady Medusa, the snake witch.

"May I ask you something?" asked Professor Stein to the witch who didn't answer back but was indicating she was going to listen to his question.

"Where did you abduct the child who became the Demon Sword meister? Your first plan was to use the demon swords to create a kishin wasn't it, but now you're more interested in reviving the kishin sleeping under the academy. that's because your first idea isn't working out right, the demon sword is failing you, it shows no sign of becoming a kishin anytime soon so instead you risk using the black blood to wake Asura…and now you're left with a child you have no use for," said Stein as he looked up a Medusa with a face that looked like he just won a fight.

"it looks like your grant experiment as failed, and pretty soon everyone is going to know it," Stein said trying to pour more salt in Medusa's wounds but all she did was gave a small snicker at his little speech.

"Why the laughter, did I say something that amuses you medusa?" the teacher asked continuing to give that winning smile.

"You really are a fool, aren't you; it may looked like I failed to you Professor Stein, but all of my work has pertain to the black blood from the very beginning. My first plan wasn't the demon sword, it was the Weapon Meister," The snake witch rebuttal then gave a cunning grin.

"Weapon Meister?"

"Yes my dear Professor Stein, one of your precious students was one of my experiment, care to guess which one,"

"Vexis,"

"Correct, he was my first trial to making the strongest kishin in the world by combining the soul of Monada, the black duel sword weapon, and his soul, but you should know that after you took my video documents and my blueprints before the facility was destroyed,"

"so you're the witch that we have been trying to located for all of these years, I must say it was cleaver for covering your tracks by putting a hex on the video document to where only the person making the video can see it,"

"It was the only way to prevent the academy from finding out from who I was and what I was planning,"

"So where did you abduct Vexis, I know he must have actual family somewhere?"

"I wouldn't know, I found him abandon in the outskirts of the city crying and afraid. I decided to make a quick adoption on the spot and make good use out of him,"

"You bitch!" sprite spoke up in disgust.

"Did I strike a nerve, death scythe," Medusa teased at the scythe that was getting angrier at the witch.

"I just have one question then, if your where going to use Vexis for your own purpose then why did you leave him behind after we stormed the facility?" stein asked out of curiosity

"I thought the experiment was a complete failure do to the baby being legally dead for a couple of minutes; it would appear I was wrong, but seeing how strong he has become should prove my experiment was a complete success, " said the ex-nurse as she continues to give the professor and his weapon the same cunning smile.

"It's too late Medusa, he's a weapon of the D.W.M.A. he will never join your sided," declared stein getting serious once again.

"We'll just have to see about that," said the witch giving off a menacing look. The two of them stared at each other with such hatred in their eyes for one other that you can feel the intensity flying between the two.

"Oh and one another part of your theory that is completely wrong, I didn't abduct the demon sword meister from anywhere, you see Crona is my own child," Medusa stated which caught Stein off guard.

"Then that means…" said Stein completely dumfounded.

"That's right, both Vexis and Crona are technically my children, one by blood and the other by adoption," said Medusa smiled at the both of them with a snake like appearance. Back at the purple room with the witch sister, Vexis continued to hide from the animals that are hunting him down but this time he had a plan. Vexis waited patiently behind a pillar that was still in tacked while the fox began creeping up behind him. His arms began to shake as the animal got closer to him; sweat began to roll down his cheeks as he heard the sound of the fox snarling get louder and louder. _**Wait for it.**_ Vexis thought as he can feel the fox getting close. _**Wait for it.**_ Vexis shifted his eyes to his left and see the mouth of the beast with foam dripping out of his teeth. _**Now!**_ The young weapon quickly got up from his spot and ran to the right which got the attention of the fox and gave chase.

"I hope you enjoy stones!" Vexis said as he quickly transformed his hands back into his swords and began slicing the pillars around him. Once they were cut, they slowly began to slide to the ground and onto the fox with a sickening crash. The monster let of a loud whimper as the top part of the columns began to fall onto its back, trapping it under the rubble.

"that takes care of that one, now I have the giant liz-," Vexis was quickly interrupted by a massive fire ball coming straight at him from the ceiling, almost burring him alive, luckily the weapon manage to dodge out of the way and started to run. The lizard began crawling upside down from the ceiling and started to follow it's pray while firing fire at him.

"God damn it, stop following me!" shouted Vexis as he turned around, crossed his swords and aimed at the lizard.

"90 caliber pistol!" he screamed a he fired a laser at the lizard which caused it to fall from the ceiling and land on the ground back first. The beast struggled to get up from the ground as it tries to squirm and claw to its feet; this was the perfect time for Vexis to make his escape for now. After a while the lizard managed to get up from the ground and craw over to the fox that was still pinned to the ground. The lizard used it long scaled tail and began lifting the pillars, eventually the fox as set free. The two monsters looked at each other as if they were silently communicating for a while then nodded at one another in agreement. The two of them began to dance around each other in a similar fashion that the two wizard sister where doing but instead of a glowing magic circle, the beasts where glowing instead. The more they dance the more they glow until they were a bright bluish green color, as soon as they were done dancing they released there glow and completely demolished everything in a 10 mile radius. After the explosion, all of the pillars in the room where completely destroyed and crushed on the ground.

"Ugh…the hell happened?" Vexis asked as he pushed of some rubble and debris of his body and tried to get up, but his foot was stuck underneath a large rock.

"Oh come on! Can a guy have a break?!" angry yelled the duel sword weapon trying to push the rock of, but it was too heavy for him to move. Before long the fox and lizard found him and began rushing towards Vexis in a rapid speed.

"Shit!" Vexis yelled porously trying to pull his leg out from under the rock so he can make his escape, but he was trapped and there was nothing for him to do…except for one plan he .

"Looks like I don't have a chose know do I, lets so soul resonance!" said the duel sword weapon as he began to transform into his wolf slayer from but it was different than before. His eye where a much darker black, is iris was a brighter red and his swords where in a shape of a wolf. _**Whoa! **_Vexis thought as he admires his new looks then quickly cut the large rock into many pieces so he can be set free.

"you know I was saving this for the werewolf protecting that black blood, but I guess I don't have a chose now," said Vexis in an intimidating manage as the blood crazed monsters just continued to growl and snarl at him.

"Do you honestly think that you can defeat us with that form, you must be more stupid then we initially thought? Wouldn't you agree komodo?" stated Kitsune as she and her sister floated over to the battle.

"Ah yes, I would agree, but let us see how this fairs out," said Komodo as she flew up to the ceiling to watch the fight in a top view as her sister joined her up there as well. The first one to attack was the fox who came dashing out Vexis in such a speed getting with a right hook, but Vexis manage to block it with his sword, grabbed it with his other hand, then slammed the monster down on the ground.

"that's for throwing me around like a rag doll," said Vexis as the lizard shot a massive fireball at the weapon student, but Vexis was quick and use the fox as a meat shield roasting the creature like nice charred meat. The fox lied there on the ground smelling like an outdoors barbeque steak, recovering what little energy it has while panting in pain.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY PET LIKE THAT YOU WILL PAY!" screamed the fox witch who was extremely furious at the academy student.

"Calm down sister, my lizard will take care of this brat," said Komodo calming her sister.

"It better! I'm going to heal my fox," said Kitsune as she made her hands looks like a fox and withdraw her pet back into the magic circle it came out of from the start. _**That should make things a lot easier, now time to make snake skinned boots.**_ Vexis thought as he stared as the wingless dragon, who was looking pretty pissed off. The monster charged up and fired another fireball at Vexis, but he manages to roll out of the way and rush towards the lizard, and cut his right eye. The beast screeched in pain as its blood began tripping to the ground. _**Perfect!**_ The weapon thought as he quickly got behind the scaly bastard, grabbed its tail, and began spinning it around in circles.

"so long gay lizard!" Vexis yelled, let go of its tail and watch the creature fly to their other side of the room. As it landed to the ground with a large thud, it quickly got up, crawled back onto the ceiling, and began shooting a barrage of fire balls.

"Nice try!" said Vexis as he ran past through the fire balls and slide right under thebeast with his sword crossed into and x.

"180 caliber sniper!" the duel sword weapon yelled as he fired a bigger laser at the beast, which knocked the monster off the ceiling and onto the ground with a hole in its body.

"NNNOOOOOOO!" yelled Komodo from the ceiling as she quickly ran over to her pet lizard to see if it was okay.

"That was for my favorite jacket," said Vexis as the witch looked up at him with aggravation and hatred in her eye.

"There, there sweetie, you'll be alright," said Komodo as she shaped her hands into a lizards head and send her pet back into the magic circle. Komodo got up from the ground as her sister Kitsune floated right beside her.

"Looks like we have underestimated you, duel sword weapon, but that doesn't mean were finished," said Kitsune trying to seem dominate to Vexis.

"Oh you're finished alright, so I suggest that you brace yourself for the grand finale!" said Vexis threating his two enemies'.

"We aren't bracing are self for anything because we have one more trick up are sleeve, ready Kitsune?" Komodo asked her sister.

"Ready," Kitsune nodded in agreement as they took a foot step away from each other. The two of them stoke both of their arms out and began waving them. _**The hell are they doing?**_ Vexis asked himself as he continued to watch there freaky dance.

"Fox, fox, lizard, lizard! Fox, fox, lizard, lizard!" both the sisters began to chant as another giant circle appeared from the ground, but this time it was directly underneath the witches._** Oh hell no!**_ Vexis notice what was going on and quickly rushed at the two of them, but was knocked to the ground by a barrier. He looked back up seeing Komodo and Kitsune glowing and changing shape, looking more monstrous by the second.

"Fox, fox, lizard, lizard! Fox, fox, lizard, lizard! Sister and beast fusion!" they shouted together as a blast of bright light came burrowing out, leaving Vexis blinded by the light for a short while until finally the light faded and left the two sisters looking completely different.

"Looks like the transformation was a complete success," said Komodo as she rose her hand up to admire it. She was completely covered in dark green scales, had a reptile mouth and a long green tail.

"Oh it has been so long since I have been in this form," stated Kitsune as she admired her newly grown tail. Just like her sister she was also different with her hair being twice as long, fox ears, and had extremely sharp claws.

"The hell just happened?" Vexis asked getting up from the ground.

"We combined the souls of are pets with are, now we have there powers," Komodo explained while Kitsune snickered.

"Well I got to say this is defiantly an improvement from how you two looked before," said Vexis being a complete jackass to the witches.

"Why you little brat!" Kitsune screamed angrily as she rushed at Vexis at full speed and gave him a powerful uppercut. Vexis was sent flying to the ceiling with a might crash and then fell straight to the ground, leaving an imprint of his body on the ceiling.

"Ow-," Vexis painfully said as he managed to get off the ground.

"Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Serves you right for your rudeness," Kitsune cackled at the weapon, which was angering Vexis little at a time.

"Now then, lets us finish this," said Komodo as she came charging at academy student with her tail, luckily Vexis was quick enough to block the attack but it left him wide open for Kitsune to hit him in the side of the ribs. He quickly recovered from the blow and then bounces straight at the two at full force, unfortunately the moment Vexis got close, the sisters vanished and appeared right behind him.

"Shit!" Vexis quickly turned around to block there attack, but he wasn't fast enough and got punch directly in the chest. The punch sent Vexis to the other side of the room as little bits of blood came out of his mouth. _**Dammit, how are they so strong? **_Vexis asked himself as he crashed and slide across the floor, destroying the ground in the process. He managed to get up but just barely; however it didn't take long for the fox witch to strike him down with her carp and pointy claw. She quickly gave Vexis a mighty slash on his left cheek and then another slash on his chest.

"AAAAAAHHH!" the duel sword weapon screamed in pain as he then got kicked to the stomach, forcing him to kneel down on his knees in pain.

"Do you give up, brat?" said Kitsune said walking over to him, but due to quick thinking Vexis though a handful of dirt in the witch's eye.

"Oooowwww!" she screamed trying to get the dirt out of her eye. Vexis quickly grabbed Kitsune's tail and began swinging her around in circles just like her pet fox.

"Have a nice FLIGHT!" he screamed let go of her tail and sent her sailing across the room for a change. Komodo quickly caught her sister before she got hurt.

"Are you alright, sister?" Komodo asked her sister as she set her down on her feet.

"I'm fine, but I'll be better when we kill this kid," angrily said Kitsune as she wiped the dirt off her eye.__

"We can't kill him just yet, but we will soon," the lizard witch said at the two of them looked at Vexis who was on the ground catching his breath. He slowly got up from the ground as his injuries began to heal to the point where it looked like it never happened.

"Thank god for this healing factor, now then let's get started," said Vexis intimidatingly as he cracked his knuckle and dashed at the witches at an unimaginable speed. Kitsune and Komodo looked around frantically to pinpoint where he might be but it was too late for he stabbed the lizard lady in the shoulder.

"AAAAAAAHHH! You Bastard!" the scaly witch screamed as she used her tail to grab Vexises leg to though him backwards. While he was in the air Kitsune came at him at full force for a fatal blow, however Vexis manage to use his blade to block the attack and land on his feet. Kitsune lunges at the academy student once again with her sharp nails, but was blocked by Vexises blade. Komodo notice that his side was wide open and took the apparently to strike, luckily Vexis was quick enough blocked the upcoming blow with his other sword leaving him in a struggle with both sisters trying to break his defenses.

"Enough!" Vexis screamed in anger getting pretty annoyed at his attacker as he pushed the both of them back just enough to give him room do something.

"Spin slash," screamed the weapon as he cut both Kitsune and Komodo across their body.

"AAAAHHH!" the two of them screamed in pain simultaneously as they hit the ground trying to close up there wounds, however that wasn't going to stop Vexis from taking them down. He bounced off the floor, swiftly jumped up into the air, and was beginning to do a summer salt.

"Head Slash!" he screamed as he brought his sword down to where he almost cut her head right open, however he was interrupted by a fireball hitting him in the chest and knocking Vexis out of the air.

"That was close," said Komodo waking over to her sister to help her up from the ground while Vexis tried to put out the fire on his back.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! HOT!" he screamed managing to get the fire out; however it left another hole in his clothing. just when he was about to get up from the ground, Komodo came at him at full speed, kicked him in the chin, and knocking him back a couple of feet across the room. Before he could hit the ground, the other sister flew right past him and slammed him into the concrete floor several time over until blood was coming out of his forehead.

"Are we having fun yet?" asked the fox lady as she though the academy student to her lizard sister. Komodo instantly caught him with her tail and began to strangle him senseless.

"c-can't *gag* breath!" Vexis struggled to get some are as he tried with all of his might to free himself from the scaly strangler.

"Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm! Keep struggling, it will get tighter," Komodo proclaims as her tail stiffen even tighter, making Vexis choked and wheezed._** I need to get her off of me and fast!**_ Vexis thought as he was about to cut off the lizard lady's tail, but was stopped in the middle as Kitsune gave a mighty jab in the weapon's stomach with her elbow. Blood flew out of Vexis mouth as he began to revert from his wolf slayer form to his regular form and began to black out. After a couple of minutes of this tense pain he eventually gone limp as his finally breath escaped out from his lunges.

"Aw, how adorable, he's passing out," said Kitsune, making fun of the academy student who was barely keeping himself wake.

"Don't black out just yet, we still need to deliver the message from Lady Medusa," explained Komodo as she let go of Vexis and let him it the floor with a mighty thud. The first opportunity Vexis got was to breath in as much air as he could and get away from them as fast as he can, sadly he can do only one of those thing.

"w-what so *sharp breathing*important a-about*sharp breathing* this m-message that your willing to keep me *sharp breathing* alive for!?" asked Vexis as he turning himself on his back to take a minute to rest his sore and banged up body.

"It's about your origin, how you became you," Kitsune chimed into the conversation.

"The hell are you taking about?" asked the weapon in confusion.

"Have you always wondered why you could never turn yourself into a complete weapon before, or why you have been seeing thing that no weapon should be seeing at all?" Komodo asked the boy, which he just looked at her with the look of who does she know that.

"You see Vexis, you a very special child," said the lady lizard as she kneeled down beside him like a mother would for her child.

"So special that you were perfect for lady Medusa's experiments, or so we though back then," said Kitsune still eyeing down Vexis. _**Experiments? **_Even more confused than ever.

"when you were only a baby when Medusa found you, abandoned and alone on the outskirts of death city, she gave you a home as her newly adopted child," Komodo stated as she slid her body right behind Vexises and rested his head on her lap. Vexis thought of squirming away but was too busy letting anger and shock sweeping over his body like broom gliding over wooden floors.

"You're lying!" screamed Vexis with what energy he had left.

"It's all true and we were there to assist your adopting mother to make you into something useful," said Kitsune chirping into the conversation once again.

"She is not my mother!" Vexis was getting angrier by the minute but could do nothing to relieve the feeling.

"Oh ho, is someone getting anger," the fox teased as she kneeled down at his feet.

"Shut up!" he barked at the women as he felt a rush of pain go thought his body. The two of them smirked at the weapon as the watch him flinch in pain.

"Tell me something does the world Monada mean anything to you?"

"She was one of Lord Deaths eight warlords, why does it matter?"

"It matures a lot Vexis, for you see you have a very special connection with her, a close bond that no one can separate from you until you die,"

"What did you do to me?" asked vexis as fear began to loom over him as he already knows the answer to the question

"Lady Medusa created world history in the field of science, we combined your soul with Monada's making you into the first weapon meister in the world," Komodo finally said as the news shocked Vexis down to his very soul.

"No! That can't be true!" screamed Vexis trying to lift his body up, but was unable to.

"And you know what the best part is, your family, your teachers, and even Death knows that you're an experiment," Kitsune taunted even further making the academy student furious.

"They would have told me!' Vexis proclaimed as komodo but her finger on his lips to silence him, and strangely enough it worked.

"no they wouldn't but Don't worry you will be killed very soon, sister the knife," said the lizard witch as she held her hand out. Kitsune reach down to her boots and pulled out a black dagger with a jagged look to it. As she handed over the knife, Vexis tried to crawl free with what little energy he had left, sadly he was held down by the fox lady. _**No! It can't end like this! I can't afford to lose with so much on the line!**_ Vexis thought as looked up to see the knife over his head.

"Good bye Vexis, you little brat," said komodo as she plunged the knife directly into the weapons heart. As the knife dug its way into his chest, Vexis spat out so much blood that basically covered his shirt in dark red liquid. He began to twitch and spas out as the knife began to turn slowly to the left. The twitching began to slow down as he continued to cough up so much blood to where he eventually stopped moving and finally when t limps in Komodo's lap.

"Is he finally dead?" asked Kitsune walking over to her sister. Komodo put her two fingers on Vexises neck to check for a pulse, but there was none to be felt.

"Yes, my dear sister, he is dead," Komodo moved Vexis head over to the side and got up from the ground, patty the dirt off her pants.

"Lady Medusa will be so proud of us when we tell her we did everything she told us to do, right sis?"

"In deed she will, Kitsune, know let's take care of the other brats down her-," Komodo was interrupted by a strange sound that came directly behind her. She quickly glanced backwards to see the newly deseeded Vexis pulsating at steady rapid beats on the ground, like a heartbeat that was starting up.

"What is going on?" asked Kitsune in concern as she got behind her sister.

"I don't know," the older sister answered continuing to observe the phenomenon, while the pulsation on the dead body got faster and faster. Komodo looked closely at the corpse and saw the dagger they left in his chest was slowly plunging into his chest. For each inch it went in the more pulsations where created, until the knife wasn't visible anymore. The blood that was on him, near him, and scattered around the room began to surround Vexis and started to rotate clockwise in a giant crimson circle around his body. Out of curiosity, the lizard sister walked over to the circle, but was immediately pushed back due to an invisible barrier sounding Vexis.

"What the hell?" said Komodo completely baffled as Kitsune helped her up the ground once again. Eventually the rotation of the circle finally stopped and began forming a dark crimson dome around the body with little sparks of electricity surging on top of it. After a while the colors on the dome changed from dark red to pure black, making it look like a giant ink bubble. The two witches looked at each other in confusion then at the bubble, which began to shrink down in size until it rested on Vexises body like a new coat of paint on a canvas. Electricity continued to surge on Vexis as it danced on his newly black body. There was silence for a while, not even the sound of the air could be heard due to the shocking experience that just occurred.

"What's happening?" asked Kitsune getting quite nervous at the sight of her enemy being completely covered in a black like substance.

"I don't know," Komodo answered as she walked over to Vexis to see what has just transpired, the first step she took made Vexis fling open his eyes. They were dark red as if they were replaced with big round cherries, the sight of him made Komodo almost jump out of her skin. Vexis got up from the ground in a slow and maniacal manner and once he was on his feet he looked like a zombie that came back to life. He didn't seem aware of the witches right in front of him, he doesn't seem aware of anything at the moment. Kitsune took a step backwards trying to get away, but instead she hit a rock with the back of her foot which finally made sound in the room. The sound of the rock made Vexis look at the two with such lifelessness in his red eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Vexis screamed in a monstrous roar at the top of his lungs making the entire room vibrated in an intense level. Back in the room light blue room, Silver and Bela cut though the last of the skeleton warriors when they heard something unnatural coming from all around the room, even raven was a little startled by the sound.

"The hell was that?" asked silver looking around the room trying to see where this feeling is coming from.

"I have no idea, but it can't be good," answered Bela feeling uncomfortable.

"That would be your friend Vexis, looks like Medusa's plan is coming full circle after all," said Raven as she smirked at the two meister who were look pretty confused. Meanwhile in the underground passage, Death the Kid and Black Star are running together down the hall to catch up with the target when suddenly Kid stopped abruptly in place and looked backward.

"Is something wrong Kid?" asked Black Star as he stopped as well waiting for his comrade.

"I sense a powerful soul back at where Silver and Bela are, it's unbelievable," Death the Kid stated in surprise as his arms began to shake a little.

"Who cares, there no one here that can out match a big star like me," said Black Star boosting his ego, but Kid wasn't to convinced.

"come on, we need to keep moving," said Kid as he turned back around and skated his way back down the hall with Blackstar running by his side. Back at the main entrance of the room, Professor Stein was startled at the since of Vexises soul.

"What is it Stein, is it Maka again?" asked the death weapon in concern for his daughter.

"No, its Vexis, something happened to him," answered stein looking a bit concerned.

"hm, hm, hm, hm, it would seem my oldest experiment is finally finished , all thought I do have to admit it took longer than I expected," stated Medusa seaming slightly pleased at her accomplishments.

"What did you do?" demanded the professor at the snake witch.

"I had two of my assistance implanted a dagger made of black blood into Vexises heart, absorbing into his body and causing him to awake his true dark power," Medusa explained with a snake like smile.

"You did what?!" angrily said Spirit trying not to transform into his human form and slug her in the face.

"Was this your plan from the start, to free the kishin and create a powerful weapon out of Vexis," angrily said Stein as he gripped tightly onto the handle of his partner.

"not necessarily, freeing the kishin was indeed are first priority, but transforming the duel sword weapon into my tools of destruction was completely by chance, but I have to say this is indeed perfect timing," said Medusa continuing to smile at the good doctor and his scythe. Meanwhile Vexis continued to roar and shake the room with intense magnitude until eventually stopping. Kitsune and Komodo looked deeply afraid as they saw his soul, it was twice the size of there put together and it was in the shape of a beast of great horrors with several flows of blood twisting around it like water in an invisible tube. The monstrous Vexis looked at them with such vicious intent while changing his hand and forearms into a demonic looking black sword. Once he was done with is transformation he lunged at the two sisters a breakneck speed, looking like a demonic black blur ready to slaughter anyone in its way.


End file.
